


Совсем другая история

by SonyaSierry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Familiars, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, gypsies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaSierry/pseuds/SonyaSierry
Summary: Она жила в свое удовольствие и занималась любимой работой. Но ее лишили всего, и она вынуждена скрываться. Однако существует пророчество, что лишь она изменит ход войны и поможет Избранному победить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	1. Потерять все

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютное и полное AU. События начинают развиваться незадолго до событий 6й части. События 7й книги учитываются частично. Много новых персонажей.

Кира сидела на подоконнике окна кабинета Альбуса Дамблдора и укоризненно смотрела на дедушку. 

— Дедушка, зачем? Зачем ты надел это чертово кольцо? Ты не мог не знать, что на нем лежит проклятие!

Девушка уже два года работала в Министерстве Магии переводчицей и сегодня после работы собиралась на тренировку по спортивным бальным танцам. Однако сейчас, бросив все, примчалась в Хогвартс, как только Северус ей сообщил, что Альбус едва не погиб, надев кольцо Марволо Мракса. Ее родители тоже хотели прийти, но не смогли. Был поздний вечер, но молодая волшебница не собиралась возвращаться домой. 

— Прости... я не сдержался... не смог устоять перед искушением... 

— Каким? — требовательно спросила юная чародейка в надежде хоть что-то добиться от престарелого мага.

Альбус промолчал и судорожно вздохнул, рассматривая свою почерневшую, словно обугленную, руку как какую-то забавную диковинку.

— Со временем ты все поймешь, внучка, — наконец промолвил он.

— А я хочу понять сейчас, зачем? Только вчера Северус на собрании сообщил о плане Темного Лорда, а теперь ты фактически дал ему карт-бланш!

Однако ответом ей снова была тишина. Дамблдор отдернул рукав пурпурной мантии, прикрывая искалеченную руку, и медленно подошел к внучке.

— Кира, ты мудрая молодая волшебница, я понимаю твои чувства, но это мой выбор. Обещаю, со временем ты все поймешь.

Престарелый маг пристально смотрел в карие глаза девушки. Она судорожно вздохнула не в силах отвернуться от этого проницательного взгляда. Иногда ей казалось, что дедушка видит ее насквозь. Наконец она нехотя кивнула. Лицо Альбуса просияло, и он поцеловал внучку в лоб.

— Северус наверняка сказал тебе, что от проклятия на кольце нет исцеления, и мне осталось не больше года.

Кира вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди, однако промолчала, понимая, что спорить и переубеждать пожилого волшебника бесполезно.

— Поэтому ты должна знать, что я попросил Северуса убить меня в конце.

— Я слышала, не утруждайся.

Дамблдор хмыкнул, его глаза сверкнули игривым блеском. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что когда придет время, Гарри должен будет отправиться на поиски крестражей. И я прошу тебя помочь мальчику.

— Хорошо, — кивнула девушка.

Альбус сел рядом с внучкой на подоконник, и они проговорили еще несколько часов. А когда юная чародейка собралась возвращаться домой, было уже совсем поздно, и престарелый маг дал ей щепотку летучего пороха. Трансгрессировать совершенно не хотелось. Выходя из камина и отряхиваясь от золы, Кира заметила, что в гостиной было подозрительно темно и тихо. Обычно родители в это время уже были дома, даже после трудного дня в Больнице Святого Мунго.

— Мама! Папа!

Однако ответом ей была звенящая тишина. Внезапно со всех сторон раздалось «Люмос!», и молодая волшебница прищурилась от яркого света множества волшебных палочек.

— Мисс Сайфер, как раз кстати. Мы уже было решили, что вы не вернетесь, — презрительно произнес злобный голос, лениво растягивая слова.

Ее глаза наконец привыкли к свету, и она увидела Люциуса Малфоя в центре группы Пожирателей Смерти. Он и Беллатриса Лестрендж единственные были без маски. 

— Люциус Малфой, как — приятно — вас видеть, — Кира расплылась в притворной ухмылке.

— Не ерничай, девчонка! — в ярости выкрикнула Беллатриса. — Думаю, тебе понравится то, что мы тебе приготовили.

Женщина с Малфоем отступили в сторону, и Кира едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать. Несколько темных слуг держали ее родителей, приставив свои волшебные палочки к их горлу. Ее сердце сжалось. Дедушка предупреждал девушку, что это рано или поздно повторится снова. Она до сих пор помнила, как незадолго до падения Волан-де-Морта ее совсем еще маленькой с родителями похитили Пожиратели Смерти. Так Темный Лорд пытался заставить ее родителей служить ему, однако у него ничего не получилось. И сейчас не выйдет. 

— Ха! Ха! Ха! Сандра, Рауль, посмотрите, как вашей дочери понравился наш сюрприз! Она просто без ума от восторга! Ха! Ха! Ха! — Беллатриса залилась безумным смехом и, подойдя к родителям Киры, палочкой провела по лицу Сандры.

Рыжеволосая женщина зажмурилась и отвернулась.

— Отпустите их, — холодно проговорила Кира. — Вам нужна я, так вот она — я, зачем вам они?

— Затем, девчонка, что они слишком часто переходили дорогу Господину, — подал голос один из Пожирателей Смерти в маске. — Темный Лорд хочет тебя, и он тебя получит, а их мы убьем!

Молодая волшебница ничего не ответила. Ей в руку из рукава кожаной куртки скользнула волшебная палочка. Внезапно в камине вспыхнуло изумрудное пламя, и из него вышел Оуэн. Кира на мгновение зажмурилась, мысленно выругавшись, она совершенно забыла о свидании со своим парнем.

— Кира, в чем... - молодой человек оборвался на полуслове, заметив темных слуг. — Что вам нужно?

— Не твое дело, Мерсер, — огрызнулся один из Пожирателей Смерти. — Лучше не мешай нам, иначе тоже отправишься к Повелителю.

— Попробуй останови, — оскалился Оуэн, выхватив свою палочку и выступив чуть вперед, защищая Киру.

Один из мужчин в масках едва заметно взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой. Едва успев среагировать, Оуэн закрыл юную чародейку собой и повалил за диван. Это взбесило Пожирателей Смерти, и разноцветные лучи проклятий полетели во все стороны.

— Как ты? — спросил он, парировав чье-то заклятие.

— Нормально, — откликнулась девушка. — Спасибо, что пришел. Отвлеки их, а я попробую освободить родителей.

— Хорошо.

Вместе они выбрались из своего укрытия. Кира взмахнула волшебной палочкой и сбила ближайшего недруга с ног. Отразив несколько заклятий, она бросилась в дальний конец комнаты, но родителей там не было. Юная чародейка в панике озиралась по сторонам, однако в стоящем хаосе и неразберихе так и не смогла понять, куда пропали родители.

Внезапно за спиной девушки возникла Беллатриса и за волосы оттащила на середину комнаты. 

— Теперь ты моя! — воскликнула она, ее лицо исказила безумная улыбка. — Круцио! 

Кира, закричав от дикой боли, забилась в судорогах, А женщина залилась безумным смехом.

— Праэмуницио!

Словно из ниоткуда перед темной слугой возник Рауль. Его заклинание попало женщине в грудь и отбросило на пару метров. Ударившись о стену, она упала на пол и больше не пошевелилась. А мужчина тем временем помог дочери подняться.

— Найди Сандру. Она знает, что делать.

— Папа! — закричала было Кира, но он уже исчез в толпе.

Парировав чье-то проклятие, девушка заметила маму у выхода из комнаты и побежала к ней.

— Сектумсемпра!

Внезапно ее настигло заклятие Малфоя-старшего. Молодая волшебница вскрикнула от боли и упала на пол. Тяжело дыша, она прижала руку к кровоточащей ране на боку в районе ребер. А светловолосый аристократ, самодовольно ухмыляясь, приблизился к ней.

— Сонофьйоберент! — Сандра взмахнула палочкой, и темного слугу отбросило на пару метров.

Склонившись над дочерью, рыжеволосая женщина помогла ей подняться и повела на второй этаж. Еще одним заклятием Сандра запечатала дверь, чтобы никто не мог за ними последовать. Потом завела Киру в ванную комнату и, усадив на стул у туалетного столика, осмотрела рану. Одежда в том месте была сильно пропитана кровью. 

— Порез глубокий, но я могу остановить кровотечение.

Кира не ответила и привалилась к стене, судорожно дыша. У нее кружилась голова и в глазах периодически темнело. Удерживать ускользающее сознание с каждым мгновением было все труднее. 

— Кира, не смей терять сознание! Говори со мной! — Сандра с силой похлопала юную чародейку по щекам. — Говори!

— Папа сказал, ты знаешь что делать... — послышался слабый ответ.

— Ты должна уходить. Наложи на меня маскирующие чары, чтобы я стала похожа на тебя, и уходи.

— Что?! — в шоке вскрикнула девушка, слова матери подействовали на нее отрезвляюще. — Нет! Я на это не пойду! Я вас не брошу!

— Милая моя девочка, послушай меня и послушай очень внимательно, ты нам не поможешь. Мы с папой всегда знали, что рано или поздно этот день настанет, что Волан-де-Морт не оставит нас. 

Женщина обработала порез несколькими зельями и взмахом палочки наложила повязку.

— Позволь хоть попытаться, — Кира села ровнее и поморщилась от боли.

— Так будет лучше, — ласково сказала Сандра, взяв лицо девушки в свои ладони. — Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ты должна жить. Поверь, со временем ты все поймешь.

— Почему сегодня все мне это говорят... почему не хотят просто объяснить, что происходит...

— Потому что когда придет время, ты сама все поймешь. Поэтому не спорь и делай, что я говорю. Поверь, так нужно. Ты будешь жить, ты должна жить.

— Ладно. — Кира судорожно вздохнула и взмахнула палочкой.

Внешность Сандры стала меняться. Женщина стала немного ниже ростом, ее короткие прямые рыжие волосы выросли до талии и стали темно шоколадными и волнистыми и появилась челка, а глаза из голубых превратились в карие. Молодая волшебница снова судорожно вздохнула, глядя на саму себя, и закрыла глаза, представляя то, как она хочет выглядеть. Ее копна вьющихся шоколадных волос стала светлого пепельного цвета. Локоны распрямились, волосы стали ровными и гладкими. Глаза немного изменили форму и стали изумрудно зелеными. Лицо чуть вытянулось, линия скул стала более отчетливой. Девушка открыла глаза и пошатнулась. Заклинание отняло много сил.

— Теперь ты должна уходить... — Сандра оборвалась на полуслове.

С первого этажа донесся треск и топот ног. Заклятие, блокирующее дверь, пало. Женщина выбежала в коридор. Кира следовала за матерью по пятам. С лестницы в коридор ворвалось четверо Пожирателей Смерти. Заметив женщин, темные слуги сразу бросились в атаку. От большой потери крови Кира едва держалась на ногах и не успела уклониться от заклятия. Зеленый луч попал девушке в грудь, и ее отшвырнуло к стене. На удивление она не потеряла сознание, даже ничего не почувствовала кроме боли от удара. Оглушив непрошеных гостей, Сандра склонилась над дочерью. 

— Не могу поверить...

— Что такое? — удивленно спросила Кира.

— В тебя попало Убивающее проклятие! Ничего не понимаю!

— А я, кажется, понимаю, — девушка достала из-под одежды свой медальон в форме совы, держащей в лапе цветок. — Заклинание попало в медальон! Смотри, лунный камень в цветке треснул.

— Папа... — пробормотала женщина себе под нос. — Видишь, сама судьба хочет, чтобы ты спаслась.

На лестнице снова раздались крики и топот множества ног. 

— Скорее трансгрессируй. — Сандра сунула дочери в руку маленькую кожаную сумочку и поцеловала ее в лоб. — И запомни, никто не должен знать кто ты. Иначе все будет напрасно. Да прибудет с тобой сила. 

Кивнув, Кира собрала последние силы и трансгрессировала. Последнее что она видела, прежде чем исчезнуть было то, как ее маму схватили несколько Пожирателей Смерти. Девушка появилась в густом лесу на вершине небольшого холма. 

— Аааа!

Не удержавшись на ногах, она кубарем покатилась вниз и упала в небольшой овраг. Юная волшебница попыталась встать, однако вскрикнув от боли, опять рухнула на землю. Перед глазами все плыло, она слышала голоса, но не знала, чудилось ей это или нет. 

— Помогите... — из последних сил выдохнула девушка и пала во тьму.


	2. Cудьба

В какой-то момент Кира почувствовала, что лежит на чем-то мягком и теплом, нежные меховые шерстинки щекотали ей кожу на руках. В воздухе витал приятный запах свежесорванных и засушенных трав, а звуки леса привлекли окутанное туманом сознание. Было так приятно лежать ни о чем не думая, однако медленно, как течет песок в песочных часах, начали возвращаться воспоминания. От мучительных воспоминаний у девушки разболелась голова, и она попыталась отогнать их, но стало еще хуже. Не в силах больше терпеть жуткую боль, Кира со стоном открыла глаза и попыталась встать. Однако у нее потемнело в глазах, и пол стал стремительно приближаться.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — чьи-то руки подхватили ее и уложили обратно на подушки, — тебе нельзя вставать, дорогая, ты серьезно ранена.

— Кто вы?.. где я?.. — выдохнула Кира, судорожно дыша.

— Тише, тише, ты в безопасности, ты в нашем таборе, — ласково произнес мягкий грудной женский голос. — Меня зовут Рада. Сейчас, я дам тебе лекарства, станет легче.

''В таборе?'' — ничего не понимая, Кира приподнялась на локте и проводила взглядом смуглую черноволосую цыганку. Женщина пошла вглубь большого шатра и не заметила, как за ее юбку зацепилась газета, лежащая на журнальном столике, и с тихим шорохом упала на пол. Девушка подняла ее, и ее сердце болезненно сжалось. Первая полоса выпуска «Ежедневного Пророка» пестрела несколькими фотографиями ее родителей и ее самой. Заголовок был не менее кричащим:

**_«Семейство Сайфер жестоко убито!»_ **

Дрожащей рукой юная чародейка сжала газету, а по ее щекам текли слезы. 

— Он убил их... он все-таки их убил...

— О чем ты говоришь, дитя? Что случилось? — перепугалась цыганка. — Почему ты плачешь?

— Не могу... я не могу здесь оставаться... никто не должен знать...

Кира снова попыталась встать, однако ее грудь сковала резкая боль. Она не могла дышать и обмякла у цыганки на руках, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Женщина что-то говорила, или девушке это лишь казалось. Она падала все ниже в темноту.

***

Был вечер. Кира крепко спала под действием целебных снадобий, а семья барона цыганского табора, Баро и Рубина, престарелые барон и баронесса, с дочерью Радой и ее мужем Миро, собралась решить останется ли волшебница в таборе. Рада рассказала о произошедшем днем и теперь все сидели, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли. Баро, скрестив руки на груди, не сводил с юной чародейки пристального взгляда, а Рубина присела к девушке на кровать и мягко убрала челку с ее лица.

— Рада, дочка, почему ты так уверена, что эта девочка и есть Судьба из твоего видения и пророчества? — наконец подал голос Баро.

— Папа, сам посуди, это не может быть совпадением. Я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так.

— Если твоя интуиция тебя не подводит, то пророчество не отведено и еще может сбыться, — промолвила Рубина и села обратно в кресло-качалку.

— Я не верю, что это она. У нее совсем другая внешность. И потом нет доказательств того, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть знает о пророчестве.

— Нет доказательств, говоришь? — фыркнула престарелая цыганка и ткнула пальцем в фотографию под заголовком в газете. — Что может быть лучшим доказательством, чем убийство всей семьи из видения Рады?

Баро нахмурился, однако ничего не ответил, понимая, что жена права.

— Ладно, пусть так, — наконец произнес он. — Но как ты объяснишь то, что у этой волшебницы совсем другая внешность?

— Мощные маскирующие чары, — подал голос Миро. 

— Слишком просто, — фыркнул престарелый барон.

— Подчас простое объяснение самое верное. Папа, если эта девочка действительно Кира Сайфер — девушка из моего видения и пророчества, то она единственная, кто изменит ход войны, которая скоро начнется. 

— Это не наша война. 

Рубина покачала головой и судорожно вздохнула.

— Баро, здесь ты ошибаешься. Хочешь ты этого или нет, но это и наша война тоже. Темный Лорд не пощадит никого, кто выступит против него, или даже попытается вообще не ввязываться в войну. Я не меньше тебя хочу, чтобы наш табор жил в спокойствии, но для этого нужно победить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, иначе, нам придется всю жизнь жить в бегах. 

— Если это действительно так, Пожиратели Смерти будут искать ее, как только узнают, что Судьба все еще жива. Я не собираюсь рисковать цыганами из собственного табора. 

— Не торопите события, Баро. Кто бы она ни была, мы не можем прогнать ее. Девочка серьезно ранена, напугана и растеряна. К тому же ни одна ищейка Темного Лорда о ней не узнает, если она останется в своем новом обличии, — мудро урезонил старого барона Миро.

— Ты прав, Миро, — произнесла пожилая баронесса. — Волшебница останется в таборе. А завтра я сама ее обо всем расспрошу.

Престарелый барон вскинул руки, словно признавая поражение. 

— Хорошо, но только ради Альбуса. Если ты, дочка, права, девочка его внучка.

***

Когда Кира проснулась, ярко светило солнце. Девушка мысленно проклинала себя за несдержанность и попыталась глубоко вздохнуть, однако мешала тугая повязка на груди. Превозмогая слабость, юная чародейка поднялась с постели и стала осматриваться по сторонам. Она находилась в просторном роскошном шатре, разделенном на несколько зон наподобие комнат. А в центре стояли большой диван, журнальный столик и кресло-качалка. Солнечные лучи отражались на полированной поверхности мебели мириадами солнечных зайчиков. В глубине шатра на столе девушка заметила раскрытую книгу и стала с любопытством ее листать.

— Здравствуй, спящая красавица, — за спиной девушки раздался добродушный женский голос.

Кира вскрикнула от неожиданности и обернулась. Перед ней стояла престарелая цыганка и мягко улыбалась. Юная чародейка в страхе попятилась, когда она потянула к ней руку. 

— Не бойся. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — рассмеялась женщина и, сев на диван, похлопала рукой по нему рядом с собой. — Подойди, сядь рядом со мной.

Девушка не знала что делать. С одной стороны ее сковывал страх, но с другой стороны она не чувствовала от цыганки враждебности. В конце концов она нерешительно приблизилась и присела на краешек дивана.

— Меня зовут Рубина, я — баронесса табора. Несколько дней назад мы нашли тебя при смерти в лесу недалеко от табора, тебя пытались убить?

Кира напряглась, ее сердце в страхе забилось чаще. В конце концов она совладала с собой и, опустив глаза, кивнула, а ее рука сама собой потянулась к медальону на шее. Однако его там не оказалось.

— Мой медальон... где он?.. — нерешительно спросила девушка. — Он спас мне жизнь...

— Не беспокойся, все твои вещи здесь.

Рубина мягко улыбнулась и, встав, достала из прикроватной тумбочки подвеску.

— Спасибо... — юная чародейка застегнула на шее цепочку, а цыганка тем временем взяла с журнального столика газетный выпуск.

— Наутро после того, как мы тебя нашли, вышла эта статья, — женщина показала злополучную статью. — Тебе что-нибудь об этом известно?

Кира сглотнула и дрожащей рукой взяла газету. На ее глаза навернулись слезы, хотя она отчаянно пыталась их сдержать.

— Я... я не могу... не могу... никто не должен знать...

— Тише, тише, не плачь, — Рубина взяла лицо девушки в свои ладони и вытерла слезы с ее щек. — Дитя, тебе нечего бояться. Профессор Дамблдор наш добрый друг. Вчера с семьей мы решили, что ты останешься в таборе, однако я хочу, чтобы ты все рассказала. Ты действительно Кира Сайфер?

Девушка опустила глаза и кивнула. Судорожно вздохнув, она сняла маскирующие чары и тихо заговорила. Престарелая цыганка внимательно слушала, лишь изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы.

— Никто не должен знать... никто не должен знать... — чуть не плача бормотала девушка и восстановила маскирующие чары, — я не могу здесь оставаться... Пожиратели Смерти будут меня искать... 

— Ни слова больше, — ласково заговорила цыганка. — Здесь ты под нашей защитой. Никто о тебе не узнает, если ты останешься в своем новом обличии. Ты прекрасно владеешь маскирующими чарами, никогда их не снимай. А все, что нам нужно, это придумать тебе новое имя. И, конечно же, мы нарядим тебя в цыганские одежды. Ни один Пожиратель Смерти ничего не заподозрит. Я думаю, тебе лучше всего подойдет имя Флорика, по-цыгански оно означает цветок.

— Спасибо... — Кира смахнула со щеки слезу.

— Тише, тише. Не нужно плакать, все будет хорошо.

— Вы знаете моего... — заикнулась молодая волшебница, как вдруг на улице послышалось лошадиное ржание и топот копыт.

— Не бойся. Это цыгане вернулись с охоты.

Внезапно в одно из окон с громким «Крриииааррр!» влетел большой орел и, пролетев мимо Киры, уселся на жердочку у кровати в глубине шатра. Девушка вскрикнула от страха и отпрянула.

— Не пугайся, это Дермот, мой фамильяр, — раздался добродушный грудной женский голос.

В шатер вошла смуглая черноволосая цыганка Рада под руку с мужчиной с темными вьющимися волосами, ниспадающими до плеч. Любопытство пересилило страх, и молодая волшебница осторожно приблизилась к величественной птице.

— Подними руку и согни немного в локте, — улыбнулась цыганка, наблюдая за ней.

Помедлив, Кира сделала, как ей говорили. В следующее мгновение орел, прошуршав крыльями, сел ей на руку.

— Я нашла Дермота в лесу с перебитыми крыльями совсем еще птенцом, — заговорила женщина, поглаживая орла по перьям. — Подчас даже дикое животное может стать верным другом. Погладь, он не обидит.

Нерешительно юная чародейка погладила орла. Он легонько ущипнул ее за пальцы и стал расправлять клювом перья. Цыгане тем временем отошли в сторону и тихо заговорили по-румынски. Кира не поняла ни слова, но у нее было такое чувство, что говорят они о ней. Потом они все вместе подошли к девушке.

— Я — Миро, муж Рады, — представился мужчина. — Добро пожаловать в наш табор, Флорика.

— Спасибо, — смущенно ответила Кира.

Услышав крики снаружи, цыган извинился и вышел, а женщины достали несколько платьев. 

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, о вашей магии, — робко попросила девушка.

— Наша магия отлична от вашей, — произнесла Рада. — Нам не нужны волшебные палочки, как вам, чтобы пользоваться магией. Мы черпаем ее из природы, окружающей нас.

— Правда? — пораженно воскликнула юная чародейка.

— Да. — Рубина безразлично пожала плечами, хотя ее, казалось, забавляла такая реакция молодой волшебницы.

Они практически весь день провели за разговорами и подбором одежды. Престарелая баронесса рассказала, что, несмотря на предвзятое отношение волшебников к цыганам, некоторые маги, такие как ее дедушка профессор Дамблдор, с радостью принимают цыган в их общество. А Рада, заметив, что Кира не сводит глаз с Дермота, добавила, что связь цыгана-чародея с его фамильяром очень сильна, намного сильнее, чем у волшебников: фамильяр мог найти своего хозяина, где бы тот ни находился. Женщина рассказала, что она с мужем анимаги. Она превращалась в ушастую сову и могла разговаривать с Дермотом, а у Миро анимагической формой был черный волк. Потом упомянула, что некоторые анимаги могли общаться с животными, не принимая анимагической формы. Увидев, как у девушки загорелись глаза, женщина пообещала научить ее этому искусству. Кира веселилась от души, с ее лица практические не сходила радостная улыбка. Когда образ был практически завершен, Рада сделала девушке легкий макияж и надела серьги. А Кира взяла свою кожаную сумочку. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что мама наложила на нее заклинание незримого расширения. В сумочке были и ее вещи, и бесчисленное количество книг, и даже несколько коробочек с пузырьками с зельями. Во внешних карманах юная чародейка нашла несколько браслетов, которые по стилю сочетались с ее медальоном.

— Настоящая цыганка, — довольно сказала Рубина, подводя Киру к зеркалу.

Девушка не верила своим глазам, она действительно выглядела как настоящая цыганка. Она покрутилась у зеркала, и ее лицо озарила счастливая улыбка. Престарелая баронесса сказала, что пора идти ужинать, но юная чародейка внезапно сникла и села на диван чуть не плача.

— Дитя, что случилось? — встревожено спросила Рубина.

— Не могу... вот так просто жить дальше... словно ничего не случилось... не могу... — сквозь слезы бормотала девушка, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

Цыганки многозначительно переглянулись, и Рада, сев рядом с девушкой, обняла ее.

— Можешь и будешь, — строго сказала Рубина, скрестив руки на груди, — если хочешь выжить и не привлекать к себе внимание. 

Молодая волшебница судорожно вздохнула и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Цыганка была права. В противном случае жертва родителей будет напрасна. ''Я смогу. Теперь я цыганка Флорика''. Собравшись с духом, она глубоко вздохнула и вытерла слезы. Все вместе они пошли ужинать.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Кира постепенно поправлялась и привыкала к жизни в таборе. Она с удивлением обнаружила, что Миро умел метать ножи, и напросилась в ученицы.

Ярко светило солнце. Практически все цыгане отправились на конную прогулку к реке. Девушка хотела поехать с ними, но была еще слаба и осталась в таборе с Миро и несколькими пожилыми цыганами. Сидя у шатра семьи барона, она читала книгу по анимагии, как вдруг ее внимание привлек яркий блеск. Отложив книгу, она осмотрелась и обнаружила Миро, стоящим у толстого дуба. На стволе дерева была привязана мишень, а в ней торчали несколько кинжалов. Нерешительно она приблизилась к мужчине.

— Здравствуйте, Миро.

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся цыган и, метнув кинжал, попал точно в центр. — Что ты читала?

— Рада дала мне книгу по анимагии. Вы так хорошо метаете ножи.

— А что, хочешь научиться? — Миро усмехнулся с игривым блеском в глазах.

— Ну... если вы не возражаете...

— Флорика, почему я должен быть против? Держи...

Мужчина протянул новоявленной цыганке кинжал и стал рассказывать о видах ножей для метания, какой должен быть правильный вес и балансировка кинжала для успешного метания, а потом показал, как правильно держать его в руке. 

— Нож в руке необходимо держать вот так: лезвие направлено в сторону стенда или противника, рукоять находится в ладони, четыре пальца удерживают рукоять снизу. Большой палец никогда не должен выходить за линию согнутого указательного пальца и плоско лежать на ноже, — терпеливо объяснял Миро.

— Что дает такой способ держания ножа? — осведомилась Кира.

\- Правильно положенный на рукоять, да и на лезвие большой палец руки дает возможность правильно прицельно метнуть нож. От положения пальца на ноже зависит, начнет ли нож как бы кувыркаться в броске или нет. Точно так же большой палец играет важную роль, попадет ли нож в цель горизонтально или вертикально. Смотри.

Миро показал, что бывает при неправильном держании ножа и потом дал попробовать молодой волшебнице. Она старалась изо всех сил, но у нее ничего не получалось. Однако хуже всего было от того, что над ней смеялись другие цыгане. Несмотря на безусловный авторитет барона и его семьи многие цыгане холодно относились к молодой волшебнице и не принимали ее. Когда Кира в очередной раз промахнулась, и цыгане залились злобным смехом, девушка чуть не расплакалась. 

— Ничего не получается, — печально пробормотала Флорика. — Да еще цыгане смеются. Я здесь чужая и...

— Так, успокойся, — строго осадил ее Миро, заговорив по-испански.

Молодая волшебница вытаращилась на мужчину, но все же продолжила разговор, тоже заговорив по-испански.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я знаю испанский?

— Фамильный герб на твоей накидке, это типично испанский герб, — просто ответил цыган. — Я сам из Испании. Не обращай на них внимания. Они скоро привыкнут и примут тебя. Меня тоже не сразу приняли, — он пожал плечами. — А искусству метания ножей я несколько лет учился. И ты тоже обязательно научишься. Здесь главное терпение и настойчивость. Возьми кинжал и закрой глаза. — Кира сделала, как ей велели. — Сосредоточься, слушай только себя и свое тело. Почувствуй нож, его вес и форму, он должен стать продолжением твоей руки. И только потом бросай.

Юная чародейка глубоко вздохнула и сосредоточилась, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях. Она пару минут вертела кинжал в руке, привыкая к нему, потом сжала его и, открыв глаза, метнула клинок в мишень. На поляне воцарилась мертвая тишина, даже Кира не сразу поняла, что нож вонзился в самый центр рядом с кинжалом Миро. 

— Получилось! — воскликнула она, радуясь как ребенок.

— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Миро. — Ты просто молодец. Это у тебя в крови.

***

Прошло около года. Многие цыгане вскоре приняли Флорику, и девушка быстро освоилась и привыкла к жизни в таборе. Цыгане обучали ее колдовству без палочки, верховой езде, анимагии. Верховая езда давалась Кире тяжело. С молодым гнедым конем Альтаиром она не сразу нашла общий язык. Один из конюхов Бейбут объяснил, что цыганские кони полудикие и не подпускают к себе никого кроме своих хозяев, которым удалось их приручить. Анимагией же молодая волшебница овладела довольно быстро. Она была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда ей удалось превратиться и обнаружилось, что ее анимагической формой стала горная львица, или как ее еще называли пума. Она очень любила диких кошек. А поскольку у анимагов было принято иметь два имени, девушка придумала своей пуме имя Воительница. Так, например, Раду в ее анимагической форме ушастой совы звали Знающей, а Миро в облике черного волка — Диким.

Однако не все смирились с появлением Флорики в таборе. Больше всего возненавидела юную чародейку Земфира, мать сестер-близняшек Хитаны и Динары, с которыми Кира очень сдружилась. Рамир всячески пытался урезонить жену, однако ничто не могло переубедить темпераментную цыганку. Она запрещала дочерям общаться с Флорикой и сама не упускала возможности сказать что-нибудь колкое в адрес девушки. Тем не менее, юные цыганки очень полюбили Флорику и не обращали внимания на запреты матери. Девушки любили проводить вместе время, часто по вечерам катались на лошадях и играли в разные игры.

Будучи кочевым, табор Баро и Рубины больше пары месяцев нигде не задерживался. Кире очень нравились выступления табора в театрах городов, куда они приезжали, и цыгане придумали специально для Флорики танцевальный номер. А еще молодая волшебница выступала помощницей Миро в номере с метанием ножей. 

Однажды когда цыгане разбили табор вблизи Эдинбурга, к ним прилетела большая серая ушастая сова. Кира сразу узнала Альму, фамильяра бабушки, Минервы МакГонагалл. Бабушка писала, что Альбус Дамблдор погиб и приглашала на похороны. Это известие стало ударом не только для юной чародейки, но и для цыган. Многие из них учились в Хогвартсе, а некоторые даже в свое время преподавали в знаменитой школе. Было принято единогласное решение оправиться на похороны. Через несколько дней в назначенный час цыгане при помощи заклятия перемещения перенеслись на территорию Хогсмида и неспешно повели коней к замку.

— Флорика, с тобой все в порядке? — спросил Бейбут, который ехал рядом с девушкой.

— Ч-то? — не поняла Кира, выйдя из ступора.

— Ты бледная, все хорошо?

— Да... наверное... не знаю... — пробормотала она и, слегка пришпорив Альтаира, догнала Рубину.

Хоть девушка и пыталась это скрывать, но смерть дедушки стала для нее настоящим потрясением. Она с трудом смирилась со смертью родителей, а теперь дедушка. Разумом она понимала, что это неизбежно, но сердце отказывалось в это верить и полагало, что хоть что-то можно было сделать. Судорожно вздохнув, юная чародейка осмотрелась по сторонам, и ей показалось, что среди деревьев она увидела одинокую лошадь. Она была иссиня-черная с серебристо белыми гривой и хвостом. Лошадь, казалось, тенью следовала за ними. Флорика тихо позвала престарелую баронессу и указала в ту сторону. Однако видение исчезло, словно его и не было.

— Что-то случилось, дорогая? — ласково спросила цыганка.

— Нет... ничего... наверное, показалось... — в замешательстве ответила Кира.

Молодая волшебница не заметила, как они приехали в школу. На берегу Черного озера перед большим белым мраморным столом рядами стояли множество стульев, на которые уже начали рассаживаться служащие Министерства Магии и ученики Хогвартса. Многие волшебники из Министерства сторонились цыган, косо на них смотрели и перешептывались. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Баро с Рубиной повели цыган в замок, в холле их встретила Минерва и профессор Флитвик, за спинами, которых столпились Гриффиндорцы и Когтевранцы. Некоторые с любопытством наблюдали за цыганами, некоторые со страхом, но никто не решался произнести ни слова.

— Баро, Рубина, как я рада снова вас видеть, — поприветствовала их Минерва. — Не хотела я встретиться с вами при таких жутких обстоятельствах.

— Взаимно, Минерва, Филиус, — мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а женщины обнялись.

— Это большая утрата для всех нас, — мрачно произнес Баро.

— Спасибо, — Минерва судорожно вздохнула.

Стоя позади семьи барона и обнимая Хитану с Динарой, Кира заметила, что бабушка держалась из последних сил. И молодой волшебнице стоило колоссальных усилий не выдать себя, не броситься обнимать бабушку со словами «Я жива», ведь в ее глазах все еще была свежа боль 'утраты' внучки.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Рамир.

— В школу вторглись Пожиратели Смерти... — пропищал профессор Флитвик.

Пока цыгане с профессорами разговаривали, Кира осмотрелась по сторонам. Гарри стоял на лестнице в окружении друзей. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились. В глазах юноши она увидела отражение собственных горя и печали. Молодая волшебница судорожно вздохнула, она прекрасно понимала чувства молодого человека. Для Гарри ее дедушка был не просто директор школы, а учитель и наставник, практически отец. Юная чародейка почувствовала, что ее с интересом разглядывают несколько Когтевранцев. Флорика вскинула голову и смерила учеников пристальным взглядом, и они тут же отвели глаза.

— ... Скоро начнется официальная часть, — услышала она бабушку, — как только прибудут все члены Визенгамота. Баро, если хотите, вы тоже можете выстудить с речью.

— Это будет честью для нас, — улыбнулся престарелый барон.

Все вместе они вышли из замка и направились к Черному Озеру.

Под кронами деревьев Запретного леса безмолвно стояли кентавры, а привидений замка можно было различить только тогда, когда они двигались, мерцая и переливаясь в солнечных лучах.

Сотни стульев были разделены продольными рядами на несколько зон, и цыганам выделили отдельный сектор у кромки Черного озера. К их табору присоединилось еще несколько таборов и семьи баронов расселись на первых рядах. Отдельно на первых рядах сидели преподаватели Хогвартса и министерские чиновники. С некоторыми Кира работала, некоторых просто знала в лицо. По одному из проходов к первому ряду с важным видом направлялся министр магии Руфус Скримджер. Наблюдая за ними, юная чародейка не переставала задаваться вопросом, действительно ли все они сожалели о смерти дедушки. 

Когда все расселись, в воздухе раздалась музыка, печальная, неземная. Многие и маги, и цыгане беспокойно озирались по сторонам в поисках источника музыки. 

— Там, — шепнула Рада Флорике на ухо, указывая на озеро.

И тогда она увидела их: в нескольких дюймах под поверхностью чистой, зеленоватой, просвеченной солнцем воды хор водяного народа, пел на странном, неведомом ей языке. Мертвенно-бледные лица певцов были подернуты рябью, вокруг плавали лиловые волосы. От музыки у девушки волосы встали дыбом, однако неприятной она не была. Музыка ясно говорила об утрате и горе, без слов было понятно, что они, по крайней мере, горюют о гибели ее дедушки. Пока играла музыка, по одному из проходов прошел Хагрид и уложил тело Дамблдора, завернутое в темно-фиолетовый с золотыми звездами бархат, на белый мраморный стол. Потом музыка стихла, и с первого ряда встал невысокий мужчина в черной парадной мантии. Кира не сильно пыталась вникнуть в смысл речи этого человека, сказать по правде, она вообще практически не слушала его, потому что все, что он говорил, она и так прекрасно знала. Мужчина в черном, наконец, сел на свой стул и слово дали Баро и другим баронам цыган. Раздался тихий всплеск: водяной народ высунулся из воды послушать прощальное слово. После речи цыган больше никто не двинулся с места, даже министр магии. 

Раздались испуганные вскрики: стол и тело Дамблдора окутало белое пламя, а дым, вздымавшийся к небу столбом, образовывал самые разнообразные образы и силуэты. Все кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, и теперь на месте стола стояла белая мраморная гробница, укрывшая в себе и тело волшебника, и стол, на котором оно покоилось. 

Снова испуганные крики: целая туча стрел взвилась в воздух, но все они упали на землю, не долетев до толпы. Это было последнее прощание кентавров. Повернувшись к волшебникам спинами, они уже уходили в лесную прохладу. И подобно им, водяной народ тоже медленно опустился в зеленоватую воду и скрылся из глаз. 

Министерские чиновники и ученики Хогвартса стали расходиться. Краем глаза заметив, что Баро и Рубина общались с преподавателями, Кира решила прогуляться по окрестностям школы. Прохаживаясь в тени деревьев, молодая волшебница поймала на себе взгляд Гарри. Флорика слабо улыбнулась парню. Однако в это мгновение ее окликнул Баро и жестом дал понять, что пора уходить. Свистом позвав Альтаира, девушка ловко оседлала коня и поскакала за остальными. Стояла прекрасная летняя погода и все решили верхом прокатиться до табора. Когда они ехали через лес, Кире опять показалось, что среди деревьев за ними следовала загадочная вороная лошадь. И снова она исчезла, прежде чем девушка успела кому-либо сказать. 

Внезапно где-то неподалеку послышались громкие крики. Перепугавшись, лошади заржали и стали брыкаться, некоторые, встав на дыбы, сбросили своих седоков и поскакали в чащу. 

— Что это было? — спросила Шанита, в панике осматриваясь по сторонам.

Баро вскинул руку, давая всем знак замолчать. Кира тоже прислушивалась, осматривалась по сторонам. Однако в лесу царила звенящая тишина.

— Хитана и Динара пропали! — вскрикнула Земфира.

— Как про... — начал было Баро, но его слова заглушили крики.

— Совсем рядом, — встревожено промолвила Флорика.

В следующее мгновение Кира снова увидела мистическую лошадь, которая казалось, скакала в ту сторону, откуда доносились крики. Девушка пришпорила Альтаира, от чего конь громко заржал, встав на дыбы. Но юная чародейка натянула поводья и, прежде чем кто-либо успел сказать хоть слово, поскакала за необъяснимым видением. Через пару минут она прискакала на небольшую поляну, и ее глазам предстало жуткое зрелище: несколько Пожирателей Смерти пытали Хитану и Динару, а сестры отчаянно пытались от них отбиться. Молодая волшебница поскакала на недругов и, перепрыгнув их, резко развернула Альтаира обратно. Однако в это мгновение кто-то из темных слуг заклятьем сбил коня с ног, и он с громким ржанием упал. Вскрикнув, Флорика рухнула на траву. Тяжело дыша, девушка приподнялась на локте и увидела, как к ней приближался один из Пожирателей Смерти.

— Какая приятная встреча, — протянул мужчина, манерно растягивая слова.

— Я бы так не сказала, Лю... — начала было Кира, но вовремя остановилась.

Малфой-старший рывком поднял молодую цыганку с земли и, сжимая одной рукой ее руку за ее спиной, второй сжал ее горло. 

— Какая красавица, никогда не встречал цыганку со светлыми волосами. Эту тоже отправим к Повелителю.

— И не встретишь, — огрызнулась Флорика 

Ей в руку из рукава ее платья скользнул кинжал, и она ударила им светловолосого аристократа в ногу. Мужчина взвыл от боли и тут же отпустил девушку. Отбившись от чьего-то проклятия, молодая волшебница бросилась к Хитане с Динарой и развязала им руки. 

— Вам некуда бежать, — презрительно фыркнул один из темных слуг.

Мужчина занес волшебную палочку, однако неожиданно его опутали веревки, и он упал на землю, барахтаясь и пытаясь выбраться. Флорика удивленно вскинула бровь и Динара подмигнула девушке. Юная чародейка мысленно прочитала чары иллюзий, и Пожирателей Смерти окутал густой туман, а девушки бросились бежать. Внезапно Хитана вскрикнула и упала на траву. Кира обернулась, и ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Их окружали темные слуги во главе с Люциусом Малфоем.

— Чары иллюзий, — усмехнулся светловолосый аристократ. — А ты умна. Наш Господин с радостью примет тебя в ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

— Я никогда к нему не присоединюсь, — парировала Флорика, закрывая собой Динару и отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать.

— Тогда ты умрешь, но сначала начнем с твоих подружек.

Кира как в замедленной съемке видела, как Малфой, злобно ухмыляясь, направил палочку на Хитану. 

— Нет! 

Девушка бросилась перед юной цыганкой, и заклинание попало ей в грудь. Задыхаясь, она упала на землю. У молодой волшебницы было такое чувство, словно ее полоснули по груди тупым мечом. Цыганки бросились к ней и звали ее, но она не ответила. У нее кружилась голова и потемнело в глазах. Она слышала топот копыт и крики, или это ей лишь казалось. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, девушка приподнялась на локте и увидела белого коня Баро и нескольких лошадей других цыган.

— Флорика! Флорика! — чуть не плача звали ее Хитана и Динара.

— Все в порядке, — слабым голосом выдохнула Кира, немного придя в себя.

Звуки суматохи стихли и к ним подбежали несколько цыган во главе с Баро.

— О небеса, девочки, вы в порядке? — в ужасе спросила Рада.

— Мы да, а Флорику поразило каким-то заклятием. Она спасла меня, закрыла собой, — вытирая глаза, ответила Хитана.

— Чепуха, я в порядке... — отмахнулась Кира и попыталась встать.

Однако у нее закружилась голова, и она упала в руки Миро. Кто-то закричал, но она не слышала, она падала в бездонный колодец темноты. 

— Девочки успокойтесь! — прикрикнул престарелый барон на сестер.

А Рада склонилась над Флорикой, шепча диагностические чары.

— Это древняя черная магия. Мне не снять проклятие самой. Нам нужно как можно скорее вернуться.

Баро оседлал своего коня, и Миро усадил Флорику к нему в седло. ''Только держись, девочка, только держись'' — думал он, прижимая девушку к груди. Все вместе они вернулись к остальным. 

— Силы небесные! - в ужасе воскликнула Розаура. — Что произошло?

— На девочек напали Пожиратели Смерти. Мы едва не опоздали, — ответил Миро.

Цыган помог уложить Флорику на траву. Девушка судорожно дышала, практически задыхалась, ее тело содрогалось от судорог. Рада склонилась над ней, шепча разные заклятия.

— Флорика пыталась нам помочь, но Пожирателей Смерти было много. Мы пытались бежать, однако один из них сбил меня с ног заклятьем-подножкой. Флорика спасла меня, закрыла собой от проклятия, — дрожащим голосом промолвила Хитана, отстранившись от матери.

— Разойдитесь! — по лесу разнесся властный голос Рубины.

Цыгане тут же расступились, и престарелая баронесса опустилась на колени рядом с дочерью. Положив руки на лоб и грудь юной чародейки, женщины стали читать заклятие:

— Лэксар этален форгефьен!

На какое-то мгновение приступ у молодой волшебницы стал сильнее. Она закричала, забившись в судорогах, однако все закончилось также быстро, как и началось. Дыхание девушки выровнялось, она расслабилась и успокоилась. 

— Что произошло? — выдохнула Кира, приоткрыв глаза, и Рада помогла ей сесть.

— Флорика! — радостно улыбаясь, Хитана с Динарой бросились ее обнимать.

— Тебя чуть не убило древнее проклятье, — мягко ответила Рубина. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Слабость небольшая, а так нормально, — Флорика пожала плечами и поднялась на ноги.

Обрадовавшись, что все обошлось, цыгане при помощи заклятия перемещения вернулись в табор и только там почувствовали себя в безопасности.

— Флорика, как ты узнала, что Хитана с Динарой в беде? — поинтересовалась за ужином Лачи.

— Я не знала, — искренне ответила Кира. — Я поскакала за вороной лошадью с белыми гривой и хвостом. Она словно вела меня. И я видела ее, когда мы ехали в Хогвартс, и когда возвращались.

— Не может быть...

— Лунная Радуга...

Цыгане стали перешептываться. В их голосах молодая волшебница услышала благоговение.

— Что это за лошадь? — непонимающе спросила она. — Это ведь не простая лошадь?

— Нет не простая, — ответила Рада. — Мы зовем эту магическую кобылу Лунная Радуга. Она появляется вечером при свете луны и практически никогда не показывается днем. А ее грива и хвост, при попадании на них лунных лучей, переливаются всеми оттенками серебристого цвета.

— Есть поверье, что она является нам тогда, когда кому-то из нас грозит опасность, — продолжила Рубина.

Они проговорили еще несколько часов и стали расходиться, когда уже совсем стемнело. Когда Кира уже собиралась идти отдыхать, к ней неожиданно подошла Земфира.

— Флорика, я... я хотела сказать спасибо за то, что ты пыталась спасти моих дочерей и извиниться за свое поведение. Я думала, что разбираюсь в людях, но мои девочки оказались умнее меня.

— Я не сержусь на вас. На вашем месте я, наверное, была бы еще хуже, — девушка улыбнулась. — Девочки мне как сестры, я на все готова ради них.

Женщина обняла ее и ушла. Кира глубоко вздохнула и пошла отдыхать.

***

Через несколько дней, вернувшись с конной прогулки, Флорика случайно подслушала странный разговор семьи барона. Судя по всему, цыгане о чем-то спорили. Они не учили ее румынскому языку, однако некоторые фразы она все же смогла понять: «девочка... право знать...», «это зависит...», «ее жизнь и магический мир...». Набравшись смелости, юная чародейка вошла в шатер. Барон с баронессой и Рада оборвались на полуслове и повернулись к ней.

— Что я имею право знать? - насторожено спросила Кира.

Рада многозначительно переглянулась с матерью и престарелая баронесса, судорожно вздохнув, села на диван. Цыганка вдруг изменилась в лице и стала выглядеть гораздо старше. На ее лице стали ясно видны все морщины.

— Это долгий разговор, дорогая. Сядь рядом со мной.

Молодая волшебница нерешительно приблизилась и села на краешек дивана.

— Что происходит? — в замешательстве спросила она.

— Давным-давно вскоре после пророчества об Избранном было сделано еще одно, — заговорил Баро, сев в кресло-качалку. — Его изрекла моя дочь. Оно о девушке, которой под силу изменить исход войны между Избранным и Темным Лордом.

— Что это за пророчество? Никогда не слышала о таком.

— Два равных в силе мага сойдутся в неравном бою. Но кого из них владычица Смерть заберет, решит Судьба. Все потерявши, Судьбою тою станет девушка юна, но не по годам умна. Даром бесценным обладает она, что лишь в смертный час познать ей дано. В последний бой вступая, погибнут все втроем. Но друзья помогут выжить в смертельном им бою. И лишь двое вернуться смогут, любовь великую познав, — промолвила Рада.

— Ты не простая девушка, Кира, - Рубина взяла руки девушки в свои ладони. — Ты очень талантливая волшебница. Ты и есть Судьба.

Юная чародейка сидела как громом пораженная, не зная как на это реагировать.

— Но... п-подождите... почему вы думаете, что это я?

— Мне было видение, что Судьба – это ты, — ответила Рада.

— Нет... этого не может быть... это не правда... — бормотала Кира себе под нос, — не правда...

В следующее мгновение молодая волшебница выбежала из шатра. Цыгане что-то кричали ей вслед, но она не слышала. Девушка оседлала Альтаира и, даже не задумываясь, что она делает, поскакала в Касл Комб, деревню, вблизи которой цыгане накануне разбили табор. Она так быстро проскакала мимо Миро, что его конь заржал и встал на дыбы.

— Флорика! Куда ты? - закричал цыган, но юная чародейка уже скрылась из виду.

— Что случилось с Флорикой? — встревожено спросил Лачо, но мужчина лишь пожал плечами.

— Лачо, приведи мою Аранду, — поторопила молодого конюха Рада. — Я верну девочку, 

— Поехать с тобой? — спросил Миро.

— Нет, лучше я сама.

Женщина поцеловала мужа и, оседлав свою кобылу, поскакала вслед за беглянкой.

***

Кира долго каталась по улочкам деревушки, думая над словами цыган и о пророчестве. Потом в ее памяти всплыли слова дедушки Альбуса, как он просил ее помочь Гарри. ''Выходит... ты все знал дедушка... но почему же ты мне ничего не рассказал?.. почему...'' По ее щеке скатилась слеза. Флорика не заметила, как забрела на небольшое кладбище. Там ее и нашла Рада и долго утешала. А когда девушка, наконец, успокоилась, они вернулись в табор.

***

Молодая волшебница не заметила, как прошло еще около года. Все было относительно спокойно, однако Лунная Радуга однажды явилась вновь и тогда опасность грозила всему табору.

Было ранее утро, первые лучи солнца только начали появляться на горизонте. Все цыгане крепко спали, но Кира ворочалась в кровати, не смыкая глаз. Прошло несколько дней с того вечера как цыгане видели в лесу Лунную Радугу, но девушку все равно не покидало плохое предчувствие. Чтобы хоть как-то развеяться девушка решила покататься на лошади. Оседлав Альтаира, юная чародейка направилась в Бейквелл. Флорика долго каталась по пустынным улицам, как вдруг в одном из пабов увидела Пожирателей Смерти. Плотно сдвинул головы, они о чем-то разговаривали. Оставив своего коня у входа, молодая волшебница наложила на себя отвлекающие чары и, войдя в паб, осторожно приблизилась к темным слугам.

— ... Если мы хотим напасть на этих цыган, нужно действовать сейчас, — пробормотал один из них.

— Я не понимаю, зачем нашему Лорду эти цыгане, — произнес другой. — Они были близки с Дамблдором.

— Нашему Господину нужна всего одна цыганка, блондинка молоденькая, а остальные умрут, если не присягнут Ему на верность, — огрызнулся третий собеседник.

— Эта малолетняя чертовка ранила меня. Я бы ее прямо сейчас придушил голыми руками.

Кира сжала руки в кулаки и еле сдержалась, чтобы не выдать себя. Это был голос Люциуса Малфоя, вездесущего ненавистного ей аристократа.

— Заткнись Малфой, эта девчонка нужна Темному Лорду живой...

Дальше юная чародейка не слушала. Она выскользнула из паба и, оседлав коня, галопом помчалась в табор, необходимо было всех предупредить. Когда она прибыла, цыгане только начали вставать и, беззаботно болтая, готовили завтрак. Девушка спрыгнула с Альтаира и бросилась к семье барона. 

— Баро, Рубина!

— Флорика? Где ты была? Что произошло? На тебе лица нет, — озабочено спросил барон. 

— Пожиратели Смерти... они... они в Бейквелле... — заплетающимся языком выдохнула Флорика, — и готовят нападение на табор...

— Что? О чем ты? — в ужасе спросила Рада, выйдя из шатра.

— Я не могла уснуть и решила покататься на Альтаире, — глубоко вздохнув, более-менее спокойно произнесла девушка. — В Бейквелле в одном из пабов я увидела Пожирателей Смерти. Они говорили о нападении на табор.

Несколько человек вскрикнули и бросились в палатки будить родных и друзей. Внезапно Кира уловила среди деревьев какое-то движение.

— Они уже идут сюда...

Цыгане, обладающие магией, выступили вперед, защищая детей и тех, кто не обладает магическими способностями. Все Пожиратели Смерти были в масках и капюшонах на головах, но Кира была уверена, что Люциус Малфой был где-то в самом первом ряду. Темные слуги остановились в нескольких метрах от цыган.

— Что вам нужно? — жестко спросил Баро, его глаза были холодными как лед.

— Отдайте нам светловолосую цыганку, а вы сможете остаться в живых, если присягнете нашему Лорду на верность.

— Никогда! — выкрикнула Рада.

— Передайте своему жалкому лорду, что мы никогда не присоединимся к нему! — воскликнула Лачи.

Ее слова взбесили Пожирателей Смерти. Они закричали и заклинания полетели во все стороны. Кира метнула несколько кинжалов и попала в троих Пожирателей. Повсюду стоял хаос и крики. Отбившись от нескольких темных слуг, девушка бросилась помочь Баро и Рубине, которые сражались сразу с пятью Пожирателями, однако на ее пути словно из ниоткуда появился один из прихвостней Темного Лорда.

— Ты-то мне и нужна красавица.

Кира узнала его голос. Именно он говорил, что она нужна Темному Лорду живой. Его лицо было скрыто маской, но обсидиановые глаза были холодными словно лед.

— Обрэдан! — мужчина сжал руку в кулак.

Флорика упала на колени, задыхаясь, будто ее горло и грудь сдавила невидимая железная рука. Откуда ни возьмись пред ней возникла Рада и оглушила нападавшего. Заклятие спало, и молодая волшебница, кашляя и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, скорчилась на траве.

— Уходи отсюда немедленно, — приказала цыганка.

— Но как же вы? — ужаснулась девушка, вспомнив, как то же самое ей говорила мама. — Я вас не брошу!

— Мы с ними справимся, а тебя не должны схватить. Ты нужна Избранному. Уходи! Уходи!

Флорика в последний раз взглянула на цыганку и, скрывшись среди деревьев, трансгрессировала. Через несколько мгновений Кира оказалась в лесу Дин на поляне у реки, где в детстве бывала с родителями. С тяжелым вздохом девушка опустилась на землю, ее била крупная дрожь из-за произошедшего. Она проклинала себя за то, что послушала цыганку и трансгрессировала прочь. Теперь ей оставалось только надеяться, что они смогут спастись. Еще раз, судорожно вздохнув, молодая волшебница встала и уже собиралась достать из своей кожаной сумочки волшебную палатку-домик, как вдруг услышала чей-то крик. Сначала она решила, что ей показалось, однако звук повторился снова совсем близко. Схватив свою волшебную палочку, она побежала на крики. Не успела Кира пробежать и пары десятков метров, как перед ее глазами предстала жуткая картина: трое мужчин в черных одеждах избивали молодого парня. ''Только бы не Пожиратели Смерти'', - промелькнуло у девушки в голове.

— Отпустите его немедленно! — выкрикнула она, подбегая, однако остановилась на относительно безопасном расстоянии от недругов, не зная, что от них ожидать.

Нападавшие тут же остановились и злорадно расхохотались при виде цыганки. Двое мужчин, судя по одежде, были цыганами. Кто был третий Кира так и не поняла. Он был в капюшоне, и его лицо частично скрывала маска. Один из бандитов скрутил руки юноши у него за спиной и, держа его одной рукой, второй прижал к его горлу кинжал. Изумрудно зеленые глаза мальчика показались молодой волшебнице смутно знакомыми, но это просто не могло быть правдой.

— И кто это к нам пожаловал? - оскалился один из мужчин. — Джура, смотри какая цыганка хорошенькая, давай и ее Темному Лорду доставим.

— Отпустите мальчика, или пеняйте на себя, — холодно повторила Флорика голосом полным решимости, ее глаза метали молнии, а в ладонь из рукава платья скользнул кинжал, ее самые худшие опасения подтвердились.

— И что ты нам сделаешь? Цыганочку станцуешь? — язвительно спросил второй и все трое расхохотались.

''Хотите драки, вы ее получите''. Улучив момент, Кира метнула кинжал в бандита, который держал парня. Тот взвыл от боли, когда клинок попал ему в плечо, и тут же отпустил юношу. 

— Беги! — закричала юная чародейка, однако мужчина в капюшоне бросился вслед за мальчиком, у него в руке поблескивал кинжал.

Это взбесило Пожирателей Смерти, и девушка едва успела увернуться от проклятия, спрятавшись за дерево. Заклятием отбросив недруга в капюшоне от парня, Флорика толкнула юношу за раскидистый дуб и в следующее мгновение несколько заклинаний попало в дерево. На молодых людей посыпались обломки коры, и Кира закрыла мальчика собой, шепча защитные чары. Раздался топот ног. Из-за дерева выбежал один из цыган и резко остановился в недоумении.

— Какого черта? — выругался он. — Они же только что были здесь!

— Должно быть трансгрессировали, — сказал второй. — Темный Лорд нам этого не простит.

Чертыхаясь, мужчины еще раз осмотрелись по сторонам и трансгрессировали восвояси. 

— Они ушли. С тобой все в порядке? — мягко спросила Кира, отстранившись от парня. 

Однако молодой человек не ответил и дрожащей рукой сжал ее ладонь. Он пошатнулся и упал прямо в руки молодой волшебницы. Подхватив мальчика под руки, девушка опустилась с ним на колени и только сейчас в ужасе обнаружила кровоточащую рану у него на боку. Иссиня-черные пряди съехали на бок, открывая лоб парня... сердце девушки пропустило несколько ударов и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Она забыла, как дышать при виде, словно кровавой росписи, шрама в виде молнии.

— Мерлин милосердный... — в шоке выдохнула она. — Гарри...


	3. Кошмары

Кира была так потрясена, что несколько мгновений сидела неподвижно на земле, не зная, что делать. Парень был мертвенно бледным, его глаза затуманились. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, он одной рукой сжимал ее руку, а вторую прижимал к ране на животе. Наконец совладав с собой, девушка прижала свою ладонь к ране, чтобы хоть как-то остановить кровотечение, от чего юноша, дернувшись, вскрикнул.

— Тише, тише. Дыши спокойно, я тебе помогу, — произнесла она. 

— Это моя... вина... — задыхаясь, промолвил мальчик.

— Что? — не поняла юная чародейка. 

— Моя... вина... — выдохнул молодой человек и обмяк у нее на руках. 

Перепугавшись не на шутку, девушка с трудом нащупала сердцебиение мальчика и наколдовала носилки. Осмотревшись по сторонам, она манящими чарами призвала к себе рюкзак парня, который лежал под кустом, и поспешила обратно на поляну. Простой взмах руки, и волшебная палатка сама собой установилась. Уложив парня на кровать, молодая волшебница достала из сумочки целебные зелья и снадобья и стала промывать рану у него на животе. В порезе была какая-то странная зелена слизь. Девушка попыталась определить, что это, однако ни одно заклинание, которое она знала, не помогало, что очень сильно ее встревожило. На всякий случай она обработала рану несколькими противоядиями и настойкой бадьяна, и в конце наложила повязку. Потом девушка налила в стакан несколько целебных снадобий и положила ладонь на грудь парня.

— Оживи. 

Гарри застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Приподняв голову молодого человека, Кира прижала стакан к его губам. Мальчику было так плохо, что он безропотно выпил зелья и снова провалился в сон. Молодая волшебница мягко убрала пару прядей со лба юноши и, укрыв его одеялом, вышла на улицу, напряженно размышляя. ''Бедный Гарри... что же произошло? Почему он не с друзьями? Где Рон с Гермионой? Как Пожиратели Смерти нашли его? Как много вопросов... как же мне найти на них ответы?..''

***

Был вечер. Кира сидела на ветке дерева, погрузившись в чтение книги. Было тихо и спокойно. Лучи заходящего солнца, проникая сквозь листву деревьев, оставляли на земле причудливые тени. Река тихо шумела своими волнами, проплывая рядом, а под раскидистым дубом, на котором сидела юная волшебница, стояла ее палатка. Гарри уже больше суток был без сознания. Киру это очень беспокоило, но она ничем больше не могла помочь мальчику. Хоть цыгане и пытались обучать ее искусству целительства, она все равно оставалась переводчицей. Эта наука давалась ей крайне тяжело, и у нее мало что получалось. Единственное что она могла это наложить сигнальные чары и ждать, пока мальчик очнется.

Внезапно умиротворяющую тишину нарушил наполненный болью крик. От неожиданности девушка перепугалась до полусмерти и, выронив книгу, едва не свалилась с почти пятиметровой высоты. Приняв свою анимагическую форму, Кира мягко беззвучно приземлилась на все четыре лапы и, превратившись обратно, бросилась в палатку, ломая голову над тем, почему не сработали сигнальные чары, когда Гарри пришел в себя. Зрелище, которое предстало перед глазами девушки, повергло ее в шок: парень, скорчившись и прижав руки к животу, лежал на полу и стонал от боли. 

— Гарри, зачем ты встал? Ты серьезно ранен, тебе нужно лежать, — опустившись рядом с юношей на колени, Кира приподняла его и напоила обезболивающим зельем.

Когда молодому человеку стало легче, девушка попыталась помочь ему лечь обратно в кровать, однако он, оттолкнув ее, попятился, в его глазах читался страх и подозрение. 

— О, Мерлин всемогущий, дай мне терпения! — не сдержавшись, воскликнула юная чародейка, потом уже спокойно добавила. — Гарри, успокойся, если бы я хотела твоей смерти, ты бы сейчас был у ног Темного Лорда.

— Откуда мне знать? — насторожено спросил парень. — Ты — цыганка. Цыгане на все способны. 

— Я не цыганка, — усмехнулась Кира, убирая с лица шоколадные локоны. 

— Тогда почему на тебе цыганская одежда и вообще, откуда ты знаешь, кто я? — недоверчиво огрызнулся мальчик, хотя он узнал голос девушки, это она спасла его от Пожирателей Смерти. 

— Цыганская одежда на мне, поскольку я жила в цыганском таборе некоторое время, а знаю я тебя, потому что мы учились вместе в Хогвартсе на Гриффиндоре, только на разных курсах, — последовал незамысловатый ответ. 

Парень кивнул и потом выпалил, прежде чем успел себя остановить:

— Это ведь ты меня спасла?

— Да, — кивнула девушка. — Меня зовут Кира. 

Она помогла Гарри подняться с пола и сесть обратно на кровать. Ее руки были необычайно нежными, голос успокаивающим, а чарующий запах сандалового дерева и иланг-иланга на коже и волосах девушки внушали парню чувство спокойствия и защищенности. Зеленоглазый мальчик сам не понимал почему, но он доверял этой прекрасной чародейке с карими глазами. 

— Спасибо, — тихо пробормотал темноволосый парень, — если бы не ты, я не знаю, что со мной бы было. Прости за то, что... это было глупо...

— Вовсе нет, — покачала головой Кира. — Это нормальная защитная реакция человека. Отдыхай, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Тебе нужно набираться сил, чтобы поправиться.

Она пошла на маленькую кухоньку, а Гарри лег на кровать и сам не заметил, как заснул.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Гарри с Кирой очень быстро подружились, у них было такое чувство, будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь. Благодаря заботе девушки парню стало намного лучше, однако рана по-прежнему не заживала полностью, что очень тревожило молодую волшебницу.

Кира не стала спрашивать зеленоглазого парня, почему он скитался по миру, она прекрасно знала от дедушки, что юноша должен найти крестражи. Молодую чародейку беспокоило, почему с ним не было Рона и Гермионы, ведь они всегда были вместе, однако она не настаивала на объяснениях. А Гарри как-то спросил, почему девушка все время носила цыганскую одежду, в то время как была из богатого рода волшебников, герб которого был вышит на ее накидке из дорогого бархата, но девушка лишь отшутилась, она не готова была рассказать, что произошло. 

Солнце клонилось к закату. Гарри и Кира сидели под дубом, обсуждая учебу в Хогвартсе. Парень рассказывал девушке, как Фред с Джорджем изводили Долорес Амбридж. 

— Правда? Близнецы действительно устроили на этаже болото? — вытирая слезы смеха, произнесла Кира. 

— Да. — Гарри тоже смеялся. — А еще, Симус чарами левитации через окно запускал в ее кабинет нюхлеров. Они весь ее кабинет переворотили. 

— Вы все просто молодцы! — девушка снова рассмеялась. — Вы поистине устроили Амбридж сладкую жизнь! Мне она никогда не нравилась. Пока я работала в Министерстве, ходили слухи, что она последовательница Темного Лорда. 

— Ты шутишь! — парень поперхнулся чаем. - Я думал, что Беллатриса Лестрендж единственная женщина в рядах Пожирателей Смерти.

— Едва ли. Иногда женщины могут быть гораздо более жестокими, нежели мужчины, а такую как Амбридж с ее железной хваткой, жестокостью и безжалостностью, примут в ряды темных слуг с распростёртыми руками. Я помню, когда я была еще совсем маленькой и... в общем, женщин в Его армии было практически столько же, сколько и мужчин.

— А что тогда произошло? — робко спросил Гарри.

— Н-ничего... — судорожно вздохнув, тихо пробормотала Кира. 

Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Кира поплотней закуталась в свою бархатную накидку и невидящим взглядом уставилась на пламя костра. Она хотела забыть, как ее с родителями похитили, как два года назад они отдали свои жизни, чтобы спасти ее, Киру, однако и по сей день помнила все, словно это было вчера. В ее душе бушевала смесь глубокой печали, боли, гнева и ненависти. У Гарри мурашки побежали по спине от такой резкой перемены настроения юной чародейки. Мальчик судорожно вздохнул и тоже перевел взгляд на огонь. Молодая волшебница заметила это и очистила свой разум. Несмотря на ее способности в Окклюменции, она не всегда могла контролировать свои эмоции, и, судя по всему, они отразились на ее лице, поскольку в глазах зеленоглазого парня промелькнул страх. 

— Прости. — Кира попыталась улыбнуться. — Я так и нее научилась контролировать свои эмоции. Просто в моем прошлом были такие события, которые я бы хотела забыть, однако никогда не смогу. 

— И ты меня прости, я не хотел... я не знал...

— Не бери в голову, — усмехнулась юная волшебница.

— Кем ты работала в Министерстве, если это не секрет? — наконец расслабившись и решив сменить тему, спросил Гарри.

— Конечно не секрет, я работала переводчицей со староанглийского, французского и испанского. 

— Ничего себе! Как же ты выучила все эти языки?

— Испанским я владею с детства, моя мама — испанка... была. — Кира тяжело вздохнула. — На самом деле их очень легко выучить, главное желание и настойчивость. А в свободное время я занималась спортивными бальными танцами, — глаза девушки ярко заблестели, от ее плохого настроения не осталось и следа. 

— А что это такое? Я о таком никогда не слышал, - удивился парень. 

— Это маггловский вид спорта, хотя он популярен и среди волшебников. Бальные танцы считаются самым грациозным видом спорта. Соревнования и всевозможные чемпионаты по бальным танцам держат танцоров в тонусе и форме, учат терпению и выдержке, воспитывают силу воли, веру в победу и уверенность в себе.   
И в то же время — это искусство, завораживающе красивое. Наблюдать за танцующей парой — ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Бальный танец — это книга, которую хочется прочитать на одном дыхании. Это музыка, которая обволакивает и уносит далеко-далеко в мир грез и мечтаний. Бальный танец — это спектакль только двух актеров — мужчины и женщины. Он рассказывает о чувствах, страсти, взаимоотношениях пары...

Чем больше Кира говорила, тем более мечтательным и загадочным становился ее взгляд. Гарри заворожено слушал. Ему было совершенно очевидно, что девушка обожает бальные танцы, это ее стихия, точно так же как для него полеты на метле. Молодая волшебница рассказала о двух категориях, на которые делились бальные танцы: европейской и латиноамериканской, и о десяти основных танцах. А потом устроила маленькую демонстрацию, станцевав венский вальс из европейской программы и румбу из латиноамериканской. Зеленоглазый парень был просто в восторге, зрелище действительно было поистине неповторимым. Они проговорили еще несколько часов и легли спать, когда было уже глубоко за полночь. Гарри практически сразу уснул, и Кира тоже провалилась в царство Морфея, как только ее голова коснулась подушки. 

_Она стояла посреди скудно освещенной комнаты. На стенах из черного мрамора плясали отражения огоньков свечей в торшерах. Несмотря на полумрак, девушка четко видела перед собой людей в черных одеждах и масках. Кира окинула их взглядом, она их всех знала. В отражении мраморных плит она видела свое отражение: длинное бархатное черное платье, ожерелье с черными драгоценными камнями, туфли на высоком каблуке. Немного позади нее стоял Волан-де-Морт, но не это больше всего напугало девушку, а ее собственный взгляд. Он был холодным, жестоким, в нем не было ни намека на радостный добрый блеск, такой же, как у ее дедушки Альбуса._

_— Привести мальчишку, — приказал Темный Лорд._

_Два человека поклонились и вышли, а Том, подойдя к молодой волшебнице, взял ее за руку, его лицо исказила злая усмешка. Кира слегка склонила голову. Тем временем в помещение вернулись слуги, таща за собой Гарри, и потом швырнули мальчика к ногам Киры._

_— Поклянись в верности Темному Лорду, или встреться со своей смертью, Поттер. — Кира залилась безжалостным смехом. — Круцио!_

_Парень закричал от боли, забившись в судорогах. Когда действие заклинания закончилось, Гарри ничего не ответил, лишь лежал на полу, тяжело дыша, в его глазах блестели слезы. Он не мог поверить, что девушка его предала. Не переставая смеяться, молодая волшебница взмахнула палочкой, и комнату залил яркий зеленый свет._

— НЕТ! — Кира с криком проснулась и села в кровати.

Девушку трясло с головы до ног, а перед глазами стояло жуткое видение. Пару мгновений она вообще не понимала, где находится, ей казалось, что она до сих пор была среди Пожирателей Смерти, настолько реальным был этот кошмар. Тяжело дыша, Кира легла обратно на подушки, пытаясь успокоиться. ''Это просто кошмар, этому не бывать... куда ночь, туда и сон. Куда ночь, туда и сон. Куда ночь, туда и сон... Это просто кошмар... кошмар...'' Однако не успела Кира хоть немного совладать со своим ужасом и шоком, как тишину ночи нарушил стон боли. Девушка перегнулась через перила верхней койки двухъярусной кровати и взглянула на Гарри. Парень ворочался на кровати и стонал во сне. ''Не мне одной сегодня кошмары снятся'', — волшебница грациозно спрыгнула на пол и попыталась разбудить юношу. 

— Гарри! Гарри, проснись! Это просто сон!

Никакой реакции, мальчик только застонал, обливаясь холодным потом, но так и не проснулся. Кира опять легонько встряхнула его за плечи. 

— Гарри, это сон, простой кошмар. 

— Рон... Гермиона... - задыхаясь, выдохнул мальчик. — Нет. Отпусти!..

Кира замерла, догадавшись, что снилось молодому Гриффиндорцу. Судя по всему, с его друзьями что-то произошло, и теперь мальчик снова переживал это в кошмаре. 

— Нет... — снова застонал Гарри. — Уходим вместе... я вас не брошу...

— Гарри! — молодая волшебница сильнее встряхнула мальчика за плечи.

— Нет... — судорожно хватая ртом воздух, простонал парень, по его щеке скатилась слеза.

— Гарри, проснись! 

Юноша вскрикнул и, наконец проснувшись, сел в кровати. 

— Тише, тише. Это был просто сон, обычный кошмар.

Кира попыталась взять юношу за руку, но он отшатнулся, глядя на нее дикими полными ужаса глазами. Не обращая на это внимания, девушка крепко схватила мальчика за плечи и с силой встряхнула.

м Гарри, посмотри мне в глаза, посмотри! Это был сон, слышишь? Простой кошмар! Все кончено!..

Юная чародейка оборвалась на полуслове: темноволосый парень, обняв ее, прижался к ней и зарылся лицом в ее густых волосах. Мальчик дрожал еще сильнее, чем она пару минут назад. А девушка сидела как громом пораженная, не зная, как поступить, она явно не ожидала такого поворота событий. Однако потом, совладав с эмоциями, молодая волшебница обняла мальчика и стала напевать ему песню, которую ей в детстве пела мама, когда ей было страшно. Вскоре Гарри успокоился и задремал у нее в объятьях. Кира напоила его зельем сна без сновидений и, сев в кресло-качалку у кровати, сама не заметила, как забылась тревожным сном.

***

Два дня Гарри был мрачен, постоянно лежал, глядя в одну точку, практически ничего не ел. Кире с трудом удавалось уговорить парня выпить целебные зелья, однако они не помогали. Более того юноша сильно похудел и ослаб. Несколько раз у него поднималась температура, а рана постоянно кровоточила. Девушка понимала, что, если так пойдет и дальше, Гарри будет очень плохо. Она должна была как-то разговорить его, но не знала, как.

На третий день молодая волшебница, приготовив Гарри обед, пошла в чащу леса за ягодами и грибами. Однако вернувшись, она с разочарованием обнаружила, что мальчик не притронулся к еде. Терпение Киры кончилось, и она села к Гарри на кровать.

— Гарри, что с тобой происходит? Расскажи, может, я смогу помочь. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, и догадываюсь, что это как-то связано с Роном и Гермионой, но ты сам должен рассказать, тебе станет легче. 

— Легче? Да откуда тебе знать? — выкрикнул юноша и, с силой оттолкнув девушку, встал с кровати. — Что тебе вообще может быть известно о том, что я чувствую? Кто ты вообще такая? 

Вопрос мальчика повис в воздухе, полный горечи и жуткого желания знать. Юноша, еле держась на ногах, стоял в паре метров от нее. Кире хотелось схватить парня, встряхнуть, накричать, но она понимала, что таким способом она ничего не добьется, он только еще больше замкнется в себе.

— Я — та, кто пытается тебе помочь, — холодно огрызнулась девушка, но потом взяла себя в руки. — Ты хочешь знать, откуда мне известно о твоих чувствах? Прекрасно. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, потому что сама пережила то же самое. Ты спрашивал, почему я ношу цыганскую одежду, хотя сама из богатого рода волшебников? Я два года жила с цыганами.

Девушка ступила к парню, но он попытался отойти и, покачнувшись, чуть не упал. Юная волшебница подхватила его и усадила на маленький диванчик. 

— Два года назад на мою семью напали Пожиратели Смерти, и моя мать вынудила меня выдать ее за меня. А поскольку я искусно владею маскирующими чарами, мне это не составило труда. Потом мама заставила меня трансгрессировать, а родителей схватили слуги Темного Лорда. Мои родители пожертвовали своими жизнями, чтобы спасти мою. 

— И что потом? — пробормотал Гарри, ему вдруг стало стыдно за свою вспышку гнева. 

— Я была серьезно ранена, но меня нашли цыгане и выходили. Когда я пришла в себя, то узнала, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто убил родителей, хотя должна была умереть я. 

— Но почему?

— Этого я точно не знаю, — покачала головой Кира, думая о пророчестве. — Но представь, как я себя чувствовала: мои родители погибли из-за меня. 

Повисла напряженная тишина. Гарри не знал, что делать, он так хотел все рассказать, но не мог себя заставить, боль и вина со стыдом были слишком сильны. Он не привык просить помощи, научившись все свои проблемы решать самому. Но с другой стороны Кира рассказала о своем горе и искренне пыталась ему помочь, хотя ее никто не заставлял рисковать своей жизнью и спасать его от Пожирателей Смерти. Наконец собравшись с силами, юноша сглотнул и прошептал:

— На нас тоже напали, — его голос был отрешенным и безразличным. — Мы с Роном и Гермионой бродили по лесу где-то в Шотландии...

Темноволосый парень рассказал, как на них напали темные слуги. Они пытались бежать, но ищеек Темного Лорда оказалось больше, и трое семнадцатилетних подростков не могли от них спастись. Тогда Рон с Гермионой практически пинками заставили Гарри трансгрессировать, а их самих схватили последователи Волан-де-Морта. 

— ... оказался я здесь в лесу Дин, где на меня опять напали, а ты меня спасла.

— Мы спасем их, обещаю. 

Кира попыталась обнять темноволосого парня, но он лишь отшатнулся от нее. В его глазах блестели слезы.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверена?! Что если Пожиратели Смерти уже убили их? 

— Гарри, посмотри мне в глаза, - девушка с силой встряхнула юношу за плечи и, сжав его подбородок, заставила посмотреть на нее. — Сам-Знаешь-Кому известно, как много друзья для тебя значат, и Он будет использовать их как приманку, чтобы добраться до тебя. Они живы, и мы спасем их, обещаю.

Зеленоглазый мальчик судорожно вздохнул, ничего не ответив, и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Юная чародейка обняла его и мягко провела рукой по его непослушным волосам. Он прильнул к ней, вдыхая приятный аромат сандала на ее волосах, и заплакал. Слезы, которые подавлялись три дня, хлынули как река. Он долго плакал, а потом уснул на плече молодой волшебницы. А девушка не сказала ни слова, давая мальчику тепло и заботу, которых он никогда не знал, но в тайне жаждал. ''Дедушка, дедушка... - Кира закатила глаза, думая об Альбусе. - Видел бы ты сейчас своего Золотого мальчика. Зачем ты отправил его в эту чертову миссию искать крестражи? Зачем отдал на воспитание Дурслям? Они никогда его не хотели... почему ты не отдал его моим родителям? Наши семьи ведь дружили друг с другом... все могло бы быть совсем иначе...''

***

А за много миль оттуда цыганка по имени Рада упала на землю прямо во время танца. К ней тут же бросились другие цыгане, однако женщина уже пришла в себя и, дрожа всем телом, села.

— Что произошло? Что ты видела? — спросила Рубина.

— Не здесь, — покачала головой Рада.

Семья барона отвела женщину в их шатер. Она все еще была белая как полотно и не могла совладать с сильной дрожью.

— Что с тобой, милая? Что ты видела? — озабочено спросил жену Миро.

— Ужасные вещи, — в голосе цыганки был страх. — Темный Лорд больше не собирается убивать Судьбу. Он хочет подчинить ее себе.

— Разве такое возможно? — скептически спросил мужчина. 

— Не знаю, но он хочет, чтобы ему приготовили какое-то зелье способное подавить все добрые чувства в душе человека. 

— Не может быть! — Рубина побледнела. — Неужели это правда? Рецепт зелья «Черный дракон» не утрачен? Цыгане древности поклялись уничтожить любое упоминание о нем и забрать его рецепт с собой в могилу.

Баро кивнул.

— Так считалось на протяжении многих сотен лет. Но если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть действительно отыскал рецепт этого зелья, то нам всем грозит большая беда. Он подчинит Судьбу себе. 

— В своем видении я видела, как Судьба убьет Избранного по Его приказу.

— Есть ли от него какое-то противоядие? — осведомился Миро. 

— Нет, — покачала головой престарелая баронесса, протянув дочери стакан воды. — Действие этого зелья заключается в том, что оно уничтожает все светлые чувства, заставляет человека забыть все добрые воспоминания. Человек, по сути, забывает всю свою прежнюю жизнь, в его сердце живет лишь злость и ненависть. 

— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? — ошарашено спросил Миро, обнимая Раду.

— Я не знаю наверняка, поскольку это лишь легенды, — покачала головой Рубина, — но в мире есть только одно чувство способное победить ненависть...

— Любовь, — тихо произнесла Рада. — Любовь — самое сильное и светлое чувство. Если сердце выпившего это зелье снова наполнится любовью, то чары будут разрушены.

— Я не понимаю, как такое вообще возможно? Ведь Темный Лорд не знает, что Судьба жива, — в голосе старого барона присутствовали нотки неверия и скептицизма, хотя он знал, что видения дочери практически всегда сбывались.

— Он скоро узнает, — печально произнесла Рада. — Не могу сказать, как, но Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть скоро узнает, что два года назад его обманули, и тогда учесть и Судьбы и Избранного будет предрешена.


	4. Между жизнью и смертью

На следующий день ближе к вечеру Кира вышла из палатки набрать в реке воды. Гарри все еще спал, и девушка не хотела его будить. Склонившись над водой, она замерла. В отражении волн были видны фигуры в черных мантиях. Она подняла глаза и убедилась, что ей не мерещится: около десяти Пожирателей Смерти рыскали на противоположном берегу реки. Они ее не видели и не слышали благодаря сильным защитным чарам вокруг поляны, однако оставаться здесь было крайне опасно. Молодая волшебница поспешила обратно в палатку и разбудила Гарри.

— Что такое? — мальчик со стоном открыл глаза. 

— Пожиратели Смерти на противоположном берегу реки. Нам нужно уходить отсюда.

У парня сон как рукой сняло, он кивнул и, морщась от боли, встал. Кира сложила все вещи в свою сумочку и, выйдя вместе с Гарри из палатки, взмахнула рукой. Магическая палатка-домик, сложившись сама собой, исчезла в ее кожаной сумочке. 

— Нам придется трансгрессировать. Ты выдержишь? — обеспокоено спорила молодая чародейка, заметив, что юноша сильно побледнел.

Парень кивнул, покрепче схватившись за плечи девушки, и она, закрыв глаза, маскирующими чарами вернула себе облик цыганки Флорики, потом трансгрессировала. Через несколько мгновений они оказались на заднем дворе ее родового особняка. ''Не думала, что вообще вернусь сюда... после того, что произошло... но выхода у нас нет...'' — Кира, мысленно закатила глаза, поддерживая Гарри. Мальчик удивленно на нее покосился, хотя ничего не сказал по поводу изменения ее внешности, помня, что она искусно владеет маскирующими чарами.

— Где мы? — спросил парень, осматриваясь вокруг, пока девушка вела его к задней двери старинного поместья.

— В моем родовом особняке в пригороде Лондона... 

Гарри услышал боль в голосе девушки и больше ничего не сказал, ей явно было невыносимо возвращаться сюда. Они вошли в гостиную. Мебель была практически разрушена, на стенах виднелись трещины от заклинаний, но, даже несмотря на все это, сразу было видно, что однажды это была очень уютная комната, где, без сомнения, некогда собиралась вся семья. Молодая волшебница взмахнула рукой, и вся мебель в комнате восстановилась, возвращаясь в свое первоначальное состояние, как будто и не было этого ужасного нападения. 

— Не перестаю поражаться твоей способности колдовать без палочки, да еще и невербально, — усмехнулся парень.

— Цыгане научили, — пожала плечами Кира. — Они сами были поражены тому, как быстро я овладела этим искусством, — юноша вопросительно на нее уставился, и она поняла, что ей придется объяснять. — Волшебникам требуются годы упорных тренировок, чтобы научиться колдовать без палочки, поэтому только самые сильные и одаренные это могут.

— Такие, как профессор Дамблдор?

— Да, — последовал утвердительный ответ. — Цыганам, напротив, палочка не нужна. Правда, не все они обладают магией. У них, как и у нас, есть и сквибы, и магглорожденные, если можно так сказать. Однако в отличие от нас, те, кто обладают магией, черпают свои силы из природы и не нуждаются в палочке для концентрации энергии. Когда они обучали меня, сами удивлялись тому, как быстро я всему научилась, и даже спрашивали, нет ли в моем роду цыган. 

Гарри кивнул, и девушка повела его к дивану в дальнем углу комнаты у камина. Однако, когда они проходили мимо книжного шкафа, мальчик внезапно вскрикнул и схватился за лоб. Все поплыло перед его глазами, и он чуть не упал, но Кира усадила его в ближайшее кресло.

— Что случилось? — ошарашено и встревожено спросила она.

— Не знаю. Голова... шрам... он как будто горит...

И тут молодая волшебница догадалась, что вероятно где-то в комнате был крестраж. Альбус говорил ей, что Гарри мог чувствовать присутствие предмета с частью души Волан-де-Морта. Она встала с колен, на ее лице была написана решимость.

— Элистемен терай хефней!

Это было древнее цыганское заклинание для выявления любой черной магии и темных объектов. Первые пару мгновений ничего не происходило, но потом книжный шкаф окутало металлическое голубое свечение, и на центральной полке появилась небольшая подушечка, на которой лежала диадема Кандиды Когтевран. Даже не задумываясь о том, что на ней могут быть защитные заклинания, Кира потянулась к украшению рукой, однако вокруг диадемы появилась энергетическая сфера и отшвырнула девушку назад. Она с криком врезалась в стену.

— Кира! — в шоке воскликнул зеленоглазый мальчик и бросился к ней.

— Все в порядке, — встряхнув головой, молодая волшебница поднялась на ноги.

— Что это было? И что это вообще за артефакт такой?

— Это диадема Кандиды Когтевран, а вокруг нее мощная защитная магия. Я должна была это предвидеть. 

— Ничего не понимаю. — Гарри выглядел абсолютно сбитым с толку. — Почему древняя диадема здесь и почему на ней защитные чары?

— Я нахожу только одно объяснение: это крестраж Темного Лорда. 

— Крестраж? Откуда тебе известно о крестражах? — насторожено спросил Гарри, в его глазах безошибочно читалось недоверие и подозрение. — Я ничего о них не говорил. 

Кира мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник за несдержанность, однако рано или поздно ей пришлось бы сказать правду. Девушка вздохнула и ответила:

— Очень просто: я внучка Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Ушам своим не верю, — юноша вытаращился на нее. — Ты Кира Сайфер? Внучка профессора Дамблдора?

— Что тебя так поражает? — уголки рта девушки поползли вверх, в глазах играл веселый загадочный блеск, очевидно, ее забавляла такая его реакция. — Да, я внучка Альбуса Дамблдора, что тут такого удивительного? 

— Вот почему твоя внешность показалась мне знакомой, но ведь в «Ежедневном Пророке» писали, что внучку профессора Дамблдора...

Парень замялся и смутился, не решаясь закончить свою мысль. Молодая волшебница мягко улыбнулась и, склонив голову на бок, смотрела на него так, будто ожидала от него самого объяснения. Пару минут он сидел в недоумении, потом вспомнил их вчерашний разговор и наконец все понял.

— Твои родители... прости... прости...

— Ничего, я уже смирилась настолько, насколько это возможно, — юная чародейка, на мгновение зажмурившись, судорожно вздохнула.

— Они погибли не из-за тебя... — пробормотал юноша.

— Что? — не поняла Кира.

— Твои родители... они погибли не из-за тебя, а ради тебя...

Девушка ничего не ответила, лишь печально улыбнулась.

— Как же нам снять защитные чары с диадемы? — неловко спросил мальчик, ему хотелось сменить тему разговора. 

— Я могу попробовать, но не обещаю, что что-то получится. Знаешь, что мне действительно интересно: почему крестраж здесь. Дедушка рассказывал, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто прятал крестражи в значимых для него местах. Интересно чем же мой дом так для него важен?..

— А мне кажется, это очевидно: он думает, что ты мертва и, видимо, полагал, что ты несешь для него опасность. Оставить здесь крестраж — это своего рода символ того, что этой угрозы больше нет. 

— Это имеет смысл... — протянула Кира, задумавшись.

В голове девушки всплыло пророчество. Гарри даже не представлял, насколько близко подобрался к правде, но сейчас не время раскрывать все карты. ''Да уж, действительно символ'', — мысленно фыркнула она и, встав напротив крестража, стала читать староанглийское заклятие. Энергетическая сфера ярко замерцала, однако не исчезла, даже после того как девушка несколько раз прочитала заклинание. 

— Не могу. Защита слишком сложная. 

— Может, вместе попробуем? — предложил Гарри и встал рядом. 

— Гарри, ты ранен, едва на ногах стоишь. Заклинание слишком сложное и требует большой затраты энергии. Это убьет тебя. — Кира была в ужасе от такого предложения. — Нет, я не могу позволить этого. 

— Кира, пожалуйста. Мы должны достать этот крестраж. Я выдержу. Давай попробуем. 

Парень умоляюще посмотрел на юную чародейку и, она, покачав головой, взяла юношу за руку. 

— Сконцентрируйся и повторяй за мной. 

Молодой человек кивнул, и они вместе стали читать заклинание. Как только заклятие было дочитано, зачарованная сфера ослепительно блеснула и исчезла. Кира протянула руку и взяла серебряную диадему.

— Ума палата дороже злата, — девушка прочитала гравировку на украшении.

Улыбаясь, она протянула его мальчику. Сияя от счастья, он уже собирался взять диадему, как вдруг его грудь сковала дикая боль. Он не мог дышать и, задыхаясь, упал в распростертые руки Киры. 

— Гарри!

Не помня себя от ужаса, девушка подхватила парня и опустилась с ним на колени. Глаза юноши закатились, а лицо блестело от испарины. Юная чародейка пробормотала несколько диагностических заклинаний. У мальчика был сильный сердечный приступ. Она должна была что-то срочно предпринять. ''Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри! Я не целитель! Так, спокойно, вспомни! — приказала себе молодая волшебница. — Я переводила трактат о лечении сердечного приступа. Там было заклинание''. Она закрыла глаза и положила руки на лоб и грудь молодого человека.

— Эос лифт фэаватер эсмемей. Эос акстанос эсмемей. Эос акстанос супретан!

Дыхание у Гарри выровнялось, кожа тоже приобрела немного более естественный оттенок. Он забылся глубоким сном. ''Хвала Мерлину'', — Кира вздохнула с облегчением и уложила парня на диван. Потом напоила его целебными снадобьями и села рядом с ним в кресло.

***

Кира проснулась посреди ночи от какого-то шума. Однако ничего не обнаружив, девушка решила, что ей показалось. Она присела к Гарри на диван и осмотрела его. Парень стонал и ворочался во сне, у него снова поднималась температура. Молодая волшебница прошептала диагностические чары, однако они кроме лихорадки ничего не выявили. Она тяжело вздохнула и потянулась за своей сумочкой. Внезапно в окне промелькнуло несколько теней. ''Мерлин, только этого не хватало... — простонала девушка, — Пожиратели Смерти не должны найти Гарри''. Обняв темноволосого парня, юная чародейка попыталась трансгрессировать, но у нее ничего не получилось. Видимо, недруги наложили на поместье антитрансгрессионные чары. Ей не сразу удалось разбудить мальчика, словно что-то не отпускало его из забвения.

— Кира... что такое?.. — Гарри с трудом открыл глаза.

— В поместье Пожиратели Смерти, нам нужно уходить.

Юноша кивнул, и она помогла ему подняться.

— Идти можешь? — встревожено спросила Кира, когда парень до боли сжал ее плечо.

Мальчик сильно побледнел и тяжело дышал, однако уверенно кивнул. Они выскользнули в темный коридор как раз в тот момент, когда по лестнице поднимались несколько людей. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь второго этажа, Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

— Колопортус.

— Титрейнен тьерэ, — прошептала Кира, и дверь окутало серебристое свечение. — Это задержит их на какое-то время.

Вдруг темноволосый парень покачнулся и оперся о стену.

— Гарри, ты точно можешь идти? — девушка легонько похлопала его по щекам.

— Идем, — решительно ответил молодой человек, судорожно вздохнув.

Они вышли на задний двор и притаились у раскидистого дерева у стены поместья. Кира заглянула за угол и заметила группу Пожирателей Смерти во главе с Люциусом Малфоем и Беллатрисой.

— Пожиратели Смерти перед входом в поместье, я уведу их подальше, потом...

Внезапно кто-то, зажав Кире рот рукой и прижав к ее горлу нож, оттащил ее от Гарри на пару метров.

— Ни к чему такие сложности, — произнес язвительный мужской голос. — У меня есть предложение получше: вы оба пойдете со мной в гости к Темному Лорду.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри оперся о стену и сжал в руке волшебную палочку, прижимая вторую руку к ране на животе. Заметив, что Кира сжала в ладони кинжал, он едва заметно кивнул.

''Силенсио!'' — Молодая волшебница ударила Пожирателя Смерти кинжалом в ногу, и тот с немым криком отпустил ее, а Гарри в то же мгновение взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

— Импедимента!

Заклятие попало темному слуге в грудь и отбросило на пару метров. Мужчина ударился о дерево и с его головы спал капюшон, открывая его лицо.

— Оуэн...

Кира в глубоком потрясении смотрела на своего парня, лежащего на земле, не в состоянии поверить в такое низкое предательство. ''Нет... этого просто не может быть... Оуэн не мог...'' Из ступора ее вывел стон Гарри. Девушка бросилась к юноше. Он лежал на траве и тихо стонал в полуобморочном состоянии. Молодая волшебница осмотрелась по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать. Однако ее размышления прервали крики и топот ног, которые стремительно приближались. Не успела Флорика перенести Гарри в беседку и наложить древнее цыганское защитное заклятие, как на задний двор прибежали Пожиратели Смерти. 

— Смотрите, Мерсер! — один из мужчин подошел к Оуэну. — Его кто-то ранил.

— Я знаю, кому принадлежит этот кинжал, - задумчиво протянул Люциус Малфой. — Эта загадочная светловолосая цыганка где-то здесь. 

— Ты как всегда прав, Люциус, - молодая волшебница вышла из укрытия. — Бомбарда Максима!

Темные слуги едва успели укрыться от заклинания.

— Кто ты цыганка?! — вскричал Малфой-старший. — Как смеешь нападать на нас?

— Сейчас она мне все расскажет. Я быстро развяжу ей язык, — глаза Беллатрисы сверкали безумным огоньком. — Круцио!

Юная чародейка с легкостью парировала ее проклятие. Завязалась драка, и проклятия полетели во все стороны. Метнув несколько кинжалов, Флорика ранила пару темных слуг, от чего они стали еще более агрессивными.

— Довольно! — властный мужской голос громом прокатился по саду, и Пожиратели Смерти в страхе расступились.

Кира обернулась, и ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Перед ней стоял мужчина в капюшоне, опустившись на одно колено. Одной рукой он держал Гарри, второй прижимал кинжал к горлу мальчика. ''Как?! Как он нашел Гарри? Как снял мою защиту?'' — не переставало звучать у нее в голове.

— Отпусти мальчишку! Он нужен Повелителю живым! — вскричал Малфой-старший.

— Ему и так недолго осталось. Мы поиграли в твой план Малфой, теперь действуем по-моему, — холодно произнес мужчина в капюшоне, не сводя пристального взгляда с Флорики. — Опусти волшебную палочку, цыганка.

Судорожно вздохнув, молодая волшебница бросила палочку на траву. 

— Свяжи ее, — приказал темный слуга, и светловолосый аристократ взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

Руки Киры опутали веревки за ее спиной, а Пожиратели Смерти обступили ее с Гарри и незнакомца в капюшоне, образовывая круг. Темный слуга отпустил зеленоглазого мальчика и, выпрямившись, снял капюшон. У него были седеющие волосы, собранные в конский хвост, борода и иссиня черные холодные как лед глаза. Молодая волшебница узнала эти глаза и голос. Этот маг был во главе Пожирателей Смерти, напавших на табор несколько дней назад.

— Кто вы? — холодно спросила Флорика.

— Меня зовут Стéфан. Я — цыган. Но вопрос в другом: кто ты такая? — он схватил девушку за подбородок, а когда она попыталась вырваться, толкнул к Гарри.

Она споткнулась и упала на траву рядом с молодым человеком. Он тяжело дышал, практически задыхался, его тело содрогалось от сильной дрожи, а повязка на животе пропиталась кровью. Пожиратели Смерти расхохотались, а престарелый цыган стал прохаживаться перед Кирой, глядя на нее, как коршун на добычу.

— Забавно, тебе известна древняя цыганская магия, однако ты пользуешься волшебной палочкой. Полагаю, ты не настоящая цыганка.

Юная чародейка напряглась, почувствовав, что темный слуга пытается снять ее маскирующие чары, и с вызовом смотрела ему в глаза, мысленно читая контр-заклятие. В конце концов он оставил эти попытки.

— Рано или поздно я узнаю кто ты. А сейчас мы все отправимся к Темному Лорду, он давно ждет вас двоих. Пророчество сбудется...

Престарелый маг говорил что-то еще, но Кира не слушала. Она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, призывая все свои силы. 

— Дифиндо, — пробормотала она, и веревки на ее запястьях спали. — Предан альвиэн кефельюэк!

Молодая волшебница взмахнула руками, и мощная вспышка магии разбросала Пожирателей Смерти в стороны. Они упали на землю и больше не шевелились, а девушка рухнула на траву в полуобморочном состоянии. Тяжело дыша, она приподнялась на локте и заметила Оуэна, все еще лежащего без сознания под деревом. Собравшись с силами, она встала, связала парня и привела в чувство. Она должна знать правду.

— Как ты мог Оуэн? Как ты мог предать меня? — Кира удивилась, как спокойно прозвучал ее голос практически безразлично. 

— О чем ты говоришь, цыганка? — злобно произнес парень. — Отпусти меня или...

— Или что? — девушка скривилась в притворной усмешке. — Быстро же ты меня забыл.

Она сняла маскирующие чары, и лицо молодого человека перекосило от шока. 

— Что? Что это за магия...

— Не ожидал, что я останусь в живых? — саркастично произнесла девушка.

— Нет, ты не правильно поняла! — запротестовал Оуэн. 

— Неужели? Тогда почему ты один из Пожирателей Смерти?

Она схватила парня за левую руку и закатила рукав его мантии. На предплечье чуть повыше запястья красовалась Черня Метка. Но тут девушка заметила у него на безымянном пальце золотой перстень с большим рубином, и кое-что всплыло в ее памяти, на что она не обратила внимания с самого начала. Такой же перстень был на руке того, кто ранил Гарри в лесу. Она не спутала бы этот перстень ни с каким другим, потому что сама подарила его парню, после того как они выиграли чемпионат Европы по бальным танцам. Оуэн в тот день подарил ей колье с сапфирами и пообещал, что они вместе будут бороться против Темного Лорда и Пожирателей Смерти. У девушки было такое чувство, будто ей в сердце вонзили кинжал.

— Так это был ты...

— О чем ты? — опешил парень.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Это ты ранил Гарри тогда в лесу, и теперь он умирает... кинжал был отравлен... как ты мог...

— Я давно хотел это сделать, приказа не было, — молодой человек оскалился, изменившись в лице. — Ты его не спасешь, полагаю, ему осталось не более пары часов.

— Ошибаешься.

Юная чародейка оглушила Оуэна и, вложив в его руку колье с сапфирами, стерла его память о прошедшей паре минут. Он не вспомнит об их разговоре. Вернув себе облик цыганки, девушка вернулась к Гарри. Юноше с каждым мгновением становилось все хуже. Кира знала лишь одного человека, кто мог бы ему помочь. Она уже собиралась произнести заклинание перемещения, как прямо перед ней появился Волан-де-Морт с несколькими Пожирателями Смерти.

— Я давно хотел встретиться с тобой, цыганка. — Темный Лорд склонил голову на бок. — Медленно отойди от Поттера и, возможно, я убью тебя быстро, — лениво протянул он.

— Ты уже однажды 'убил' меня. Больше не сможешь. — Флорика скривилась в притворной усмешке.

В красных глазах вспыхнул гнев, который сменился яростью, когда один из его слуг шепнул темному магу что-то на ухо.

— Что, что-то потерял? — Кира достала из своей сумочки диадему Когтеврана. — Айчи нейл синара!

Ее с Гарри окутал серебристый туман, и они исчезли. Однако за мгновение до перемещения девушка услышала крики заклятий и, похоже, одно из них попало в цель, поскольку ее плечо пронзила дикая боль. Спустя несколько секунд она почувствовала под ногами твердый пол, а когда туман рассеялся, перед ее взглядом предстал холл особняка ее дедушки Раймундо на севере Испании. Улыбаясь этой маленькой победе, Кира сняла маскирующие чары и бережно уложила Гарри на пол. Парень застонал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. 

— Держись, Гарри, держись. Сейчас, я позову дедушку.

Кира уже обиралась подняться на ноги, как за ее спиной с громким стуком распахнулась дверь, и в холл медленно вошел человек. Девушка чувствовала, что на нее направляют палочку. 

— Медленно повернись ко мне и держи руки так, чтобы я их видел, цыганка, — холодно и жестко приказал Раймундо.

— Если бы я хотела тебя убить, ты бы уже был мертв, дедушка, — спокойно произнесла Кира, повернувшись к престарелому магу.

— Кира! — старый волшебник в шоке попятился. — Нет, невозможно! Что это за магия!

— Опусти палочку, я не Пожиратель Смерти, я — Кира...

— Нет, ты лжешь! Я читал в газетах: Киру убил Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! — голос Раймундо дрожал. — Ты не моя внучка!

— Дедушка, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Кира, когда Гарри снова застонал, задыхаясь, — помоги ему. Можешь потом делать со мной все, что хочешь: сывороткой правды пои, хоть пытай, только спаси его.

Девушка говорила спокойно, однако в ее голосе слышалась такая боль и мольба, что пожилой маг, опустив свою волшебную палочку, согласился. Мужчина был поражен, увидев своего пациента, и в каком тяжелом он был состоянии, однако приступил к диагностике юноши. На нем были следы темной магии, однако и древних цыганских целительских заклинаний. 

— Лихорадка... сердечная недостаточность... удушье и судороги... — бормотал себе под нос престарелый целитель. — Сиэт кольфьет оркелик.

Кира нервно наблюдала за ним, сжимая руку Гарри. Внезапно Раймундо подхватил темноволосого парня на руки и поспешил в свой кабинет. Молодая волшебница следовала за дедушкой по пятам. 

— Что происходит? — встревожено спросила она.

— Его отравили редчайшим и сильнейшим ядом на земле, ядом «Лунная Лилия», — ответил мужчина, бережно уложив задыхающегося мальчика на диван. 

— Никогда не слышала о таком, — озадачено промолвила молодая волшебница. — Что это за яд?

— Все объяснения потом, сейчас промой рану, а я приготовлю противоядие. 

Кира кивнула и, сняв повязку, стала промывать рану на животе юноши. Она очень сильно воспалилась, а края ее почернели. Нарывая в ступку необходимые травы, Раймундо заметил, что девушка работает только правой рукой, прижимая левую к груди, одежда с левой стороны была пропитана кровью. 

— Что с плечом? — осведомился старый маг.

— Ничего... так царапина.

— Царапина, говоришь? — фыркнул Раймундо. — Ладно, парня вытащим из лап Смерти, и я осмотрю твою _царапину_.

Престарелый целитель добавил в ступку несколько зелий и, смешав все до однородной густой массы, стал читать заклятие:

— Ситан эветвиа фисахет фундум, дэнум эфтадум, финдеклиар экабетир, кувенос нонсам.

Смесь зашипела и превратилась в голубоватую мазь. Кира уступила дедушке место, и он нанес средство на рану. Гарри, дернувшись, вскрикнул, однако вскоре успокоился и расслабился, его дыхание выровнялось и судороги прекратились. Убирая прядь волос с лица юноши, девушка почувствовала, что жар тоже начал спадать.

— Гарри выживет? — пробормотала она.

— Скажу прямо: не знаю. Мальчик сильно ослаблен, от яда пострадал не только его организм, но и магическая суть. Его состояние крайне тяжелое, он фактически на грани жизни и смерти. Сожалею, я больше ничем помочь не могу, я сделал все, что было в моих силах, теперь нам остается только ждать. 

— Спасибо...

— Раздевайся.

— Прости, что? — не поняла Кира.

— Раздевайся, я осмотрю твою царапину, — сухо произнес Раймундо. 

Девушка кивнула и сняла кофту, стараясь как можно меньше шевелить раненной рукой, поскольку она сильно болела и дрожала. Престарелый целитель фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, увидев глубокий порез, тянувшийся от левого плечевого сустава до правой лопатки. Диагностические чары показали, что на девушке тоже были следы Круциатуса и еще пары других темных заклятий, более того она потеряла много крови. Однако мужчина поразился выдержке молодой волшебницы, она ни разу не издала ни звука, пока он обрабатывал порез разными антисептическими и целебными зельями. 

— Можешь одеваться, — сказал Раймундо, наложив на рану тугую повязку. — Постарайся не делать резких движений.

Кира кивнула и стала одеваться. А старый маг повернулся к столу с зельями, необходимо дать девушке кровевосстанавливающее и другие целебные снадобья, она была на грани обморока. Обернувшись, он заметил на шее волшебницы подвеску в форме совы, держащей в лапе цветок — кулон его внучки! 

— Откуда у тебя это? — прорычал Раймундо, его голос дрожал от гнева и потрясения. — Откуда у тебя кулон моей внучки?

Кира не дрогнула под пристальным взглядом дедушки и, не обращая внимания на то, что на нее опять направляли палочку, спокойно спросила: 

— Неужели ты, целитель с многолетним стажем, нападешь на безоружную раненную девушку? 

— Не заговаривай мне зубы!

Юная чародейка, вздохнув, покачала головой и оперлась о стену в попытке устоять на ногах. 

— Ты подарил мне этот кулон с пожеланием счастья и дальнейших побед, когда я в тринадцать лет выиграла свой первый турнир по бальным танцам. С тех пор я его не снимаю, а два года назад он спас мне жизнь.

Престарелый целитель наконец опустил палочку и медленно подошел к ней. Он стал нерешительно трогать ее щеки, густые шоколадные волосы, руки, плечи, словно не до конца осознавая, кто она.

— Кира, внученька. — Раймундо обнял девушку, все еще не до конца веря в свое счастье.

Молодая волшебница ответила взаимностью, однако серьезная травма, сильное магическое истощение и большая потеря крови давали о себе знать. У нее все поплыло перед глазами, пол ушел из-под ног, и ее поглотила темнота. Она падала все ниже и ниже в пустоту.


	5. Новый друг

В какой-то момент Кира почувствовала, что лежит на мягкой и теплой кровати. Приоткрыв глаза, девушка обнаружила, что она в своей комнате. Ярко светило солнце, хотя плотные бархатные шторы задерживали большинство солнечных лучей. В комнате царил приятный полумрак, молодая волшебница закрыла глаза, пытаясь снова уснуть, однако вдруг услышала приглушенные голоса в смежной комнате. Насторожившись, она встала и подошла к замаскированной под книжный шкаф двери, которая была слегка приоткрыта. Разговаривали двое по-испански: ее дедушка и какой-то мужчина.

— ... противоядие подействовало, но мальчик в коме, — раздался хриплый мужской голос, — хотя я не понимаю почему.

— Знаешь, Мортимер, — тихо произнес Раймундо, — я поражен, что он вообще выжил. 

— Да. Ты прав, это невероятно. Сколько ты сказал, он продержался без противоядия, неделю? Это просто исключительный случай, - в незнакомом голосе слышалось восхищение.

— Практически неделю. В моей практике это впервые. Я помню, сильные маги гораздо старше мальчика умирали через три-четыре дня после отравления «Лунной Лилией», даже после получения противоядия. 

— У мальчика просто фантастическая жажда жизни. 

— Боюсь, сейчас ее будет недостаточно. Ни одно целебное зелье, которое я ему даю, не помогает. Мне кажется, юноша перестал бороться за свою жизнь. А если так пойдет и дальше, он впадет в необратимую кому и умрет.

Повисла тишина. Прислонившись к стене и зажав рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя, Кира слушала разговор, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Нет, этого просто не может быть! Гарри не может умереть! Это не его судьба! 

— Ты можешь хотя бы предположить, почему мальчик в коме? — наконец нарушил тишину Раймундо.

— Это всего лишь теория, учти, не более чем теория, — ответил Мортимер. — Я предполагаю, что в данном случае, кома — это своего рода защитная реакция организма мальчика, после того, что с ним произошло. Он истощен как физически, так и магически, не исключено, что и морально тоже. Его организм не мог вынести большей нагрузки, и мальчик впал в кому. 

— Ты можешь вывести его из этого состояния?

— В этом вся проблема. Если бы оно было вызвано физической травмой, то да, я бы мог. Но в данном случае это может быть опасно.

— Поясни, — Раймундо напрягся.

— Видишь ли, кома — это такое состояние, при котором организм человека сам пытается исцелить себя от травмы, будь то физической или эмоциональной. В данном случае мы не знаем причин, которые ее спровоцировали. И если вывести мальчика из этого состояния раньше времени, это может привести к необратимым последствиям, вплоть до смерти. Все что я пока могу тебе посоветовать это продолжать давать ему целебные снадобья, а я попытаюсь найти что-нибудь в медицинских трактатах. 

— Спасибо, Мортимер, старый друг. 

Мужчины распрощались, и потом раздался негромкий хлопок: незнакомец трансгрессировал. Собрав все свое мужество в кулак, Кира вошла в комнату. Это была небольшая комната в коричнево бежевых тонах. Она служила одновременно и кабинетом, и спальней. Вдоль стен тянулись шкафы с книгами и различными другими вещами, у окна стоял письменный стол, а напротив него у стены кровать с пологами. Так же там был комод, журнальный столик и два кресла. Когда девушка была маленькой и с родителями приезжала летом к дедушке после окончания учебного года, она всегда спала в этой комнате, а ее родители в смежной с ней. А потом она выросла, и большую комнату отдали ей, а эта с тех пор пустовала. Кира была благодарна дедушке за то, что он перенес Гарри сюда, она сможет присматривать за молодым человеком, и если что, позовет его, дедушку. Раймундо тем временем склонился над парнем и не видел внучку.

— Привет, — подала голос молодая волшебница. — Кто это был?

Старый маг вздрогнул и обернулся. По глазам внучки целитель понял, что она все слышала. 

— Это был мой старый друг и коллега Мортимер. Я позвал его осмотреть Гарри. К сожалению, он не знает, как вывести юношу из комы. Он никому не скажет, что вы здесь, — поспешно добавил мужчина, заметив тревогу в глазах Киры. — Его семья тоже пострадала от рук Пожирателей Смерти. Как ты? Я уже думал попросить его осмотреть и тебя, ты была без сознания больше суток.

— Все в порядке. Жить буду, я была и в худших ситуациях, — отмахнулась девушка, садясь на кровать рядом с Гарри. — Это моя вина, что Гарри в таком состоянии. Если бы я пришла к тебе раньше, возможно Гарри не был бы сейчас при смерти.

— Прекрати, не хочу ничего слышать. Ты не могла знать, что его пытались отравить, — уверенно ответил Раймундо. — Этот яд простые диагностические чары не выявят и более того, о нем известно единицам, тем, кто всю жизнь посвятили темной стороне Зельеварения, а именно изучению ядов. Не вини себя там, где нет твоей вины. 

Кира не ответила, она лишь убрала прядь волос со лба Гарри, молясь о чуде. 

— Пойдем, у меня обед на столе. Все будет хорошо, Гарри поправится, — Раймундо подбодрил внучку, и они вместе спустились в столовую.

Трапеза прошла в тишине. Молодой волшебнице кусок в горло не лез, однако она заставила себя хоть немного нормально поесть за последние несколько дней. Она то и дело ловила на себе взгляд дедушки поверх газеты, которую он читал, и поначалу старалась не обращать на это внимания, но через добрых двадцать минут это стало порядком надоедать.

— У меня что-то на лице?

— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил престарелый волшебник, откладывая газету. — Просто до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты жива. Порой мне кажется, что если я отвернусь, ты исчезнешь.

— Да, дедушка, я самая настоящая, — уголки рта Киры поползли вверх от легкой улыбки. — Я никуда не исчезну.

— Расскажи, что с тобой произошло за эти два года. Как ты спаслась?

Девушка согласилась и за чашкой чая в гостиной рассказала, как Пожиратели Смерти схватили родителей, как мама заставила маскирующей магией изменить ее внешность и тем самым спасти ее, Киру. В глазах Раймундо полыхнула ярость. Хоть Альбус и предупреждал его, что темные слуги не оставят его семью, он надеялся, что у них не хватит смелости. Обнимая внучку, престарелый маг благодарил Мерлина за то, что хоть она осталась жива. Потом девушка поведала о своей жизни и приключениях в таборе цыган и том, как она встретила Гарри:

— ... на табор напали Пожиратели Смерти. К счастью, я подслушала их разговор о готовящейся атаке и вовремя предупредила цыган. Но без боя не обошлось, и Рада заставила меня трансгрессировать. Переместилась я в лес Дин, где и встретила Гарри и буквально вырвала его из лап приспешников Темного Лорда.

— Тогда-то его и ранили? — осведомился Раймундо и Кира кивнула.

Юная чародейка описала события, которые произошли в родовом особняке и предательство Оуэна. Известие о том, что ее парень и по совместительству партнер по танцам оказался предателем, повергло пожилого целителя в шок. А девушка встала и сказала, что пойдет немного погуляет, ей вдруг невыносимо стало находиться в четырех стенах. Она должна была побегать на свежем воздухе, подумать, успокоиться. Раймундо предупредил, что в лесу могут быть Пожиратели Смерти и пошел в библиотеку, а Кира, выйдя на задний двор, превратилась в свою анимагическую форму и побежала в лес. Очутившись среди вековых деревьев, юная чародейка, наконец, расслабилась и позволила сознанию и инстинктам дикой пумы преобладать над разумом человека. Воительница провела несколько часов за охотой на зайцев и других грызунов. Было спокойно, пели птицы, не было ни следа последователей Волан-де-Морта, хотя Воительнице несколько раз попадались браконьерские капканы. Поужинав несколькими молодыми зайцами, девушка решила возвращаться домой, потому что уже темнело. Идя по тропинке к поместью, горная львица уловила какой-то странный звук: то ли мяуканье то ли рычание и помчалась на шум. Подбегая, пума обнаружила маленького рысенка, попавшего в капкан. Мысленно проклиная охотников, девушка превратилась в человека и, склонившись над израненным существом, при помощи магии достала его из капкана. Потом наколдовала небольшую корзинку для котенка, превратилась обратно в пуму, и со всех лап бросилась домой, корзинка сама собой летела за ней под действием заклинания. 

— Дедушка! — позвала Кира, превратившись обратно в человека.

— Что случилось? — мужчина сбежал в коридор по винтовой лестнице. 

Вместо ответа девушка показала престарелому целителю корзинку с рысенком.

— Merlín misericordioso!* — воскликнул Раймундо.

— Это канадская рыжая рысь. Я нашла ее в лесу. Она попала в браконьерский капкан, — пояснила Кира. — Нужно ей как-то помочь. 

— Пойдем скорее.

Они вошли в кабинет, и старый маг пробормотал несколько заклинаний. У маленького существа было несколько переломов ребер и раздроблены кости передней лапы. Котенок дрожал от высокой температуры, но что хуже, потерял много крови. Он пробормотал еще несколько заклинаний, и кровотечение остановилось, потом, смазав раны мазью, наложил на них и на перебитую лапу животного повязки. 

— Попробуй покормить ее, — сказал Раймундо. — Нужно дать ей жаропонижающее и кровевосстанавливающее зелья и «Костерост», а если дать их на пустой желудок ее может стошнить.

Мужчина взмахнул рукой, и в его ладони появилась тарелка с мясным фаршем, который он хотел приготовить на ужин. Бережно взяв котенка на руки, Кира села на колени. Прекрасные глаза рыси затуманились, она дрожала от лихорадки и съежилась, словно пытаясь спрятаться. 

— Не бойся, малышка, я тебе помогу, — ласково произнесла девушка ровным успокаивающим голосом.

Мрриар... мрриар...

— Тише, тише, все хорошо. 

Девушка поднесла немного фарша в маленькой ложечке к мордочке рысенка, но он лишь безразлично смотрел на еду. Такая апатия перепугала молодую волшебницу. Это был плохой знак, только животное, которое готовилось умереть, отказывалось от еды. Тогда девушка взяла немного фарша пальцами и поднесла к рысенку. Котенок слабо понюхал угощение и проглотил немного. Сердце Киры с надеждой забилось быстрее. 

— Умничка. Хочешь еще? Этого не достаточно для растущей рыси как ты. Ты не поправишься, если не будешь кушать.

Рысенок съел еще немного, и потом Раймундо протянул Кире целебные снадобья. Выпив их, маленькая хищница замотала головой и недовольно зашипела.

— Отвратительные, правда? Но они тебе помогут, — тихо произнесла юная чародейка. — Вот выпей немного воды.

Дикая кошка медленно ее выпила. Слабо улыбаясь этой маленькой победе, девушка с рысенком на руках поднялась в свою комнату.

— Вот, это твой новый дом.

Котенок по-прежнему дрожал, и Кира гладила его по спинке и за ушками, пока он не успокоился. Потом она завернула его в махровый плед, и котенок практически сразу уснул. Девушка спустилась на первый этаж. Раймундо готовил ужин на кухне. 

— Она уснула, — проинформировала юная чародейка.

— Хорошо. Сегодняшняя ночь будет самой тяжелой, если она ее переживет, то поправится, — кивнул мужчина. — Где ты ее нашла?

— В чаще. Я уже возвращалась домой, когда услышала ее. Там было множество браконьерских капканов, и она угодила в один из них. 

— Варварство, — прорычал старый маг. — Чистое варварство, ей не более четырех-пяти месяцев, а она уже стала жертвой браконьеров... ладно не будем о плохом, садись ужинать, у меня практически все готово. 

— Спасибо я не голодна. Я уже поела.

— Охотилась на зайцев?

На лице Раймундо промелькнуло отвращение, когда Кира утвердительно кивнула, и он махнул рукой, давая понять, что девушка была вольна делать что хочет. Молодая волшебница поднялась к себе в комнату и погрузилась в чтение книги.

***

00:00. 

Кира резко проснулась от кошмара, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Наколдовав себе стакан воды, девушка жадно выпила животворящую жидкость и поднялась осмотреть рысенка, надеясь, что он уже пошел на поправку. К ее ужасу, маленькая хищница выглядела полумертвой, а ее тело сотрясала сильнейшая дрожь. 

— О, Мерлин, нет! — воскликнула молода волшебница, чувствуя, как ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

Она бережно взяла котенка на руки и провела диагностику. Оказалось, что лихорадка вернулась, что свидетельствовало о проблемах с иммунной системой животного. Скорее всего, полученные травмы сильно ослабили его. Котенок был так слаб, что едва держался на ногах, и Кира прижала его к груди. Ярко-желтые радужки глаз помутнели из-за лихорадки, а из груди рысенка вырвалось тихое урчание. Девушка нежно погладила маленькую хищницу по загривку, и она доверчиво прильнула к ласкающей руке. 

— Все в порядке. Сейчас я напою тебя кое-какими зельями, и тебе станет получше. Мерлин, тебя трусит как Гремучую Иву.

Юная чародейка взяла шприц, наполнила его водой и напоила абсолютно несопротивляющееся существо. Потом она немного покормила рысенка, прежде чем дать ему необходимые зелья. Покончив с лекарствами, Кира села в кресло-качалку, прижимая котенка к груди и пристально наблюдая за критически больным существом. Она больше ничего не могла сделать, нужно было ждать реакции животного на зелья. Дрожь в теле котенка никак не унималась, поэтому молодая волшебница, призвав манящими чарами плед, наложила на него согревающие чары и укутала им рысенка. 

— Так лучше? Моя мама делала то же самое, когда я сильно болела. Надеюсь, тебе это поможет так же, как и мне, — ласково сказала она.

Рысенок взглянул на девушку своими необычайно умными глазами и заурчал. 

— Если бы я не знала наверняка, я бы восприняла это за «спасибо», — уголки рта Киры поползли вверх в легкой улыбке.

Она судорожно вздохнула и облокотилась на подушки, прижимая дикую кошку к груди. Она закрыла глаза, представляя, как рысь вместе с ней охотится в лесу... само воплощение свободы. Девушка надеялась вылечить малышку. Возможно, эта хищница станет ей другом. Мама часто говорила ей завести фамильяра, говорила, что животные замечательны тем, что любят тебя, несмотря ни на что. Они никогда не предадут. Просунув руку к груди кошки, девушка ощутила стабильное сердцебиение. Но будет ли оно таким и дальше. Карие глаза встретились с желтыми, в которых ясно читался страх «Помоги, спаси меня». 

— Я пытаюсь, маленькая, пытаюсь. Не бойся, я буду с тобой, всегда, — зашептала она.

Рысенок прижался к ее груди и уснул, а Кира, проверив состояние Гарри, продолжила свое ночное наблюдение.

02:00. 

Кира дремала, но ее сны были не из приятных, ей снова приснился кошмар, в котором она убила Гарри по приказу Волан-де-Морта. Проснувшись, она тут же осмотрела рысь, лежащую у нее на коленях. Она выглядела немного получше, хотя все еще была в критическом состоянии. Девушка напоила водой и зельями несчастное животное, не переставая уповать на чудо, и потом прижала маленькое существо к груди.

— Живи, — хриплым голосом сказала она. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, живи! Я вылечу тебя, и ты снова будешь охотиться, мы вместе будем охотиться. Я никогда не запру тебя в клетке, никогда не причиню боли. Ты будешь такой свободной, какой только я смогу тебя сделать. Я обещаю тебе. Только продолжай дышать.

Тихое урчание похожее на колыбельную вырвалось из груди рысенка. Этого было достаточно, пока. 

03:00.

Юная чародейка не помнила, как уснула, но должно быть, так и было, раз только сейчас открыла глаза. Она почувствовала, что плед больше не источал тепло, и на одно ужасное мгновенье застыла, не в силах заставить себя посмотреть вниз. Она не хотела видеть рысенка неподвижного, холодного и безжизненного. Только она понадеялся на то, что обрела друга, и тут же потеряла его. Пальцами она взъерошила шерсть котенка, все еще теплую. А когда, опустив руку, она ощутила упорное биение жизни о ребра животного, девушка не сразу поняла, что чувствует. Рысь выжила. Она больше не дрожала от лихорадки. Кира опустила глаза: котенок жался к ней в поисках тепла. Она улыбнулась и смахнула с глаз слезу. Если бы только она могла так же вылечить и Гарри.

***

Несмотря на бессонную ночь, Кира утром встала и напоила рысенка целебными зельями, убедившись, что он поел и попил. А когда котенок уснул, спустилась в гостиную. Дедушка сидел в кресле и с чашкой чая в руке читал газету. 

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — улыбнулся Раймундо, откладывая газету. — Садись, хочешь чашечку чая? 

— Спасибо. — Кира рухнула в кресло, пытаясь подавить зевок. — Я практически не спала ночью. У рысенка была лихорадка. 

— Как он? Все хорошо? — обеспокоено спросил дедушка.

— Она, — поправила молодая волшебница, — это девочка. Да, с ней все в порядке, она спит. 

— Хвала Мерлину, — Раймундо с облегчением вздохнул. — Как ты ее назовешь? 

— Пока не знаю. Я вообще не думаю, что она останется, она дикая кошка, и ей нужна свобода. 

— Здесь ты не права, внучка. Согласен, она дикая кошка, но ты спасла ей жизнь. Между вами сформировалась связь. Ты ведь в пуму можешь превращаться, так? — Кира кивнула. — Поговори с ней в своей анимагической форме. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо, поверь моему опыту. 

Юная чародейка ничего не ответила, хотя в душе надеялась, что дедушка прав, что хищница останется с ней. За эту ночь девушка привязалась к рыси. Она вспомнила слова Рады: «Подчас даже дикое животное может стать верным другом...» Она всегда восхищалась дикими кошками, поэтому горная львица, или как в народе говорят пума, была ее анимагической формой. Погрузившись в свои мысли, молодая волшебница допила чай и съела пару сконов. Потом вспомнила, что она хотела выяснить у престарелого целителя еще кое-что.

— Дедушка, скажи, что все-таки это за яд такой «Лунная лилия»?

Раймундо глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился в кресле.

— Это яд на основе вытяжки из цветов самой редкой черной лилии и лунного камня, отсюда и название. Это самый страшный яд на земле, от части, потому что его можно выявить только очень древним диагностическим заклинанием. 

— Я знаю, что лилия считается цветком 'красивой' смерти из-за того, что от запаха эфирных масел цветка человек может заснуть и не проснуться, — задумчиво произнесла молодая волшебница. — Никогда не думала, что из нее можно приготовить яд. Но он опасен не только тем, что его практически невозможно выявить? 

— Да, он опасен тем что, давая человеку противоядие от обычных ядов, ты как бы отсрочиваешь его смертоносное действие, что в свою очередь приводит к тому, что он действует намного агрессивнее. И даже если дать пострадавшему необходимое противоядие, не всегда можно наблюдать положительный результат.

— В каком смысле действует намного агрессивнее? Почему? — удивленно спросила Кира.

— Представь, что у тебя горит костер, ты постоянно подкидываешь в него дрова, и он разгорается все сильнее и сильнее. Нечто похожее происходит, когда противоядие, не предназначенное для этого яда, вступает во взаимодействие с ним. С одной стороны, оно замедляет действие яда, но в то же время сила его действия возрастает во много крат. И кроме того, эффект усугубляется еще и тем, что чем больше проходит времени с момента отравления, тем труднее спасти человека.

Наступила тишина, Кира обдумывала услышанное. 

— Выходит... я собственноручно подписала Гарри смертный приговор, дав ему обычные противоядия. Теперь он в коме и может умереть... — наконец пробормотала девушка.

— Ты же вчера слышала моего друга Мортимера, что мальчик в коме не из-за отравления. На самом деле ты спасла его, потому что если бы не давала ему обычные противоядия, он бы не прожил и пары часов. Однако отчасти ты права, если мы в ближайшее время не поймем, чем спровоцирована кома и не поможем юноше, то да, он умрет. 

Они еще немного посидели в гостиной, девушка позавтракала и вернулась в свою комнату. Обнаружив, что рысенок все еще спал, она пошла к Гарри. Состояние парня по-прежнему было тяжелым, но, по словам дедушки, пока стабильным. Девушка убрала прядь волос с лица юноши и взяла его за руку. ''Гарри, где же ты? И когда ты вернешься? Я не могу поверить, что ты не вернешься''. Когда она узнала о предательстве Оуэна, она на удивление ничего не почувствовала. А Гарри... девушка не совсем понимала, что испытывала к парню, сказать по правде, она боялась сама себе признаться в своих чувствах. ''Вернись, Гарри. Не уходи туда, куда я не смогу последовать за тобой. Вернись... вернись, и мы вместе победим зло''. 

С ее спальни донеслось слабое мяуканье, и Кира пошла туда. Рысенок проснулся и пытался слезть с кровати. Улыбнувшись, девушка превратилась в Воительницу и подошла к котенку. Заметив пуму, маленькая хищница зашипела и попятилась. 

_— Тише, малышка, не бойся. Я тебя не обижу,_ — заурчала Воительница. _— Меня зовут Кира._

Котенок с любопытством взглянул на величественную горную львицу. 

_— У тебя голос, как у девушки, которая спасла меня._

_— Потому что это была я._

_— Как так? Не понимаю,_ — молодая рысь склонила голову на бок. 

_— Я анимаг и могу по желанию превращаться в животное._

Воительница засмеялась от удивления, написанного на мордочке рыси и продемонстрировала свое умение. 

_— Здорово!_ — с восхищением замяукала молодая хищница, когда Кира превратилась обратно в дикую кошку. _— Так мы можем разговаривать друг с другом, когда ты в облике пумы!_

 _— Конечно,_ — заурчала Воительница. _— В облике пумы меня называют Воительницей. А тебя как зовут?_

 _— Не знаю, мои прежние хозяева звали меня рысь. Это имя?_ — с надеждой спросил котенок.

 _— Нет,_ — покачала головой пума. _— Рысь — это просто обозначение. Я думаю, они тебя не очень любили верно?_

_— Да, иногда они даже били меня, поэтому я и убежала._

_— Здесь тебе никто не причинит боли._ — Воительница коснулась носом носа рысенка, и он лизнул ее в ответ. _— Если захочешь, можешь уйти, когда выздоровеешь._

 _— Уйду? Зачем мне куда-то уходить? Мне здесь нравится. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я осталась?_ — вопрос прозвучал жалобно.

 _— Нет, я очень хочу, чтобы ты осталась,_ — заверила котенка Кира. _\- Просто... Я решила дать тебе выбор._

 _— Это ни к чему. Здесь мне рады. Там... нет. Это все, что мне нужно знать,_ — рысь принялась вылизывать Воительницу за ухом. 

_— Знаешь, я думаю, я знаю, какое имя тебе подойдет. Багира, тебе нравится? Ты сильная, свободная кошка и мне кажется, это имя тебе подойдет._

_— Багира. Спасибо, мне очень нравится!_ — довольно промурлыкал котенок. 

Воительница радостно заурчала и, бережно взяв зубами Багиру, опустила ее на пол рядом с мисочкой полной еды. Поев, рысенок потянулся и огляделся по сторонам.

 _— А там что?_ — спросила маленькая хищница, заметив приоткрытую дверь в комнату Гарри.

_— Пойдем, покажу._

Снова взяв рысенка в зубы, пума вошла со своей ношей в спальню парня и, усадив котенка на кровать, сама легла под боком юноши. Багира устроилась поудобнее рядом с Воительницей.

_— Кто это?_

_— Этого парня зовут Гарри Поттер, и он очень болен,_ — тихо проурчала Кира.

_— А что с ним?_

_— Он в коме, и ни я с дедушкой, ни его коллега не можем помочь мальчику._

_— Разве ты не можешь вылечить его, как вылечила меня?_

_— К сожалению, нет. Его болезнь гораздо тяжелее твоей._

Наступила тишина. Молодая рысь, прижавшись к Воительнице, тихо заурчала и вскоре уснула. Горная львица положила голову на грудь Гарри и, глубоко вздохнув, провалилась в царство Морфея под умиротворяющее урчание своего нового друга.

***

Так прошло больше недели. Кира практически не отходила от Гарри и лечила Багиру. Молодая рысь быстро поправлялась и вскоре полностью выздоровела. К сожалению, этого нельзя было сказать о состоянии темноволосого парня. Целебные зелья ему не помогали. Как-то вечером к ним пришел Мортимер и, осмотрев молодого человека, сказал, что его состояние критическое, однако он так и не смог сказать из-за чего Гарри был в коме. Кира была в отчаянии и, когда ей казалось, что надежды уже не осталось, к ней прилетел нежданный гость. 

Молодая волшебница вечером возвращалась с Багирой с охоты. Как только девушка открыла дверь своей комнаты, раздалось громкое «Крии-иии-ар!», и огромный орел, взмахнув крыльями, сел ей на плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Merlín misericordioso! (исп.) – Мерлин милосердный!


	6. По ту сторону

— Дермот! — воскликнула Кира и поспешно закрыла за собой дверь. — Как же я рада тебя видеть! Как Рада, и все остальные цыгане? С ними все хорошо?

Крии-иии-ар! Величественный орел вытянул лапу, к которой был привязан лист пергамента. Молодая волшебница отвязала письмо и села в кресло, а Багира, не обращая никакого внимания на птицу на плече хозяйки, запрыгнула ей на колени и с довольным урчанием свернулась клубком. Рассеяно поглаживая рысенка за ухом, Кира погрузилась в чтение письма.

_Милая Кира,_

_Как ты? Надеюсь, с тобой все хорошо. После того, как ты трансгрессировала, наш табор отразил атаку Пожирателей Смерти и укрылся в горах Шотландии, здесь мы в безопасности.  
Но я пишу тебе не только поэтому. У меня было очень странное видение, и меня не покидает плохое предчувствие. Более того, когда я раскинула карты Таро и руны, мне выпал страх, отчаяние и смерть. Я чувствую, что вскоре может случиться что-то ужасное, и кто-то умрет.   
Пожалуйста, напиши мне что произошло. Возможно, я смогу помочь. И умоляю, не говори, что все хорошо, потому что я знаю, это не так._

_С любовью  
Рада._

Отложив письмо, Кира вздохнула с облегчением. Она места себе не находила от волнения: смогли ли Баро с Рубиной и Радой с Миро укрыть табор в безопасном месте. 

— Спасибо, что принес письмо, Дермот, — девушка погладила птицу по спине. — Я немедленно напишу Раде ответ. Мерлин, хоть бы она помогла спасти Гарри...

Манящими чарами призвав лист пергамента и перо с чернилами, юная чародейка стала писать ответ.

_Дорогая Рада,_

_Как же я рада получить от тебя известия, что у вас в таборе все хорошо. Сейчас я у дедушки в северной Испании. Однако ты права, произошло нечто ужасное. Гарри пытались отравить.  
Я встретила его после того как покинула вас. На него напали Пожиратели Смерти и ранили. Как выяснилось, они хотели его отравить редчайшим ядом на планете «Лунная Лилия». Моему дедушке удалось спасти юношу, но он в коме, и ни я, ни дедушка не можем понять почему. С каждым днем его состояние ухудшается. Твое предчувствие тебя не подвело, он может умереть. Мы с дедушкой предполагаем, что мальчик перестал бороться за свою жизнь. Дело в том, что Пожиратели Смерти схватили Рона и Гермиону. Гарри винит в этом себя и считает, что они мертвы.   
Прошу, помоги, потому что я в отчаянии оттого, что не могу помочь Гарри._

_Целую.  
Кира. _

— Ты можешь доставить письмо как можно скорее? — обратилась молодая волшебница к орлу.

Дермот схватил клювом конверт и вылетел в окно.

— Торопись, царь небес, торопись, — прошептала Кира, провожая величественного хищника взглядом.

— _Что это была за птица?_ — с любопытством проурчала Багира.

— Это был Дермот — орел моей хорошей подруги цыганки Рады, он ее фамильяр. Она с другими цыганами ее табора спасли мне жизнь, и теперь она пишет, что, возможно, сможет помочь Гарри, — ответила Кира. 

За прошедшие недели девушка научилась разговаривать с рысенком, не превращаясь в свою анимагическую форму. Рада упоминала, что на это способны только самые одаренные анимаги. Но юная чародейка была уверенна, что все дело в любви к этому маленькому существу, которое лежало у нее на коленях и с такой теплотой в янтарных глазах смотрело на нее. Ведь слушать нужно сердцем.

— _Что такое фамильяр?_

— Фамильяр — это животное-компаньон, которое помогает своему хозяину. 

— _Значит, я — твой фамильяр._ — Багира лизнула девушку в нос. 

— Конечно, и я очень рада, что ты у меня есть.

***

Через два дня. Отдав Кире письмо, Дермот сел на спинку кресла и практически сразу уснул. Девушка тем временем развернула лист пергамента и стала читать.

_Дорогая Кира,_

_Спасибо что так быстро ответила. Теперь я понимаю смысл своего видения. Но, по крайней мере, Гарри жив. Моя мать всегда говорит, что пока бьется сердце человека, есть надежда, пусть и хрупкая как хрусталь. Я скажу больше, в своем видении я видела и Рона с Гермионой, они живы, но напуганы. Их держат в каком-то подвале.  
Но сейчас не о них. Мы цыгане издревле храним и передаем из поколения в поколение знания о магии природы и взаимодействия человеческого сознания с ней. Я знаю, как помочь Гарри. Однако я должна предупредить: то, что я собираюсь тебе предложить чрезвычайно рискованно. Магия человеческого разума не предсказуема и не изучена.   
Между близкими людьми существует связь и множество способов отыскать того, кто покинул свое сознание и скрывается в параллельном мире. Ты спасла мальчику жизнь, более того, он тебе не безразличен. Это самая сильная связь, которая должна позволить тебе пройти дорогой Луны и спасти молодого человека. Я пойду с тобой, так как предания гласят: всегда необходимо путешествовать с партнером, чтобы не заблудиться в человеческом сознании из-за того, что разум очень силен, и чем сильнее маг, тем сильнее его защита, и тем более необходимость в партнере.   
Если ты готова на этот риск, вложи свой медальон в руку Гарри в ночь полнолуния и положи ладонь на лунный камень, когда первые лучи восходящей луны коснутся его поверхности. Он отправит тебя в мир между мирами. Я тебя там встречу.  
И еще, когда будешь проводить ритуал, убедись, чтобы тебя не потревожили. Никто не должен мешать. Я наложу защитные чары на наш шатер, а Миро скажет всем не беспокоить меня в эту ночь. _

_До восходящей луны, дорогая._

_P.S. Дермот останется с тобой. Если возникнут проблемы, или тебе потребуется помощь, любая, напиши мне, и он найдет меня, где бы я ни была._

_С любовью  
Рада.  
_  
Кира держала письмо как спасительную соломинку. ''Послезавтра. Полнолуние послезавтра, и Гарри будет спасен. Я не успокоюсь, пока не верну его домой''. 

— _Что там?_ \- спросила Багира, запрыгнув девушке на руки.

— Это письмо от Рады. Она говорит, что Гарри еще можно спасти.

— _Значит все хорошо?_

— Не совсем. Ритуал, который необходимо провести очень опасный. Но я готова на этот риск.

— _А я могу чем-то помочь?_

— К сожалению, нет, малышка, — покачала головой Кира. — Этот ритуал под силу провести только человеку. Багира, не грусти, — взмолилась девушка, заметив, как молодая рысь сникла и загрустила. — Ты уже мне помогаешь тем, что ты у меня есть. 

Молодая волшебница легла на кровать читать книгу, а Багира утроившись у нее под боком, уснула с довольным урчанием.

***

Вечером в день полнолуния Кира за ужином рассказала дедушке о возможности вернуть Гарри и попросила ночью не беспокоить ее. Раймундо был скептически настроен, но понимая, что внучка в отчаянии была готова на что угодно, не стлал ее отговаривать. Престарелый целитель лишь надеялся, что ей все удастся, поскольку путешествие дорогой Луны рискованно и не редко заканчивалось смертью. Но он не стал этого говорить внучке. 

Поднявшись в комнату Гарри, Кира на всякий случай наложила самые сильные чары на помещение, хотя не думала, что ей кто-то помешает. Дедушка был в библиотеке, Дермот еще днем улетел охотиться, а Багира спала, свернувшись клубком на махровом пледе. Это была всего лишь мера предосторожности. Она вложила свой медальон в руку Гарри, ожидая восхода луны. Медленно поднимался лунный диск, и первые его лучи заиграли на поверхности лунного камня. Его окутывало голубоватое свечение, и как только девушка коснулась самоцвета, почувствовала, будто куда-то падает. Помня, что сказала Рада, Кира позволила магии камня уносить ее все дальше и дальше, пока она не оказалась на залитой лунным светом тропе, которую окутывал густой туман. 

_Мир между мирами, Долина Тумана и Теней._

_У молодой волшебницы было какое-то странное чувство нереальности этого места, чувство существования и в то же время не существования. Глядя в туман, она была практически уверена, что видела лица умерших. ''Там должно быть и мои родители...'' Кира судорожно вздохнула и поплотней закуталась в свою бархатную накидку._

_— Не смотри на туман. Он может тебя обмануть, — раздался нежный голос Рады._

_Юная чародейка обернулась. Женщина стояла рядом с ней слегка прозрачная, но все та же цыганка-провидица в своем цыганском одеянии._

_— Здравствуй, дорогая. Похоже, древние предания оказались правдивы, раз мы здесь. Ты чувствуешь связь между тобой и Гарри?_

_Кира кивнула. Всякий раз, когда она думала о парне, чувствовала тепло в груди._

_— Хорошо. Возьми меня за руку, и мы пойдем по тропе. Думаю, мы с легкостью сможем попасть в разум мальчика._

_— И что же нас там может ждать?_

_— Не знаю, но мы должны быть готовы ко всему._

_Девушка взяла Раду под руку, и они пошли по тропе. Вскоре перед ними возник густой лес, похожий на Запретный лес, только гораздо светлее. Они остановились._

_— Этот лес действительно... сознание Гарри? — озадачено спросила Кира._

_— Судя по всему, да. Так мальчик защищается. Лес — это особое пространство со своим неподражаемым очарованием. Это место уединения. А для Гарри это убежище, но нас он должен пустить._

_— Ты уверена?_

_— Нет, однако, мы не узнаем, если будем здесь стоять._

_Кира кивнула, и они вместе ступили под кроны деревьев. Оказались они на тропе залитой лунным светом, который освещал все вокруг, проникая сквозь листву. А на тропинке ней сидел гигантский сфинкс. Цыганка и волшебница нерешительно приблизились к зверю._

_— Стойте. Кто вы? Зачем вы пришли?_

_Кира выступила вперед, с интересом глядя на фантастическое животное._

_— Меня зовут Кира, я пришла в поисках заблудшей здесь души._

_— Неужели? И откуда ты его знаешь, девочка?_

_Девушка уже собиралась ответить, что им предначертано убить самого сильного темного мага в мире, но интуитивно произнесла другое:_

_— Я его родственная душа._

_— Хорошо, а ты цыганка? — сфинкс обратилась к Раде._

_— Девочка дочь моего сердца._

_— Хорошо. Вы сможете пройти, если отгадаете мою загадку. Ответите правильно, пойдете дальше. Ответите неверно или промолчите, вернетесь назад ни с чем._

_Кира с Радой переглянулись. Девушка кивнула в знак согласия, назад они не повернут, так что выбора у них не оставалось._

_— Мы слушаем, — сказала Рада._

_Сфинкс села посреди тропы и заговорила мелодичным голосом:_

_— Ему савана — дом родной.  
Его боится зверь любой,  
Скрыться с глаз долой стремится.  
Его уважают за храбрость и силу.  
Он издавна власти, могущества символ.  
Роскошная грива подобна короне,   
Дикой силой налита.  
Он в мире зверей восседает на троне.  
Самки — все из королев.  
С семейством своим терпелив он и нежен.  
Конфликт же с самцом-чужаком неизбежен.  
Под сенью деревьев он днем отдыхает,  
Лениво за прайдом своим наблюдает.  
А ночью, когда в небе звезды заблещут,  
От рыка его все в округе трепещут.   
Никто не хотел бы навлечь его гнев._

_Кира задумалась, сомневаясь, что ответить. Она знала множество магических существ, которые внушали страх, однако что-то ей подсказывало, что здесь речь шла не о волшебном животном. Рада тем временем попросила повторить загадку._

_— Можно еще раз послушать загадку, только помедленнее, пожалуйста._

_Сфинкс расплылась в загадочной улыбке и медленно произнесла стихотворение._

_— Его уважают за храбрость и силу... он в мире зверей восседает на троне... под сенью деревьев он днем отдыхает... — бормотала молодая волшебница себе под нос. — Ничего не понимаю._

_— Успокойся, дорогая. У нас все получится, — ободряюще промолвила Рада. — Главное сосредоточиться._

_Кира лишь кивнула и со вздохом в задумчивости прислонилась к дереву, не переставая повторять себе под нос строки загадки. Внезапно все паззлы головоломки сложились в ее голове._

_— Кажется, я поняла, что это за зверь, — протянула девушка и повернулась к сфинксу. — Это лев!_

_Сфинкс кивнула, не переставая лучезарно улыбаться, и посторонилась, пропуская женщин дальше. Не веря своей удаче, Кира и Рада пошли вперед по тропе все глубже и глубже в чащу леса._

_Внезапно стало очень холодно и темно. Кире вдруг показалось, что липкий парализующий холод пробирался в самые потаенные уголки ее души, а в голове у нее зазвучали голоса родителей и крики Пожирателей Смерти. Молодую волшебницу с Радой стали окружать дементоры. Цыгана в то же мгновение обернулась ушастой совой и взмыла в небо. А Кира осталась стоять на тропе, парализованная жуткими воспоминаниями прошлого._

_— Кира, обернись! — ухнула Знающая. — Обернись! В животном обличии они не причинят тебе вреда!_

_Девушка послушалась и приняла облик горной львицы. Голоса стихли и действительно стало немного легче. Однако липкий парализующий душу и тело холод остался. Кира не могла ничего с собой поделать и лишь в оцепенении наблюдала, как вокруг нее смыкается кольцо дементоров._

_— Беги! Ни о чем не думай и просто беги! — ухала ушастая сова, кружа над пумой._

_— Не могу!_

_— Трусиха! Ты прошла весь этот путь, чтобы теперь сдаться?!_

_— Я не трусиха! — Воительница громко и злобно зарычала, махая хвостом._

_— Так докажи это! — насмехалась Знающая._

_Горная львица глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь Окклюменцией очистить сознание, и, зажмурившись, бросилась бежать. Неожиданно холод отступил, уступая место царившей здесь безмятежности. Кира остановилась и, поджав лапу, нерешительно открыла глаза. Тропу заливал лунный свет, а дементоры исчезли, словно их и не было. Вздохнув с облегчением, она превратилась обратно в человека. Рада приняла человеческий облик рядом с ней._

_— Почему Гарри сражается с нами? — в недоумении спросила юная чародейка._

_— Он напуган... напуган и... верит, что он не достоин, чтобы его спасали... он боится и верит, что все, произошедшее в его жизни и в жизни его друзей из-за него, и поэтому он не достоин жизни._

_Не успели эти слова слететь с губ цыганки, как все встало на свои места. Гарри не приходил в себя, потому что сам себя сюда заточил. Он полагал, что если он будет здесь, то никто больше не пострадает. Они пошли дальше и вскоре среди деревьев заметили единорогов и рыжеволосую девушку. Она стояла к ним спиной и гладила одного из священных животных. Потом обернулась и улыбнулась женщинам._

_— Здравствуй, Кира, я ждала тебя._

_— Лили... но как? — молодая волшебница опешила и отступила на пару шагов. — Ты... ты ведь умерла..._

_Рыжеволосая женщина рассмеялась, потом сказала:_

_— Те, кто любит нас, всегда с нами. Я здесь, чтобы оберегать своего сына._

_Рада напряглась и взяла Киру за руку._

_— Девочка моя, — зашептала цыганка ей на ухо, — не поддавайся. Это не Лили, даже не ее дух, а всего лишь образ, созданный сознанием Гарри для защиты._

_— Откуда ты знаешь?_

_— Не могу сказать... просто чувствую. Ты мне доверяешь?_

_— Больше чем себе, — девушка потом повернулась к Лили. — Где Гарри, Лили? Мы должны найти его._

_— Он здесь. Но сначала скажи мне, что такое соверейн спесифик? Ответишь верно, продолжишь свой путь, если же нет, ты должна будешь уйти._

_Кира рассердилась, она должна была помочь Гарри, а Лили ее задерживала._

_— Лили, Гарри в беде, мы должны его разыскать!_

_— Здесь мой сын в безопасности. Ответь на мой вопрос, и сама в этом убедишься, — промолвила Лили со сводящим с ума спокойствием._

_— Кира, тише. Криком ты ничего не добьёшься, - успокаивающе произнесла Рада. — Успокойся и просто ответь._

_— Прекрасно, — молодая волшебница глубоко вздохнула и совладала со своими эмоциями. — Это панацея от всех болезней. Но в мире не существует такого зелья. Маги всех времен и народов пытались изобрести такой эликсир, но это миф._

_— Неужели, Кира? — Лили прищурилась. — От чего невозможное становится возможным? От чего заклятые враги становятся друзьями? Что может вернуть заблудшую душу с темного пути?_

_Девушка нахмурилась, однако вдруг поняла, что есть лишь один правильный ответ на все эти вопросы._

_— Любовь._

_— Да, Кира. Любовь — это соверейн спесифик. Она искупает грехи прошлого и уберегает от грехов в будущем, — Лили жестом подозвала юную чародейку к себе. — Подойди ко мне, я укажу путь дальше._

_Молодая волшебница уже хотела подойти, но Рада напряглась. Она чувствовала, что это ловушка и схватила Киру за руку._

_— Нам от тебя ничего не нужно. Нашей воли и магии достаточно._

_Цыганка пристально смотрела в изумрудные глаза молодой женщины. В глазах чародейки на мгновение вспыхнул гнев, но она откинула назад волосы и снова засмеялась._

_— Хорошо, цыганка. Вы продолжите путь только с тем, с чем пришли сюда, — она посторонилась. — Идите, мой сын ждет вас._

_Кира и Рада поспешили дальше по тропе. Молодая волшебница мысленно проклинала себя за то, что едва не позволила обвести себя вокруг пальца. Теперь она понимала, почему всегда нужно путешествовать с партнером. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри так изобретателен? Вскоре они вышли на освещенную луной поляну. Лунные лучи играли на поверхности озера мириадами маленьких искорок. А под раскидистым дубом прямо на берегу озера сидел Гарри с абсолютно безразличным выражением лица. Кира бросилась к парню, и схватила его за руку. Ворча, юноша отшатнулся._

_— Оставь меня! Я хочу остаться один!_

_— Гарри, посмотри на меня! — молодая волшебница с силой встряхнула его за плечи. — Посмотри! Неужели ты меня не узнаешь?_

_Его изумрудные глаза немного сфокусировались._

_— Кира, это вправду ты? Откуда ты здесь?_

_— Да, вправду. Я последовала за своим сердцем, чтобы забрать тебя домой._

_— Нет! Я не вернусь! Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал из-за меня! — на глаза Гарри навернулись слезы. — Все умирают, если они рядом со мной! Все!_

_Кира, прижав молодого человека к груди, крепко обняла его._

_— Я с тобой и я, безусловно, жива._

_— Может быть, ты будешь следующей. Рон с Гермионой..._

_— Живы и здоровы, дитя, — произнесла Рада._

_Гарри отстранился от девушки и уставился на цыганку._

_— Кто вы?_

_— Меня зовут Рада. Кира дочь моего сердца, — последовал незамысловатый ответ. — Дитя, ты не несешь ответственности за решения других. Это был выбор Рона и Гермионы спасти тебя. И ты никому не поможешь, заточив себя здесь, особенно им._

_— Нет, вы должны уйти, вы не знаете, на что я способен, — в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри._

_— Неужели? Ну, тогда ты должен бояться меня, а не я тебя. — Кира расплылась в притворной усмешке. — Я два года жила с цыганами, знаю с полсотни их заклинаний, как боевых, так и целительских, метаю кинжалы так, что они практически всегда попадают в цель, — девушка взяла Гарри за подбородок и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. — Послушай меня, и послушай очень внимательно. Не твоя вина, что в твоей жизни и жизни твоих близких происходили и происходят ужасные события. Не ищи ее там, где ее нет. Вини того, кто действительно ответственен за это — Тома Марволо Реддла. Ты не несешь ответственности за решения других. Твои друзья хотели тебя спасти, — юная чародейка помедлила и, взяв руки парня в свои ладони, произнесла то, в чем сама себе до недавнего времени не могла признаться. — Я люблю тебя Гарри, и ничто этого не изменит. Прийти сюда за тобой — это мое решение._

_— Нет, я этого не достоин._

_— Никогда, слышишь, никогда не говори этого, — ласково произнесла Рада. — Ты достоин любой жертвы, на которую твои друзья готовы пойти, потому что ты им дорог, как и они тебе. А Кира любит тебя, потому что ты это ты._

_Гарри колебался, однако внезапно обнаружил себя в объятьях Киры. Одной рукой девушка прижимала его к груди, а второй гладила по волосам. Парень ответил взаимностью, вдыхая полной грудью пьянящий запах сандала на ее локонах, не в силах больше сопротивляться правде. Он только сейчас понял, что по-настоящему любил молодую волшебницу и что впервые за все эти годы он тоже был любим._

_— Отведите меня домой, — еле слышно произнес молодой человек._

_— Пойдем, дитя, — мягко сказала Рада._

_Кира с цыганкой встали, увлекая за собой Гарри, и все вместе пошли восвояси. Не успели они сделать и нескольких шагов как оказались в начале дороги Луны._

_— Прости, Кира, но я должна уходить. Скоро рассвет, и я не могу больше оставаться в Мире Тумана и Теней. Помни, тебе всегда рады в нашем таборе. Если возникнут проблемы, не стесняйся, напиши, и мы обязательно придем на помощь._

_Цыганка поцеловала молодую волшебницу в лоб и исчезла в тумане. Девушка вздохнула и, обняв юношу, пошла по освещенному луной пути._

***

Юная чародейка очнулась от того, что ее звали по имени. Борясь с туманом, окутывающим ее сознание после сна, она медленно подняла голову и с удивлением обнаружила, что она лежала на худой руке, в ладони которой покоилась ее подвеска. ''Я уснула? Черт возьми, неужели это был просто сон? Ничего не вышло...'' — подумала она, пока ее глаза не встретились с изумрудными глазами парня, за жизнь которого она так отчаянно боролась. Он пришел в себя и ошарашено смотрел на нее.

— Кира? Мне приснился странный сон. Ты там была, и цыганка...

Он так и не закончил свою мысль, потому что в следующую секунду девушка так крепко его обняла, что он практически не мог дышать, и по какой-то причине шептала:

— Это был не сон. Ты вернулся ко мне, вернулся...

— Воздух... — прохрипел парень, пытаясь отстраниться от девушки. 

— Ой, прости, — Кира рассмеялась и отпустила Гарри. — Я так за тебя перепугалась. 

— Я... — юноша замялся. - Прости... Что произошло?

— Ты был в коме, но теперь все будет хорошо...

Парень не дал Кире договорить. Он крепко обнял девушку и прошептал «Спасибо». Заметив в руке медальон, молодой человек застегнул замочек цепочки на ее шее. Молодая волшебница улыбнулась и, убрав волосы, слегка наклонилась, чтобы зеленоглазому мальчику было удобнее. Убрав с лица юной чародейки пару прядей шелковистых шоколадных волос, Гарри поцеловал ее в губы. Кира опешила на мгновение, но потом ответила на поцелуй. Он был такой нежный, такой страстный...

— Я люблю тебя Кира Сиерра Сайфер, — прошептал Гарри, не переставая целовать девушку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — шмыгнув носом, пробормотала молодая волшебница.

— Почему ты плачешь? — удивился юноша, вытирая со щеки Киры слезу.

— От счастья. Я думала, что потеряла тебя, но ты вернулся, и теперь все будет хорошо. 

Темноволосый парень улыбнулся, и их губы снова слились в сладком поцелуе. Впервые Гарри почувствовал, что он там, где и должен быть.


	7. Тайны Альбуса Дамблдора

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Кира мягко отстранилась от Гарри и взмахом руки сняла с комнаты защитные чары. Дверь беззвучно отворилась, впуская высокого статного пожилого мужчину.

— Это мой дедушка Раймундо, — шепнула юная чародейка. — Он — целитель.

— Кира, девочка моя, хвала Мерлину тебе все удалось, — лицо престарелого мага просияло, когда он обнаружил сидящего на кровати Гарри.

Пожилой волшебник вошел в комнату. Он был одет в серый брючный костюм и мантию цвета индиго, а седеющие волосы, ниспадающие до плеч, были собраны в конский хвост. На бархатной ткани мантии золотыми нитями были вышиты геральдические узоры и фамильный герб семьи Сайфер.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Раймундо, осматривая юношу.

— Слабость жуткая, голова как в тумане и ноги как ватные.

— Ничего, это нормально. Ты почти две недели пролежал в коме. Это скоро пройдет.

— Две недели? — ошарашено переспросил Гарри. — Но почему? Что произошло?

— Кира тебе все объяснит, — улыбнулся престарелый маг. — А я пока приготовлю завтрак и тебе лекарства.

Пожилой волшебник направился к двери, однако за мгновение до того, как она закрылась, в комнату с громким «Мрри-ииа-арр!» вбежало нечто и запрыгнуло к Гарри на кровать.

— Кто это? — пролепетал парень, в шоке вытаращившись на молодую рысь, которая не сводила с него своих необычайно умных янтарных глаз.

— Это Багира — мой фамильяр, — еле сдерживая смех, ответила Кира. — Она сбежала от прежних хозяев и попала в браконьерский капкан, а я ее выходила.

Девушка погладила рысенка по спинке, и он довольно заурчал. Склонив голову на бок, дикая кошка заурчала еще громче, от чего юная чародейка не выдержала и залилась веселым смехом.

— Что смешного? — озадачено спросил зеленоглазый мальчик.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — глубоко вздохнув, промолвила молодая волшебница. — Просто Багира сказала, что ты смешной, что у тебя вид, будто ты привидение увидел.

— Ты… ты понимаешь ее? — мальчик дар речи потерял от потрясения.

Кира залилась красой и смущенно улыбнулась. А парень лишь ошарашено перевел взгляд с нее на котенка. Заметив, что Гарри с любопытством наблюдает за Багирой, девушка кивнула в сторону рысенка. Парень нерешительно потянулся к дикой кошке и погладил ее за ухом. Ее шерстка оказалась нежной как шелк. Котенок закрыл глаза и довольно заурчал.

— Вижу, вы уже подружились, — в комнату вернулся Раймундо с большим подносом еды, и стаканом зелий для юноши.

Престарелый маг усмехнулся и, оставив поднос на журнальном столике, ушел. Позавтракали молодые люди в тишине. Потом девушка рассказала зеленоглазому мальчику, что слуги Темного Лорда, напавшие на него в лесу, пытались его отравить. Она умолчала лишь о том, что это ее бывший парень ранил его. Это было уже не важно.

Гарри долго расспрашивал Киру о ритуале Дороги Луны и о цыганке Раде. Ему очень хотелось знать правда ли то, что она сказала о Роне с Гермионой.

— Кира… это правда, что Рада сказала, что Рон с Гермионой живы? — смущенно пробормотал парень.

— Правда. Рада обладает даром предвидения. Когда ты был в коме, ей было видение о том, что тебе грозит смертельная опасность и о них. Она мне написала, что они живы и здоровы, но их держат в каком-то подвале. — ''И полагаю, я даже знаю в каком'', — мрачно закончила про себя молодая волшебница.

Крии-иии-ар! Крии-иии-ар! В комнату через открытое окно влетел Дермот и сел на письменный стол.

— _Дермот!_ — Багира спрыгнула с кровати и, радостно махая хвостиком, побежала к орлу.

Кира, улыбаясь, тоже подошла к хищнику и погладила его. Орел легонько ущипнул девушку за пальцы и принялся расправлять перья. Вдруг за ее спиной раздались звуки возни. Обернувшись, юная чародейка в ужасе обнаружила, что Гарри встал с кровати и отчаянно пытался устоять на ногах, схватившись за прикроватную тумбочку.

— Гарри, что ты делаешь? Ты с ума сошел? — молодая волшебница подхватила парня. — Зачем ты встал?

— Мы должны спасти их, — взмолился юноша, до боли сжав ее руки. — Мы должны спасти Рона и Гермиону, пожалуйста!

— Мы их спасем, обещаю. Но ты еще очень слаб, едва на ногах стоишь. Ложись, тебе нужно отдыхать, набираться сил.

— А что, если с ними что-то случится… — из последних сил выдохнул Гарри и покачнулся.

Он обмяк у Киры на руках, потеряв сознание. Выругавшись себе под нос, девушка уложила его на постель и позвала дедушку. Раймундо с хмурым серьезным видом выслушал внучку и склонился над мальчиком. Взяв его за запястье, престарелый целитель пробормотал несколько заклинаний.

— Все в порядке. Гарри потерял сознание, потому что еще слишком слаб. Ему не следовало так скоро и резко вставать с кровати.

— Что произошло? — темноволосый парень со стоном открыл глаза.

— Вы потеряли сознание молодой человек, — протянул пожилой волшебник, потом смерил мальчика суровым взглядом. — Ты зачем встал с кровати, парень? Хочешь, чтоб у тебя сердечный приступ случился?

— Нет, — пристыжено ответил Гарри. — Я хочу спасти Рона и Гермиону!

— Похвальный, но неоправданный героизм. Сначала ты должен поправиться, — продолжил Раймундо уже более дружелюбным тоном.

— Неужели нельзя вылечить меня… не знаю… при помощи заклинания?

— Заклинания не помогут, — покачала головой Кира.

— Кира права. Ты в коме две недели пролежал, твои мышцы ослаблены. Им нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Ты должен принимать целебные снадобья и соблюдать постельный режим.

— Долго?

— Как минимум неделю.

— Неделю! Но…

— Может быть, мне следует использовать клеящие чары, чтоб у тебя не возникло желания нарушить мои наставления? — пригрозил Раймундо шелковым голосом.

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения, но ничего не ответил. Глубоко вздохнув, юноша скрестил руки на груди и устроился поудобней на подушках. По голосу престарелого мага мальчик понял, что тот не шутит, с ним лучше не спорить. Удовлетворенный пожилой целитель вышел из комнаты и вскоре вернулся со стаканом зелий для него. Потом посоветовав внучке отдохнуть, удалился восвояси.

— Дедушка прав, Гарри. Тебе нужно отдыхать и набираться сил, — ласково произнесла Кира. — Выпей снадобья и попытайся поспать.

Парень, кивнув, выпил лекарства и сам не заметил, как уснул. Юная чародейка укрыла его одеялом и тоже пошла отдыхать.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Гарри быстро поправлялся, и Раймундо разрешил мальчику ненадолго вставать с постели. Молодые люди проводили вместе много времени. С каждым днем их чувства только крепли. Им было приятно просто проводить время вместе в тишине, наблюдая, как другой чем-то занят. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что они любят друг друга, и престарелый маг был только рад за внучку.

Кира поддалась на уговоры зеленоглазого мальчика и пообещала, что когда он полностью поправится, она научит его искусству анимагии. А пока согласилась научить колдовству без палочки и метанию ножа. Однако юноше это давалось гораздо труднее, чем ей.

— Ничего не выходит, — раздосадовано проворчал Гарри, когда у него в очередной раз не получилось правильно метнуть нож.

Темноволосый парень с молодой волшебницей были в саду. Кира терпеливо учила юношу метанию ножа.

— Ты слишком сильно стараешься, — улыбнулась юная волшебница. — Кроме того, ты очень напряжен, расслабься.

Юная чародейка подошла к Гарри и стала массажировать ему плечи и спину. Молодой человек повернулся к любимой и, обняв ее за талию, поцеловал. Молодая волшебница прильнула к нему, однако внезапно он покачнулся и схватился за нее в попытке устоять на ногах. Встревоженная Кира усадила мальчика на траву.

— Что такое?

Закрыв глаза, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и только потом ответил:

— Голова немного закружилась. Ничего страшного, сейчас пройдет.

— Пойдем, ляжешь, отдохнешь.

— Все в порядке, правда. — Гарри улыбнулся и взял Киру за руку. — Кира, я… я хотел поговорить. Ты ведь внучка профессора Дамблдора. Помоги мне остановить Снейпа.

Юная чародейка изменилась в лице и помрачнела. Прислонившись к дереву, она судорожно вздохнула и промолвила:

— Я ожидала, что ты попросишь меня об этом. Прости, Гарри, но я не могу тебе помочь.

— Но почему? — опешил юноша. — Он предал профессора. Дамблдор верил ему, а Снейп убил его! Неужели ты не хочешь отомстить?

— Северус не предавал дедушку. Он с самого начала работал на дедушку двойным агентом в рядах Пожирателей Смерти и рассказывал Ордену планы Темного Лорда.

— И ты этому веришь? Может это все часть его плана по возвращению Темному Лорду его полной мощи и власти? Почему ты защищаешь Снейпа? — негодовал темноволосый парень. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что летучая мышь подземелий на стороне Дамблдора?

Кира закрыла глаза, пытаясь подавить раздражение. Она не хотела ссориться с Гарри, тем более бороться с его глупым упрямством. Она тихо и спокойно ответила, однако ее глаза метали молнии:

— Я не думаю, я знаю. Северус не враг. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — да.

— Снейп — Пожиратель Смерти! — не унимался юноша. — Ему нельзя доверять! Может, он специально сказал, что на стороне Дамблдора, чтобы собирать сведения об Ордене для Темного Лорда!

— Ты ошибаешься, во-первых, потому что многого не понимаешь. Ты не знаешь и половины того, что знаю я, — огрызнулась юная чародейка. — Не думала, что скажу это, но ты ведешь себя как идиот. Ни в чем не разобравшись, ты делаешь необоснованные выводы…

— Я понял, ты заодно со Снейпом? — гневно перебил ее зеленоглазый мальчик. — Ты предательница!

Кира оторопела, потеряв дар речи, а Гарри поднялся и направился в поместье. Молодая волшебница зажмурилась, глаза щипало от слез, но она отчаянно пыталась их сдержать. Ей было больно от слов парня. В ее голове все еще звучали его слова полные злобы. Девушка покачала головой и, обернувшись Воительницей, умчалась в лес. Ей нужно было подумать, успокоиться. Вернулась она домой поздно вечером только после того, как ее нашла Багира и уговорила возвращаться. Горная львица запрыгнула на дерево, растущее прямо у стены поместья на заднем дворе, и по ветке вместе с Багирой забралась на подоконник библиотеки на третьем этаже.

— Пресвятой Мерлин! — воскликнул Раймундо, вскочив с кресла. — Кира, ты чуть до смерти меня не напугала! Ты где была?

Воительница превратилась обратно в человека и смущенно улыбнулась, ее щеки порозовели. Кира села в кресло-качалку, и Багира тут же запрыгнула ей на колени.

— Дедушка, прости, я не хотела. Я думала, здесь никого нет. Я была в лесу. Мы с Гарри поругались.

— Я так и понял. Мальчик был очень подавлен. Я дал ему зелье сна без сновидений, он уже спит. Что между вами произошло?

— Я не смогла убедить Гарри в том, что Северус не предавал дедушку Альбуса, — печально со вздохом промолвила юная чародейка. — Он даже слушать меня не стал.

— Ах, вот в чем дело, — задумчиво протянул престарелый маг, скрестив руки на груди. — Альбус говорил, что Северус не слишком хорошо относился к Гарри. Кроме того, Гарри был в ту роковую ночь на Астрономической башне. Как бы ты отреагировала на его месте, если бы у тебя на глазах убили единственного человека, которого ты считала наставником и учителем?

— Не знаю. — Кира закусила губу. — Я была бы в бешенстве.

— Вот видишь, и Гарри злится. Более того, у него слишком сильная личная неприязнь к Северусу.

— Но Гарри не знает, что дедушка сам просил Северуса об этом, — возразила молодая волшебница.

— Не знает, — согласился Раймундо, — но тебе об этом известно, и только ты можешь переубедить мальчика.

— Как? Он даже слушать меня не стал. Он назвал меня предательницей! — на глаза юной чародейки снова навернулись слезы.

Багира негодующе зашипела, и девушка склонилась к ней и ласково зашептала на ухо, после чего рысенок успокоился.

— Кира, послушай меня очень внимательно. Гарри безумно любит тебя, это видно невооруженным глазом. Я более чем уверен, что он сказал это только потому, что был в гневе и на самом деле он так не считает. И ты его тоже очень сильно любишь. Я понял это еще в самый первый день, когда ты появилась в поместье с ним, умирающим от яда, — добродушно улыбнулся Раймундо.

— Но… как?

— По твоим глазам. Такую сильную взаимную любовь я наблюдал лишь однажды. Ты нужна мальчику не меньше, чем он нужен тебе. Мы оба знаем, что образ саркастичной жесткой летучей мыши подземелий — это лишь маска Северуса. Мы оба знаем правду о смерти Альбуса, но только тебе под силу убедить в этом Гарри. Поговори с ним, я уверен, он все поймет.

***

Пару дней Гарри не хотел разговаривать с Кирой и всячески ее избегал. Но когда девушке все же удалось вывести парня на разговор, все опять обернулось скандалом, хотя на этот раз Кира не собиралась так легко сдаваться.

— … черт возьми, Гарри, знаешь, кого ты мне сейчас напоминаешь? Малфоя. Он тоже судит о книге по обложке, даже не пытаясь проникнуть в суть. Услышь меня, наконец, Северус на нашей стороне.

— Значит, ты действительно предательница, раз защищаешь Снейпа.

В следующее мгновение Гарри вскрикнул от боли и схватился за руку чуть повыше локтя. Пару мгновений он не мог понять, что произошло. Он ошарашено перевел взгляд с юной чародейки на кровоточащий порез на своей руке и наконец увидел торчащий в стене кинжал.

— Назови меня так еще раз и пожалеешь об этом, — огрызнулась девушка стальным голосом полным решимости, ее глаза метали молнии, а в руке поблескивал еще один клинок.

Парень невольно отступил на шаг, Кира и правда была сильным и опасным противником. Но он был слишком зол, чтобы поддаваться страху и отступаться.

— Проклятье, Кира, он не только убил Дамблдора, из-за него погибли мои родители! — Гарри взъерошил и без того непослушные волосы и смерил юную чародейку гневным взглядом. — Он рассказал Тому о пророчестве!

— Согласна, Северус совершил ошибку. Но когда он узнал, какой трагедией все обернулось, он всячески пытался искупить свою вину. Он стал двойным агентом дедушки Альбуса и каждый день рисковал жизнью, добывая сведения о планах Темного Лорда.

— Я не верю! Снейп учился на Слизерине. Они все злые. Практически все потом становятся Пожирателями Смерти. Снейп не исключение.

Кира замолчала на мгновение, закрыв глаза. Ее переполняли эмоции. Она чувствовала, что ей все труднее сдерживать их и не сойти на крик.

— Чушь. Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, не все Гриффиндорцы белые и пушистые, и даже Слизеринец может спасти жизнь. — Гарри заикнулся ответить, но девушка резко его перебила. — Только не надо начинать о том, что все Гриффиндорцы святые. Это полный бред. Питер Петтигрю учился на Гриффиндоре, если ты забыл, точно так же, как и Барти Крауч-младший. Что, не знал этого, да? — молодая волшебница расплылась в притворной усмешке, увидев выражение лица зеленоглазого мальчика. — Если бы Питер Петтигрю не предал твоих родителей, тем самым разрушив чары Фиделиуса, Том Марволо Реддл не нашел бы их, даже сунь он нос в их дом! Повторяю еще раз, ты всего не знаешь. Если бы ты знал хотя бы малую толику того, что знаю я, ты бы локти себе кусал и не посмел бы называть Северуса предателем.

— Так расскажи мне! — гневно выкрикнул Гарри. — Что такого особенного ты знаешь?

— О, значит теперь тебе интересно, — презрительно фыркнула Кира. — Ладно, я покажу.

Девушка быстрым шагом пересекла свою спальню и направилась вниз по лестнице в библиотеку. Гарри не отставал от нее ни на шаг. В глубине огромного помещения в платяном шкафу стоял Омут Памяти. Молодая волшебница коснулась виска волшебной палочкой, и за ее концом потянулись серебристые нити. Кира сбросила воспоминания в магический каменный сосуд, и они закружились странным блестящим водоворотом. Она жестом дала парню понять идти первым, и он без колебаний, с полной, беззаветной готовностью, как будто это могло облегчить терзавшее его горе, погрузил голову в каменную чашу. Помедлив мгновение и судорожно вздохнув, юная чародейка последовала за ним.

Они оказались в кабинете Дамблдора в Хогвартсе. В помещении было много людей. Некоторые сидели на стульях вокруг письменного стола директора, некоторые стояли у ярко пылающего камина. За столом по обе стороны от кресла профессора сидели молодая Кира с родителями, Раймундо и Минерва. Только самого престарелого мага не было.

— Это собрание Ордена Феникса, — пробормотала Кира, заметив вопросительный взгляд Гарри. — Сейчас дедушка придет.

И, действительно, через пару мгновений в помещение вошел Альбус и сел за свое похожее на трон кресло.

— Итак, Северус, что произошло? Что за срочность?

Снейп вышел из тени в свет пламени камина. Гарри не сразу его заметил, потому что преподаватель Зельеварения стоял в углу комнаты.

— Темный Лорд созывал Пожирателей Смерти. Он приказал Драко Малфою убить вас.

— Что? Не может быть! — выкрикнул кто-то из присутствующих.

— Даже Темный Лорд не может пасть так низко! — негодующе воскликнула Гестия Джонс.

Многие возмущенно перешептывались, недоверчиво глядя на Снейпа.

— Мы все знаем, что однажды Тома ничто не остановило перед попыткой убить годовалого Гарри Поттера, — подал голос Раймундо. — Что сейчас может ему помешать?

Престарелый маг выпрямился в кресле и обвел всех пристальным взглядом. Несколько человек открыли рты возразить, но так и не нашлись что ответить.

— Что ж, мальчику вынесен смертный приговор, как, разумеется, и мне, — сказал Дамблдор. Он говорил таким тоном, будто обсуждал матч по Квиддичу за кружкой сливочного пива. — А после провала Драко вы должны будете выполнить это задание, я правильно понимаю?

— Думаю, да, таков план Темного Лорда, — серьезно ответил Снейп.

— Лорд Волан-де-Морт полагает, следовательно, что в ближайшем будущем ему больше не нужен будет соглядатай в Хогвартсе?

— Да, он думает, что школа скоро будет в его руках, — кивнул профессор Зельеварения.

— Поэтому ваша главная задача узнать планы Драко. Напуганный пятнадцатилетний мальчик опасен не только для окружающих, но и для самого себя…

На несколько секунд все окутала тьма, и Гарри с Кирой очутились у каменной горгульи, за которой находился проход в кабинет директора. Еще через секунду в коридоре раздался топот ног, и к статуе подбежала молодая Кира, перепуганная, встревоженная и бледная. Она назвала пароль и поспешила вверх по лестнице.

— Это произошло на следующий день после собрания. В день нападения на мою семью, — печально сказала Кира, следуя за самой собой.

Однако у дубовой двери они остановились, из-за нее доносились звуки возни и голоса. Кира прислонилась к стене и уперлась об нее ногой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Зачем? — послышался гневный голос Снейпа. — Зачем вы надели это кольцо? Неужели вы не знали, что на нем проклятие? Зачем вы вообще его трогали?

— Что еще за кольцо? — непонимающе спросил Гарри.

— Кольцо Марволо Мракса. — откликнулась молодая волшебница.

Парень не ответил, он все прекрасно понял без объяснений.

— Я… совершил ошибку. Не устоял перед искушением… — послышался усталый голос Альбуса.

— Каким искушением?

Дамблдор не ответил.

— Чудо, что мне вообще удалось вас спасти! — в голосе Снейпа звучало бешенство. — На этом кольце проклятие чрезвычайной мощи. Все что мне удалось сделать — это запереть его в руку. Однако со временем его действие будет распространяться, сдержать такие чары невозможно.

— Вы все правильно сделали, Северус. Сколько мне осталось, как вы думаете?

Дамблдор говорил обычным тоном, как будто спрашивал прогноз погоды. После недолгого колебания Снейп ответил:

— Не могу сказать. Возможно, год.

— Что ж, в свете недавних событий это намного упрощает дело.

Наступила пауза. По-видимому, Мастер Зелий пришел в замешательство.

— Я имею в виду тот план, который выстроил вокруг меня лорд Волан-де-Морт. План, о котором вы вчера сообщили: заставить этого бедного мальчика, Малфоя, убить меня.

— Темный Лорд и не ждет, что Драко добьется успеха. Это просто наказание за недавние промахи Малфоя старшего. Медленная пытка для родителей Драко, вынужденных наблюдать его провал и наказание.

— Есть только один способ спасти мальчика.

— Вы собираетесь дать ему выполнить поручение Темного Лорда?

— Нет, конечно. Меня убьете вы.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на Киру, словно ища подтверждения тому, что он ослышался. Однако юная чародейка отрицательно покачала головой.

— Должен ли я сделать это прямо сейчас? — наконец ответил Северус, его голос был полон сарказма и иронии. — Или дать вам несколько минут на составление эпитафии?

— Нет, нет, — бодро ответил Дамблдор, в его голосе улавливались нотки веселья. — Я уверен, после того, что сегодня произошло, случай сам представится в течение года…

Тут молодая Кира, глубоко вздохнув, постучала в дверь. Раздалось добродушное «Войдите», и молодая девушка отворила дверь. Навстречу ей вышел Снейп и со словами «Он ждет тебя» скрылся на винтовой лестнице. Кира вошла вслед за самой собой в кабинет дедушки и встала в углу возле жердочки Фоукса. Наблюдая за происходящим, Гарри стал рядом с любимой.

— Почему? Дедушка, почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — пробормотала молодая волшебница, когда Альбус объяснял ей из воспоминания, что она должна помочь ему, Гарри.

— Что не рассказал? Ты о чем? — озадачено спросил темноволосый парень.

— Сейчас покажу. — Кира взяла юношу за руку, и они вернулись в настоящее.

Девушка опять коснулась виска волшебной палочкой и бросила в Омут Памяти еще одно воспоминание.

На этот раз они оказались в большом цыганском шатре. Кира в своем цыганском облике сидела на диване рядом с престарелой цыганкой. Чуть в стороне стояла Рада, а высокий престарелый цыган с седыми волосами, собранными в конский хвост, сидел в кресле-качалке. Девушка непонимающе смотрела на цыган.

— А кто пожилые цыгане? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.

— Баро и Рубина — барон и баронесса табора, в котором я жила.

Тем временем Флорика заговорила:

— … Что это за пророчество? Никогда не слышала о таком.

— «Два равных в силе мага сойдутся в неравном бою. Но кого из них владычица Смерть заберет, решит Судьба. Все потерявши, Судьбою тою станет девушка юна, но не по годам умна. Даром бесценным обладает она, что лишь в смертный час познать ей дано. В последний бой вступая, погибнут все втроем. Но друзья помогут выжить в смертельном им бою. И лишь двое вернуться смогут, любовь великую познав», — промолвила Рада.

— Ты не простая девушка, Кира, — Рубина взяла руки девушки в свои ладони. — Ты очень талантливая волшебница. Ты и есть Судьба…

Кира взяла Гарри за руку, и они вернулись в поместье Раймундо. Девушка судорожно вздохнула и, закрыв дверцы шкафа, отошла к окну. Она заговорила тихо с болью и горечью в голосе.

— Когда мне было три года, меня похитили Пожиратели Смерти. Темный Лорд хотел таким способом заставить моих родителей служить ему. Когда ему это не удалось, он схватил и их. Несколько дней нас держали в подвале поместья Реддл. Нам ничего не говорили, не пытали, просто держали в темнице. Именно Северус сообщил дедушке Альбусу об этом, и дедушка смог нас спасти.

Все еще ошарашенный тем, что он узнал, Гарри подошел к юной чародейке, обнял ее и зарылся лицом в ее шоколадных волосах.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал молодой человек. — Я такой дурак.

Молодая волшебница ничего не сказала, лишь снова судорожно вздохнув, положила голову на плечо парня и провела рукой над порезом на его руке, мысленно произнося исцеляющее заклинание. Рана затянулась и исчезла как будто ее и не бывало. Гарри глубоко вдохнул запахи аромамасел на коже и волосах юной чародейки. Аромат сандалового дерева и иланг-иланга пьянил молодого человека. Вот она стояла такая родная и желанная. Он обнял девушку покрепче и поцеловал в шею. Кира улыбнулась и, повернувшись к Гарри, ответила на страстный поцелуй. Зеленоглазый мальчик подхватил девушку на руки и понес в спальню.


	8. Призраки прошлого

Когда Гарри с Кирой утром спустились в гостиную, они оба светились от счастья. Увидев их, Раймундо сразу понял, что они не только помирились, но и провели страстную ночь любви. Загадочно улыбаясь, престарелый маг жестом пригласил внучку с парнем за стол и налил им чай.

— Что такое? — удивленно спросила Кира, заметив, что с лица дедушки не сходит удовлетворенная усмешка.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами престарелый маг. — Просто радуюсь за вас.

Молодая волшебница зарделась и расплылась в смущенной лучезарной улыбке. Тем временем Раймундо, взяв Гарри за запястье, пробормотал несколько заклинаний и сообщил, что парень практически здоров. Молодой человек очень обрадовался, и они с Кирой решили приступить к изучению анимагии.

Наблюдая за счастливыми и влюбленными внучкой с Гарри, престарелый маг искренне радовался за них. После всего, что произошло, они заслуживали хоть капельку счастья. Они напоминали пожилому мужчине Сандру с Миро, такие же беззаботные и безгранично влюбленные. Раймундо никогда не запрещал дочери встречаться с молодым цыганом, потому что его Рейна была потомственной цыганкой. Более того, их чувства были искренними и взаимными. Однако в один прекрасный день Миро просто пропал. Сандра тогда узнала, что ждет ребенка, но Миро так и не пришел на свидание. И кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не Рауль. ''Нет, Кира никогда не узнает об этом, — с мрачным видом подумал Раймундо. — Я поклялся сохранить это в тайне. Это была воля Сандры и Рауля, Кира не должна знать. Даже Альбус не знал. Для всех она — дочь Рауля, внучка Альбуса. И так будет всегда''.

***

Был вечер. Кира сидела на ступеньке небольшой лесенки в библиотеке, так можно было дотянуться до самых верхних полок стеллажей с книгами, и просматривала старинные фолианты в поисках книг по анимагии. Девушке попалась очень интересная книга о редчайших магических существах. Она погрузилась в чтение и не заметила, как к ней подошел дедушка.

— Что читаешь?

Молодая волшебница вздрогнула от неожиданности и подняла глаза.

— «Редчайшие магические существа планеты». Я ищу Гарри книги по анимагии.

— Посмотри на самой верхней полке, там стояла пара фолиантов. Я вот о чем хотел поговорить, — протянул престарелый маг, пока юная чародейка пыталась достать книги. — Я так понимаю, вы с Гарри надолго здесь больше не задержитесь?

Кира вздохнула, поняв, к чему клонит дедушка, и оставила попытки достать тяжелые тома. Гарри был практически здоров. Девушка знала, что молодой человек дни считает до того момента, как они отправятся спасать Рона с Гермионой, несмотря на то, что отчаянно пытается это скрывать.

— Да, думаю, да, — печально сказала она. — Гарри очень хочет спасти друзей. Но я не хочу уходить, меня не покидает плохое предчувствие, что может произойти что-то ужасное.

— Мы все боимся неизвестности.

— Нет… здесь другое… я боюсь… — Кира сделала глубокий вдох и сказала, — я боюсь, что я могу убить Гарри…

Молодая волшебница села на небольшой диванчик и дрожащим голосом рассказала о своем кошмаре.

— … Он мне уже несколько раз снился, и с каждым разом он все реалистичнее. Мне кажется, что это не просто кошмар, а предупреждение…

Наступила напряженная тишина. Раймундо размышлял над словами внучки, а она, не в силах больше сидеть на месте, снова полезла на лесенку за книгами. Наконец ей удалось достать их. Однако за толстыми томами потянулись и с тихим шорохом упали на пол разные бумаги и свитки пергамента. Выругавшись про себя и положив фолианты на журнальный столик, девушка принялась собирать бумаги. Там были различные медицинские трактаты, рецепты зелий, но юную чародейку заинтересовал небольшой конверт с печатью фамильного герба Сайферов. Перевернув его, молодая волшебница опешила при виде собственного имени, написанного рукой матери. ''Не может быть… мама…'' Кира заворожено рассматривала конверт, не веря своим глазам.

— Кира, девочка моя, подойди, — позвал Раймундо, вернув девушку к реальности.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и, поспешно спрятав письмо в карман джинс, села на диван к дедушке. Престарелый маг взял руки внучки в свои ладони и только потом промолвил:

— Послушай меня, дорогая, и послушай очень внимательно. Мне неведома такая сила, которая смогла бы заставить волшебника перейти на сторону Тьмы. Но я знаю одно: ты очень добрый и светлый человек. Ты как лучик солнышка вдохнула в это поместье жизнь. Несмотря на то, через что тебе пришлось пройти, твое сердце по-прежнему чистое и искреннее.

— Но что, если… — начала было Кира, однако престарелый маг поднял руку, заставляя замолчать.

— Никаких «но». Ты боишься. Страх — это нормально, однако не позволяй ему овладеть тобой, это твой самый главный враг. Всегда доверяй своему сердцу. Оно подскажет правильный выбор, а ваша с Гарри взаимная любовь укажет путь.

— Спасибо, — прошептала молодая волшебница, прильнув к груди дедушки.

Они посидели так некоторое время, потом девушка вернулась в свою комнату. Идя по лестнице с книгами под мышкой, юная чародейка заинтриговано разглядывала загадочное послание матери. Войдя в спальню, Кира с удивлением обнаружила, что Гарри спал на кровати с книгой в руках, а Багира сидела на подоконнике и вылизывалась.

— _Что это у тебя за книги?_ — полюбопытствовал котенок, заметив, что хозяйка положила на стол толстые фолианты.

— Это книги по анимагии для Гарри, — улыбнулась девушка. — Я пообещала научить его этому искусству.

— _Здорово!_ — искренне обрадовалась молодая рысь. — _Гарри тоже сможет меня понимать._

— Конечно малышка, — рассмеялась Кира и, укрыв темноволосого парня пледом, села в кресло-качалку. — А где Дермот?

— _Улетел охотиться. А это что?_ — удивленно спросила Багира, глядя на конверт в руках юной чародейки.

— Письмо моей матери мне.

— _Ты ведь говорила, что она погибла._

— Да, хотя, судя по всему, написала это письмо незадолго до своей смерти.

— _Читай скорее._

Кира ласково улыбнулась и, поглаживая свою любимицу по загривку, погрузилась в чтение послания.

***

Глубокая ночь укутывала лес, словно бархатное звездное одеяло. Лишь яркие лучи полной луны изредка проникали сквозь листву, оставляя на земле мистические тени. Тем не менее Воительница и не собиралась возвращаться домой. Дикая кошка гуляла по ночному лесу в поисках успокоения, однако сегодня обнаружила, что перевоплощение больше не приносило ей умиротворения. Сейчас страх и чувство, будто ее предали, не покидало ее сердце даже в облике пумы. Она пыталась охотиться, но строки из письма то и дело всплывали в ее сознании. Воительница постоянно теряла концентрацию и дважды едва не угодила в браконьерские капканы. В погоне за белкой пума забралась на верхушку огромного кедра, и ее глазам предстал поистине чарующий вид.

Первые лучи рассвета пробивались сквозь тучи, озаряя их всеми цветами радуги и осыпая кроны деревьев позолотой. В нескольких сотнях метров от дерева дикая кошка заметила озеро с кристально чистой водой и направилась туда напиться. Солнечные лучики отражались в медленных волнах водоема мириадами солнечных зайчиков. Но не их переливы привлекли внимание горной львицы. Среди деревьев появился другой блеск, неестественный, металлический. Подняв голову, Воительница тихо зарычала и припала к земле. Метрах в двадцати от нее браконьер устанавливал капкан. ''Ну уж нет. Ты никого не поймаешь!'' С громким ревом горная львица бросилась на мужчину и повалила на землю. Он приподнялся и оскалился.

— А какая красавица. За твою шкурку на черном рынке мне дорого заплатят.

''Не выйдет!'' Рррии-ииааа-арр! Воительница снова бросилась на браконьера, и тот угодил в собственный капкан. Мужчина взвыл от дикой боли, чертыхаясь во все горло.

— Черт возьми, как больно! Чтоб тебя, дрянная кошка! Нога, проклятье! Ну, держись, я тебя убью! Марк! Джейми!

Он позвал напарников и потянулся за ружьем, но Воительница с громким ревом лапой отшвырнула оружие подальше. ''Только этого не хватало. Нужно увести их подальше от поместья'', — обеспокоенно подумала Кира, заслышав приближающиеся шаги, и умчалась в чащу. И забралась на раскидистый дуб перевести дух. Позади доносились крики и ругань браконьеров. ''Ненавижу браконьеров. Убивать беззащитных животных ради наживы… как это мерзко…'' Услышав шорохи внизу, горная львица тихо зарычала, поскольку под деревом бродили двое с ружьями.

Рррии-ииааа-ррр! Улучив момент, Воительница с громким ревом бросилась на одного из мужчин, когда тот был прямо под веткой, и укусила за плечо. Бандит закричал не своим голосом, отчаянно пытаясь сбросить с себя дикую кошку. Его напарник вскинул ружье и выстрелил. Лапу горной львицы пронзила дикая боль, и она тут же отпустила мужчину. Они дружно захохотали, глядя, как пума пытается устоять на трех лапах, поджимая заднюю лапу.

— Ха! Ха! Ха! Теперь она наша!

''Ну, нет. Я так просто не сдамся! Хотя бы вас, но остановлю!'' Воительница оскалилась, гневно махая хвостом. Один из браконьеров занес ружье дня выстрела, однако в это мгновение в кустах раздалось рычание. Нечто прыгнуло на браконьера и укусило за руку. Тот, вскрикнув от боли, отшвырнул молодую рысь в сторону.

— Марк, смотри, канадская рыжая рысь. Мы богачи!

— _Багира!_ — воскликнула Воительница. — _Не вмешивайся! Они тебя убьют!_

— _Я почувствовала, что ты в беде, и не ошиблась,_ — котенок подскочил к пуме, угрожающе рыча на мужчин. — _Никто не смеет трогать мою волшебницу!_

_— Все хорошо, я с ними справлюсь._

Убедившись, что ее любимица не пострадала, горная львица обернулась человеком. Пару мгновений браконьеры, вытаращив глаза, смотрели на Киру, потом с криками ужаса убежали.

— Ааааа! Демон!

— Бежим!

''Остолбеней!'' Молодая волшебница взмахнула рукой, и мужчины упали без сознания.

— _Кира, у тебя кровь,_ — обеспокоено проурчала Багира. — _Идем домой._

— Я знаю, но я еще не закончила.

— _Что ты задумала?_

— Хочу преподать им урок, который они не скоро забудут. Ферула.

Юная чародейка провела рукой над кровоточащей раной, и на ней появилась тугая повязка. Потом превратив веточку дерева в трость, прихрамывая, направилась к озеру. Двое оглушенных мужчин парили за девушкой под действием заклятия. Браконьер опешил при виде девушки, но она не дала ему возможности произнести ни слова, наложив чары немоты, и связала всех троих.

— Империо, — пробормотала Кира, и глаза мужчин затуманились. — Вы забудете и меня и то, что сегодня произошло. Вы больше никогда не будете охотиться на диких животных. А сейчас соберете все капканы, которые сможете найти в этом лесу и уедете отсюда так далеко, как только сможете.

Молодая волшебница говорила спокойно и уверенно, ее глаза метали молнии, а в голосе отчетливо слышалась ярость. Багира невольно прижала уши и съежилась, испугавшись. Видеть девушку в бешенстве до боли напомнило молодой рыси ее прежних хозяев, когда они кричали на нее по любому поводу. Как только Кира договорила, браконьеры собрали свои вещи и исчезли в чаще. Девушка, тяжело дыша, прислонилась к дереву и сползла на землю. Ее била крупная дрожь, перед глазами все плыло.

— Багира, — позвала она слабым голосом. — Багира…

Молодая рысь не сразу приблизилась к хозяйке.

— _Ты напугала меня._

— Прости, солнышко, я не хотела, — юная чародейка погладила рысенка по загривку и превратилась в пуму. — _Я люблю тебя всей душой и не причиню вреда. Пойдем домой._

Воительница с Багирой вместе направились к поместью. Горная львица едва держалась на ногах и попросила рысенка бежать вперед и найти Гарри с дедушкой. А сама, еле переставляя лапы, пошла домой.

***

— Мистер Сайфер, вы Киру не видели? — обеспокоено спросил Гарри, войдя в кабинет Раймундо.

— Разве она не с тобой? — встревожился престарелый маг и отложил книгу.

— Нет, — покачал головой парень. — Я ее c ночи не видел. И Багира куда-то пропала.

— О Мерлин, только бы ничего не случилось.

— А что может случиться?

— В лесу много браконьеров и… Пожирателей Смерти…

— Только не это… — в ужасе выдохнул Гарри, следуя за Раймундо на задний двор.

Не успели они выйти в сад, как из леса выбежала Багира, и Гарри бросился к рысенку.

— Багира, что произошло? Ты знаешь, где Кира?

Молодая рысь взглянула темноволосому юноше прямо в глаза и умчалась обратно в лес. Зеленоглазый мальчик последовал вслед за ней. Внезапно раздался шорох перьев и мимо юноши пролетел снежно белый филин, устремившись в лес, и практически сразу скрылся среди деревьев. Гарри побежал в ту сторону, куда полетела величественная птица, и вскоре обнаружил Раймундо, который склонился над пумой и уговаривал ее превратиться. Молодой человек в ужасе обнаружил, что задняя лапа дикой кошки была вся в крови.

— Кира, превратись! — потребовал престарелый целитель, пытаясь осмотреть лапу горной львицы. — Я не ветеринар, тем более, зелья для людей плохо действуют на животных!

Пума лишь злобно зарычала и положила голову на колени темноволосого парня, когда тот сел рядом с ней. Ее карие глаза затуманились, однако она была в сознании.

— О Мерлин… Кира… — прошептал Гарри. — Что произошло?

— Судя по всему, ее ранили браконьеры. У нее болевой шок и лихорадка. Кира, превратись немедленно! А ты скажи мне, парень, что между вами опять произошло, что Кира сбежала? Вы опять поругались? — прорычал Раймундо, смерив молодого человека пристальным взглядом, от чего у него мурашки по спине побежали.

— Мерлинова борода, нет! Клянусь, я не знаю, что произошло!

— Он здесь ни при чем! — Превратившись в человека, Кира смерила дедушку ледяным взглядом.

— Тогда почему ты сбежала? — осведомился пожилой волшебник.

Юная чародейка не ответила, прильнув к груди любимого. Ее била крупная дрожь, она тяжело дышала. Гарри поцеловал девушку в макушку, поглаживая по волосам и спине, и почесал Багиру по загривку, пытаясь успокоить. Рысенок беспокойно махал хвостом и тихо урчал.

— Нужно вернуться домой, там я смогу помочь Кире, — произнес пожилой волшебник. — Гарри, ты сможешь трансгрессировать?

— Да, — кивнул парень и бережно взял любимую на руки.

— Хорошо.

Мужчина превратился в белого филина и полетел к поместью. А Гарри, покрепче обняв Киру, трансгрессировал и через мгновение оказался в кабинете Раймундо. Не успел молодой человек уложить юную чародейку на диван, как в окно влетел филин и обернулся человеком.

— Не знал, что вы тоже анимаг, — с восхищением сказал зеленоглазый мальчик.

— Я редко превращаюсь, — пожал плечами престарелый маг. — В анимагической форме меня зовут Лесной Страж.

Он налил в стакан несколько зелий и напоил ими внучку. От перемещения ей стало гораздо хуже. Она дрожала с головы до пят и тихо стонала в полуобморочном состоянии.

— Астэиэн.

Раймундо пробормотал заклятие и провел рукой над ранами на ноге Киры, от чего она закричала, забившись в судорогах. Гарри едва удалось удержать ее на месте. Однако потом он заметил в ладони пожилого волшебника несколько крохотных шариков.

— Что это?

— Оружейная дробь. Нужно промыть раны и остановить кровотечение…

— Все в порядке? — слабым голосом произнесла Кира.

— Да уж, все в порядке, — саркастично бросил Раймундо. — Тебя, юная леди, ранили из дробового ружья. В нескольких местах разорваны мышцы и задета кость.

— Я не это имела в виду! — из последних сил огрызнулась девушка и потеряла сознание.

Престарелый маг судорожно вздохнул, когда наконец понял, что внучка хотела узнать. Гарри непонимающе уставился на мужчину, в глазах мальчика застыл немой вопрос.

— Кира хотела узнать, сможет ли снова танцевать. Сможет. Несколько дней постельного режима и приема целебных зелий, и нога будет как новая. Бальные танцы для нее все. Воздух, которым она дышит, жизнь, которой живет.

Гарри понимающе кивнул, обнимая любимую. Ему очень нравилось наблюдать, как Кира танцует. Зрелище было поистине необыкновенным, притягательным и завораживающим. Он прекрасно понимал переживания девушки, поскольку сам испытывал то же самое, летая на метле. Он даже представить не мог, что бы чувствовал, если бы случилось что-нибудь, после чего он не смог бы летать.

— Арэсианэ алур, — пробормотал Раймундо, закончив промывать раны на ноге Киры, и они медленно затянулись.

Потом он нанес какую-то мазь и наложил повязку.

— Я отнесу Киру в спальню, — предложил Гарри.

— А мне нужно приготовить целебные зелья. Если что, я в подвальной лаборатории.

Юноша кивнул и, бережно взяв юную чародейку на руки, пошел наверх. Войдя в комнату, он с удивлением обнаружил Багиру, сидящую на кровати. Увидев их, рысенок довольно заурчал и запрыгнул на письменный стол.

— Ты уже здесь, — усмехнулся темноволосый парень и бережно уложил Киру на кровать.

Укрыв молодую волшебницу одеялом, молодой человек взял книгу и устроился на подушках, однако Багира запрыгнула ему на руки с листом пергамента в зубах.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил он и рассмотрел пергамент. — Это же письмо, и адресовано Кире. Положу на место…

Мальчик попытался встать, но внезапно Багира ощетинилась и зашипела.

— Ладно. Ладно. Не сердись. Ты хочешь, чтобы я его прочитал? — рысенок кивнул и, наконец успокоившись, улегся под боком хозяйки. — Перепадет мне от Киры…

Гарри вздохнул, устроился поудобней на подушках и развернул письмо.

_Милая Кира,_

_Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, замысел Темного Лорда удался, и нас с папой с тобой больше нет. Тем не менее я пишу для того, чтобы рассказать тебе о тайне, тайне, которую хранили в нашей семье несколько десятилетий. Тайне о твоем настоящем наследии.  
Ты без сомнения не могла не заметить, что тебе с детства с легкостью давалось колдовство без палочки. Девочка моя, ты — цыганка. Дело в том, что твой отец не Рауль Дамблдор, как считает все магическое сообщество, а Миро Десантес, наследник древнего цыганского рода. Я тоже цыганка, однако полукровка. Моя мать, Рейна, была могущественной цыганской колдуньей. Я ее практически не помню, она умерла от серьезной болезни, когда я была совсем маленькой. Из-за множества предрассудков и гонений цыган родители папы тщательно скрывали этот факт, однако ничего против отношений сына с цыганкой не имели.  
Папа очень любил меня, поэтому не препятствовал моим отношениям с Миро. Он привлекательный молодой цыган, сильный маг и наследник древнего рода. Я талантливая начинающая целительница из влиятельного рода волшебников. Мы полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда. Папа считал нас идеальной парой. Мы встречались около двух лет, Миро практически на руках меня носил. Однако отец Миро возненавидел меня. Он считал меня недостойной его сына и всячески пытался помешать нашим встречам. Однажды я поняла, что жду ребенка. А Миро пропал. Я не успела ему сказать, он просто исчез. Я всячески пыталась его разыскать. Писала письма, но они возвращались без ответа. Все мои усилия были тщетны.  
Папа видел, что я впала в депрессию, и сообщил об этом Раулю. С Раулем мы дружили с первого курса учебы в Хогвартсе. Он даже пытался за мной ухаживать, хотя, видя, что я счастлива с Миро, не стал вмешиваться. А узнав о том, что произошло, тут же пришел на помощь. Он буквально снова вернул меня к жизни, подарив веру в счастье. Я была ему благодарна, и вскоре эта благодарность переросла в любовь. А тебя он растил и воспитывал как родную, ни разу не попрекнув меня за отношения с Миро.  
Прости, возможно, следовало рассказать тебе все гораздо раньше. Но мы с Раулем решили, что так будет лучше, тем более, ты очень его любила, и все магическое сообщество считало, что он твой отец. Никто не знает, что это не так. Знали только мы с Раулем и мой папа. Мы не хотели разрушить наше маленькое счастье, поэтому бережно хранили это в тайне. Но, Кира, теперь ты взрослая. Я считаю, ты имеешь право знать, и искренне надеюсь, что ты все поймешь._

_С любовью  
Твоя мама Сандра._

Гарри сел на кровати и перечитал письмо несколько раз, питаясь убедиться, что правильно все понял. Все еще в легком шоке парень повернулся к любимой.

— Так вот почему ты сбежала…


	9. Все тайное становится явным

Гарри встал и подошел к окну, все еще сжимая в руке письмо. На столе юноша заметил конверт. Там было две фотографии. На одной была изображена женщина очень похожая на Киру. Молодой цыган с ниспадающими до плеч волосами крепко обнимал ее. Они буквально светились от счастья. На обратной стороне темноволосый парень прочитал: «Сандра и Миро. Вместе навсегда». На второй был молодой Раймундо. Обнимал привлекательную рыжеволосую цыганку. А на обороте надпись: «Раймундо и Рейна. Счастье — это быть вместе». Зеленоглазый мальчик взъерошил волосы, не зная, что делать. Однако одно было совершенно очевидно: Кира была поражена до глубины души открывшейся ей правдой. ''Для Киры это стало ударом как гром среди ясного неба. Только так можно объяснить то, что она сбежала. Она была зла на мистера Сайфера за то, что он ничего не рассказал. Но почему же она ничего мне не сказала?'' Сев к девушке на кровать, молодой человек взял ее руку в свои ладони.

— Кира, почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Почему?

 _— Она испугалась, что узнав правду, ты оттолкнешь ее,_ — подала голос Багира, хотя и осознавала, что парень ее не понимает.

Повернувшись к рысенку, Гарри погладил его по спинке и ласково сказал:

— Кира поправится, обещаю.

Котенок лишь глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, положил голову на грудь юной чародейки. С тяжелым сердцем темноволосый парень почесал Баригу по загривку и провел рукой по волосам любимой, убирая челку с ее лица.

***

Гарри проснулся среди ночи от того, что Кира стонала и ворочалась во сне. Прикоснувшись к щеке девушки, парень обнаружил, что у нее был сильный жар. Перепугавшись не на шутку, юноша набросил халат поверх пижамы и поспешил в комнату Раймундо.

— Мистер Сайфер! — позвал мальчик, стуча в дверь спальни. — Сэр!

— Гарри? — удивленный престарелый маг открыл дверь, запахивая полы халата. — Что такое?

— Кире плохо. У нее жар и она бредит.

Взяв сумку с зельями, мужчина поспешил по лестнице в комнату внучки. Пожилой целитель сел на кровать девушки и осмотрел ее, бормоча какие-то заклинания.

— Странно… — пробормотал он.

— Что странно? — встревожено спросил Гарри.

— Не могу понять, почему у Киры лихорадка. Физических причин такого состояния нет.

— Я не понимаю, — зеленоглазый мальчик закусил губу.

— Я тоже. Хотя… это похоже на психосоматику…

— Психо что?

— Психосоматическое состояние. Это значит, что человека на подсознании что-то очень сильно тревожит. Что в свою очередь может проявляться в физических болезнях от простой кожной сыпи до гораздо более тяжелых состояний, как это.

— И как теперь Кире помочь?

— Никак. Ждать, пока она придет в себя.

Темноволосый парень тяжело вздохнул и взял юную чародейку за руку. Престарелый маг тем временем напоил ее жаропонижающим зельем и успокаивающей настойкой. Потом нанес на раны целебную мазь и наложил повязку. А когда снадобья подействовали и Кира забылась глубоким сном, ушел отдыхать в свою комнату.

Утром Гарри решил помочь Раймундо варить целебные зелья. Престарелый целитель согласился и протянул ему рецепт жаропонижающего зелья. Парень с удивлением обнаружил, что здесь без Снейпа, который коршуном следил за каждым его движением и дышал в спину, он с легкостью смог сварить жаропонижающее и пару других целебных зелий. Мужчина был очень доволен и рассказал, что у матери мальчика, Лили, был врожденный талант к Зельеварению.

— Вы знали мою маму? — удивился темноволосый парень.

— Конечно. Родители Киры были очень дружны с Джемсом и Лили. Они все учились в Хогвартсе практически в одно время, потом стали членами Ордена Феникса. А когда Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть убил твоих родителей, Сандра и Рауль хотели тебя усыновить, но Альбус решил, что тебе будет лучше с твоими родственниками.

— Он горько ошибался, — пробормотал Гарри, помрачнев.

Раймундо положил руку юному Гриффиндорцу на плечо, пытаясь подбодрить. Остаток дня они провели в комнате Киры. Престарелый маг рассказывал мальчику о его родителях, показывал фотографии.

Ближе к вечеру у Киры снова поднялась температура. Раймундо напоил внучку целебными снадобьями, а Гарри полночи просидел рядом с любимой, пока жар у нее наконец не спал, и она не уснула. К сожалению, зелья помогали всего на несколько часов. Потом лихорадка возвращалась, и девушку мучили кошмары.

На третий день Кире стало совсем плохо. Гарри, вымотавшись за день, крепко спал и не знал, что у юной чародейки лихорадка. Почуяв неладное, Багира укусила парня за руку, чтобы разбудить.

— Багира, что за?..

Спросонья юноша не сразу понял причину странного беспокойного поведения рысенка. Но потом в ужасе обнаружил, что Кира билась в судорогах и задыхалась.

— Пресвятой Мерлин, она вся горит, — пробормотал Гарри, прикоснувшись ко лбу девушки.

Однако не успел он подхватиться с кровати, как дверь спальни распахнулась, и в комнату быстрым шагом вошел Раймундо, на его плече сидел Дермот. Орел перелетел на свою жердочку, а мужчина склонился над внучкой, но и без диагностических чар было понятно, что жар у нее опасно высокий.

— Бери ее и за мной, — скомандовал престарелый целитель и направился в ванную. — Агуаменти!

Мужчина указал волшебной палочкой на ванну, и она тут же наполнилась водой. Гарри все понял и аккуратно опустил Киру в обжигающе холодную воду. На какое-то мгновение приступ у девушки стал сильнее, парню едва удалось удержать ее на месте. Постепенно ее тело стало привыкать к холодной воде, и судороги стали не такими сильными, но юноше все равно приходилось ее придерживать.

— Холодно… — внезапно простонала девушка, — холодно…

Молодой человек опешил от недоумения, голос юной чародейки изменился, стал похож на голос маленькой девочки.

— Домой… хочу домой…

— Тише, дорогая, тише, ты дома. Потерпи, это тебе поможет, — ласково проговорил Раймундо потом повернулся к Гарри. — Кира бредит об ужасном событии из ее прошлого.

— Я понял, она рассказывала… — кивнул Гарри. — Долго ей так лежать?

— Пятнадцать минут. Посиди с ней, я схожу в лабораторию и поищу сильнодействующее жаропонижающее зелье.

Поскольку необходимости в использовании этого снадобья не было, Раймундо не сразу его нашел. И вернулся в ванную, когда необходимое время прошло. Кира больше не горела от лихорадки, судороги прошли и дыхание выровнялось. Взмахом волшебной палочкой он осушил ванну и одежду внучки. Потом сказал, что ее можно отнести обратно в спальню. Гарри попытался поднять девушку, но замершие руки онемели и плохо слушались.

— Что с руками? — насторожено спросил Раймундо.

— Я… — юноша замялся.

— Я знаю что, — гневно перебил его мужчина. — Ты почему на руки водоотталкивающие чары не наложил, глупый пятнадцатилетний мальчишка?

— Семнадцатилетний! — рассердился Гарри, однако тут же съежился под взглядом пожилого целителя.

— Семнадцатилетний, прости. Семнадцатилетний может минут десять руки в ледяной воде продержать, прежде чем получить обморожение!

Раймундо сам отнес внучку в спальню и напоил жаропонижающим зельем и успокаивающей настойкой. Потом принес из своего кабинета несколько мазей и целебных зелий и осмотрел руки Гарри. Они были холодные как лед, а кожа очень бледная и местами, особенно на пальцах, приняла синюшный оттенок. К счастью, все было не так плохо. Мужчина коснулся волшебной палочкой пальцев на руке зеленоглазого парня и стал бормотать заклинания, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Когда кожа на руке Гарри приняла более естественный оттенок, престарелый целитель нанес несколько снадобий себе на ладони и стал массажировать и растирать руку юноши от кончиков пальцев до локтя. Темноволосый мальчик зажмурился. Руку жгло как огнем, но он, стиснув зубы, заставил себя терпеть.

— Я не могу дать тебе обезболивающее зелье, мне нужно знать, потеряла рука чувствительность или нет. Пошевели пальцами, — попросил Раймундо.

— Ничего, я вытерплю. — Гарри колоссальным усилием, превозмогая жуткую боль, пошевелил рукой.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся престарелый маг и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

На руке Гарри появилась теплая перчатка до локтя, на которую Раймундо наложил согревающие чары. А потом начал лечить вторую руку мальчика. Закончив, пожилой волшебник дал юноше успокаивающую настойку и уложил спать.

***

Кира проснулась, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. Девушка с трудом разлепила глаза, в теле была жуткая слабость, а сознание было как в тумане. Юная чародейка осмотрелась. Гарри дремал рядом с книгой в руке, а на руках у него были какие-то меховые перчатки. Она попыталась сесть, но тут же об этом пожалела. Каждая клеточка ее тела протестовала против малейшего движения, и она со стоном опустилась на подушки.

— Кира? — Гари проснулся и приподнялся на локте.

— Привет, — улыбнулась молодая волшебница.

— Мерлин, ты меня так напугала, — темноволосый парень обнял любимую. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Слабость сильная, а так нормально. Что у тебя с руками?

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся юноша. — Сам виноват. У тебя три дня была лихорадка, тебя даже пришлось искупать в холодной воде, чтобы сбить жар.

— Правда? Ничего не помню. Помню, вы с дедушкой меня нашли. Он пытался вылечить мою ногу, а потом все как в тумане…

Кира судорожно вздохнула и прильнула к груди Гарри. Зеленоглазый парень поцеловал девушку и провел рукой по ее шелковистым волосам.

— Все будет хорошо. Мистер Сайфер сказал, что нога у тебя быстро восстановится, и ты снова сможешь танцевать. Я позову его, скажу, что ты проснулась.

Юноша ушел и через пару минут вернулся вместе с Раймундо. Престарелый целитель был очень доволен улучшением состояния здоровья внучки.

— У тебя температура немного повышена, но это скоро пройдет. Нога практически зажила, можешь вставать, но ненадолго, чтобы не перенапрягать мышцы, а через пару дней хоть на паркет, — усмехнулся мужчина, потом посерьезнел. — Так ты мне расскажешь, почему ты сбежала?

Кира лишь фыркнула и отвернулась от дедушки. Пожилой волшебник повернулся к Гарри, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Мужчина вздохнул и, осмотрев руки молодого человека и сказав, что все в порядке, пошел готовить ужин.

— Кира, что случилось? Ты чего? — ласково спросил Гарри. — Кира?

— Ничего, — буркнула молодая волшебница.

Она встала и направилась к двери, но темноволосый парень схватил ее за руку.

— Подожди, поговори со мной. Я все знаю. Это из-за письма твоей матери?

— Что? Откуда ты?.. — в шоке воскликнула девушка, а потом застонала. — Ах, ну конечно… Багира… маленькая бандитка…

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказала? Ты мне не доверяешь, — в голосе Гарри слышалась обида.

Внезапно парень отпустил руку Киры и, отвернувшись, отошел в сторону. Девушка хотела коснуться его плеча, но он отмахнулся от нее. Юная чародейка судорожно вздохнула и села в кресло-качалку.

— Почему ты так решил? — бесцветным голосом спросила она.

— А как иначе расценивать твое поведение? Почему ты сбежала, никому ничего не сказав?

— Это сложно…

— Что тут такого особенного?

— Я испугалась! — не выдержав, воскликнула девушка.

Гарри застонал и, взъерошив и без того непослушные волосы, сел на кровать напротив Киры.

— Чего?

— Как в волшебном мире, да и вообще относятся к цыганам? — вместо ответа спросила молодая волшебница.

— Это здесь при чем? — парень опешил от недоумения, он не ожидал такого вопроса.

— Как люди относятся к цыганам? — беспристрастно повторила Кира.

Она не сводила пристального взгляда с любимого. Гарри невольно передернуло. Взгляд молодой волшебницы был такой пронзительный и до боли напомнил глаза Дамблдора, которые, казалось, видели его насквозь.

— Ходят слухи, что среди Пожирателей Смерти есть цыгане.

— Нет, это не просто слухи, — Кира расплылась в притворной усмешке. — Как минимум половина Пожирателей Смерти — цыгане.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ты что забыл, что меня в детстве похищали? Я знаю Пожирателей Смерти, знаю, как они думают, в схватке просчитаю ход их мыслей наперед. Я два года жила с цыганами, а теперь узнаю, что я сама одна из них. Так скажи мне, чего я испугалась и как должна была поступить?

Гарри пару раз открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Неожиданно он все понял.

— Кира, кому как не мне это знать?

— О, нет, Гарри, ты ничего не знаешь, — голос девушки был резок от сарказма. — Ты не знаешь, как это больно, когда тебя презирают только потому, что ты другой, когда тебя ненавидят за преступления других. За два года с цыганами я испытала это сполна. Ты понятия не имеешь…

Кира замолчала и зажмурилась, глаза щипало от слез. Подойдя, Гарри присел на корточки рядом с любимой и взял ее за руку.

— Кира, мне плевать цыганка ты или нет. Я люблю тебя и никому не дам в обиду. Иди ко мне.

Темноволосый парень потянул девушку за руку и, усадив на кровать, крепко обнял. Она судорожно вздохнула и ответила взаимностью. А он устроился поудобней на подушках и, нежно поглаживая любимую по спине и волосам, шептал успокаивающие слова.

***

Гарри с Кирой решили, что через пару дней, когда она окончательно поправится, они вернутся в Великобританию и спасут Рона с Гермионой. А потом все вместе будут искать оставшиеся крестражи. Однако темноволосый парень заметил, что вся эта история с письмом сильно выбила молодую волшебницу из колеи. Девушка даже стала немного прихрамывать на раненую ногу, несмотря на то, что Раймундо утверждал, что она полностью зажила. Юноше с трудом удалось уговорить любимую поговорить с дедушкой.

— … Гарри, я сказала, нет. — Кира отвернулась и отошла к окну.

— Ну почему? — не унимался зеленоглазый Гриффиндорец.

— Не вижу смысла.

— Начинается… как ты узнаешь, есть в этом смысл или нет, если не хочешь поговорить с мистером Сайфером?

— Если он скрывал правду все эти годы, зачем ему сейчас быть откровенным, — фыркнула юная чародейка.

— Потому что он любит тебя. Хотя бы попытайся, иначе так и будешь терзать себя неизвестностью, — юноша обнял любимую за талию.

— Ладно, я попробую.

***

Был поздний вечер, солнце давно спряталось за горизонт, когда Кира, собрав все свое мужество в кулак, вошла в кабинет дедушки. Раймундо, отложив книгу, улыбнулся внучке.

— Не спишь?

— Нет. Дедушка, я хотела с тобой поговорить.

Молодая волшебница села на диван и протянула престарелому магу письмо матери. Закинув ногу на ногу, мужчина стал читать послание. Кира внимательно следила за реакцией дедушки. По мере чтения, он становился все мрачнее.

— Откуда оно у тебя?

— В библиотеке нашла. Только не говори, что письмо подделка. Я не настолько глупа. Мама написала это письмо за месяц до смерти.

— Я и не собирался.

— Почему вы ничего мне не сказали? — в голосе Киры слышалась обида, боль и печаль. — Хотя бы то, что мама — наполовину цыганка?

— Кира, первым делом ты должна понять… — начал было престарелый целитель, но юная чародейка резко его перебила:

— А я не хочу понимать, я просто хочу знать: почему?

Раймундо глубоко вздохнул. В памяти всплыл вечер, когда за месяц до смерти Сандра пришла к нему с просьбой спрятать это самое письмо и объяснить все Кире, если девушка его найдет. Мужчина очень удивился тому, что дочка не хочет все сама рассказать, тем не менее согласился. Пожилой волшебник понимал, что рано или поздно этот день настанет, хотя в тайне надеялся, что этого не случится никогда.

— Помнишь, когда вы с Гарри поссорились, я сказал, что только однажды наблюдал такую сильную любовь, как между вами? — Кира кивнула. — Так вот, это были Сандра и Миро…

Раймундо рассказал внучке о знакомстве и отношениях ее родителей. По его словам, они безумно друг друга любили, но отец молодого цыгана пытался им помешать. Он угрожал, даже пытался запугивать Сандру.

— … Миро всячески защищал Сандру, они хотели пожениться и уехать… Однако, когда она узнала, что ждет ребенка, Миро пропал, не пришел на свидание, — печально произнес пожилой целитель. — Сандра отчаянно пыталась его разыскать, но все было напрасно.

— Да, мама упоминала это в письме.

— Это не все. Примерно через неделю после исчезновения Миро к нам явился его отец и сказал, что его убили Пожиратели Смерти.

— Не убили, — покачала головой Кира. — Миро жив и здоров.

— Поясни. — Раймундо, насторожившись, выпрямился в кресле.

— Помнишь мою подругу цыганку Раду? У нее есть муж и зовут его Миро. Так вот это тот самый Миро, с которым встречалась мама. Я сразу узнала его, как только увидела ее фотографию. За эти годы он практически не изменился.

Молодая волшебница достала из конверта фотографию матери с Миро и протянула дедушке. Потом, пошарив в своей кожаной сумочке, достала фотографию, на которой были запечатлены она в облике Флорики, Рада и Миро. Фотографию сделали в Ньюкасле после одного из выступлений табора в театре города.

— Выходит он попросту бросил мою девочку…

В глазах Раймундо полыхнула ярость, но он больше ничего не сказал.

— А папа? — подала голос Кира.

— Сандра была убита горем, — глубоко вздохнув, мужчина продолжил свой рассказ, — она таяла буквально на глазах. Я объяснил все Раулю, и он тут же приехал. Титаническими усилиями он вернул Сандру к жизни и увез в Британию. Срок беременности у Сандры был небольшой, и им удалось убедить всех, что Рауль твой отец.

— Но почему не рассказать мне все гораздо раньше? Почему только сейчас?

— Когда Сандра просила меня спрятать письмо, она сказала, что ты сама найдешь его, когда будешь готова узнать правду. И потом это ничего бы не изменило. Сандра хотела забыть все, что связывало ее с Миро, ты другого отца, кроме Рауля, не знала, а он любил тебя как родную.

Кира судорожно вздохнула и печально склонила голову. Раймундо сел рядом с внучкой и обнял ее за плечи.

— Кира, пойми, Сандра очень тебя любила и хотела, как лучше, хотела, чтоб ты была счастлива. Она встречалась с Миро, когда цыгане подвергались страшным гонениям, хотя ситуация и сейчас не сильно изменилась. Кроме того, если бы магическое сообщество узнало, что волшебница из богатого и уважаемого рода чистокровных магов беременна от цыгана, это был бы крах всему.

— Но ты ведь сам был женат на цыганке! — воскликнула юная чародейка.

— Да, но мои родители сделали все, чтобы никто не узнал, что Рейна — цыганка, да еще и ведунья.

Раймундо обнял внучку и поцеловал в макушку. Кира прижалась к дедушке и тихо заплакала. Мужчина не сказал ни слова и долго не отпускал ее, пока она не успокоилась. А потом дал немного зелья сна без сновидений и уложил на диване отдыхать.

На следующий день под покровом ночи Гарри с Кирой вернулись в Великобританию, в неизвестность.


End file.
